Serendipia
by edemirekly
Summary: "Durante unos segundos Emily creyó que iba a poder mantenerse en pie, pero de repente el mundo giró a su alrededor y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban miserablemente. En lugar del frío suelo se encontró de nuevo con los brazos de Morgan rodeando su cintura Por supuesto. El jamás la habría dejado caer. Esa era una de las verdades inmutables que definía la relación entre ambos"
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!. Me dije a mi misma que dejaría esto durante un tiempo, pero aquí estoy, incumplimiendo mi promesa. De todas formas,os pido un poco de paciencia. Por diferentes motivos no podré actualizar tan a menudo como suelo hacerlo, pero trataré de sacar ratitos para escribir los siguientes capítulos._

_¡Espero que os guste y gracias por leer!._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Emily podía sentir los ojos de Morgan clavados en ella. Le había guiñado un ojo al entrar en el bar y ella le había respondido con una sonrisa sutil. Se había dirigido directamente a la barra, y allí había pedido un bourbon que más de dos horas después, seguía casi intacto frente a ella.

-¿Cómo vas?. Por aquí nada a la vista. ¿Qué tal desde ahí?.

Ahuecó discretamente la mano sobre el auricular que llevaba oculto bajo las ondas de su cabello.

\- Nada desde aquí... Pero mi posición no es la mejor... ¿Hay alguien mirándome?.

A pesar de que Morgan estaba fuera de su campo de visión, sentado en una mesa al fondo del local, pudo escuchar perfectamente su risa contenida.

\- Princesa... Todos lo hombres te están mirando...

Emily tuvo que morderse la lengua. El resto del equipo estaba fuera del local, escuchando su conversación desde una camioneta situada a una distancia prudencial para no llamar la atención. Estaba segura de que todos, a excepción de Hotch, estarían pasándoselo en grande con su conversación. Bien pensado, podría darles algo de diversión, al fin y al cabo era bastante improbable que el sudes al que buscaban desde hacía semanas fuera a hacer acto de presencia aquella noche.

\- ¿Alguno con aspecto de maniaco homicida?.-Replicó ella sin levantar la vista de su copa. Rodeó con su dedo el borde de la misma, en un movimiento sensual que no pasó desapercibido para Morgan.

Éste tardó en responder. Emily casi podía visualizarlo meditando su respuesta antes de decir algo que provocara una reprimenda de Hotch.

\- Te sorprendería...- Respondió después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor- Pero ninguno encaja en el perfil de nuestro sudes.

\- Menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me cubras las espaldas...- Bromeó ella.

Aunque en honor a la verdad tenía que reconocer que, de entre todos sus compañeros, Morgan era con el que se sentía más protegida, y era realmente curioso porque precisamente Morgan había estado totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea de que ella sirviera de cebo para atrapar al sudes. Era su tipo. No había duda. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de su parecido con las anteriores cuatro víctimas. A todas las había secuestrado en las cercanías de aquel bar, y por eso sospechaban que las había seguido desde allí.

\- Lo necesitarás si sales sola de aquí con ese vestido...- Replicó él haciendo un juego de palabras. Era imposible no fijarse en su anatomía trasera con aquel vestido rojo fuego que dejaba al descubierto su espalda de una forma casi indecente.- Si ese es tu uniforme de guerra me gustaría ver el resto de tu armario...

\- En tus sueños- Rió ella tomando por primera vez un sorbo de su copa en un intento de apagar el rubor de sus mejillas. Con Morgan siempre resultaba demasiado fácil olvidar que estaban trabajando.

La voz severa de Hotch les recordó que no era el momento para sus coqueteos habituales. Se estaban distrayendo no sólo ellos, sino al resto del equipo.

\- Hotch... - Resopló Morgan con hastío- Esto es inútil... No hay motivos para creer que va a aparecer justamente hoy...Quizás mañana...

Una pequeña pausa mientras su jefe decidía qué hacer.

\- Bien... - Cedió finalmente Hotch- Lo dejamos por hoy entonces...

En realidad, Morgan tenía razón. No tenían pistas de aquel tipo más allá de la localización de su zona de actuación. Aquel era su último recurso para atraparlo. Tenían más casos y no podían dedicarle más tiempo mientras no tuvieran nuevas pistas.

Emily suspiró, aliviada. La idea de tenderle una trampa al sudes había sido suya, pero aquel vestido mínimo le estaba pasando factura.

\- Gracias a Dios... Me estaba congelando...

Luego se levantó, olvidándose por completo de su copa. Justo al darse la vuelta se dio de bruces con una mujer rubia que aparentaba alrededor de treinta años, pero que no debia tener más de veintitres. Ropa demasiado ajustada, maquillaje demasiado acentuado y cabello demasiado artificial.

Así fue cómo a pesar de no haber bebido más que un sorbo de su propia bebida, terminó con el contenido de la copa que llevaba la otra mujer desparramado sobre su vestido.

\- ¡Oh Dios, lo siento!- Exclamó la desconocida antes de que de la boca de Emily no pudiera salir más que un jadeo. Dos cubitos de hielo habían ido a parar a su escote y la sensación definitivamente no era agradable- ¡Que torpeza!...Déjame que te ayude...- Añadió tomando un puñado de servilletas de la barra para tratar de secar el vestido, que había quedado empapado.

\- No... Está bien... No importa...- Le aseguró Emily, aunque era evidente que sí le importaba. Y más aún le importaba escuchar la risa de hiena de Morgan mientras se esforzaba por ignorar la sensación de humedad atravesando el fino tejido hasta llegar a su ropa interior.

Despúes de una multitud de disculpas adicionales absurdas, por fin consiguió deshacerse de la insistente mujer y tomó ella misma un par de servilletas para continuar en la inútil tarea de secarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?.

La voz de Morgan a su lado, la sobresaltó. Cuando lo miró a los ojos se encontró con su sonrisa burlona. Se alegró de que Hotch no los pudiera ver en aquel momento.

\- Muy divertido... Morgan...- Rió ella con desgana. Luego resopló dándose por vencida- Voy al lavabo a secarme... Espérame fuera.

Derek frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Salimos juntos, ¿De acuerdo?... Esta noche estás bajo mi cuidado...

Emily percibió perfectamente la preocupación en su voz. Sí, parecía que aquella noche no iban a atrapar al sudes, pero aún así no correría el riesgo de que tal vez estuviera por los alrededores. A su memoria volvió el momento en que ella les había propuesto servir de anzuelo. Morgan había puesto el grito en el cielo, y le había recriminado a Hotch que aceptara ponerla en peligro. Finalmente había cedido con la condición de que fuera él quien la vigilara.

\- Enseguida regreso..

Acto seguido se encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba al servicio de señoras y entró en él, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se miró durante unos segundos en el espejo antes de ponerse manos a la obras. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del molesto micro. Luego se centró en su vestido. Estaba hecho un desastre, y ni siquiera sabía si saldría la mancha. Se lo había comprado durante su estancia en París, pero nunca había tenido ocasión de ponérselo. Sus relaciones amorosas eran nulas desde hacía meses y por alguna extraña razón creyó que ir de compras la animaría. Evidentemente no había sido así. Difícilmente volvería a sentirse segura de sí misma mirándose a un espejo. Y dar explicaciones sobre sus cicatrices no era algo que realmente le apeteciera hacer.

Estaba tan absorta en aquel pensamiento que apenas fue consciente de que la puerta de uno de lo lavabos se abría. Hasta aquel momento había creído que estaba sóla en el baño, pero estaba claro que tenía compañía.

Su mente tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al ver, a través del espejo, el reflejo de un hombre de estatura media, moreno y corpulento.

Más tarde se daría cuenta de que su error habia sido preguntarse si ella se había confundido de baño y habia entrado en el de los hombres por error, en lugar de qué demonios hacía aquel desconocido oculto en el servicio de señoras.

Para cuando él la golpeó en la cabeza, su bolso, con su glock en su interior, estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

A unos metros de allí, Morgan comenzaba a impacientarse. El equipo estaba recogiendo, y él y Emily debían reunirse con ellos. Miró su reloj y se debatió entre avisarla a través del micro o esperar un poco más. Finalmente recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de los servicios. Tocó primero la puerta, llamándola por su nombre, pero al no obtener respuesta, la entornó lentamente.

Su corazón se detuvo durante un momento cuando comprobó que estaba vacío.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

Sin decir una sola palabra, sacó su glock y recorrió el pasillo con la mirada. Sólo había otra puerta por la que podía haber salido: La que llevaba al callejón trasero. Pero Emily no tenía ningún motivo para haberla utilizado.

_Estaba muy claro. Debían regresar juntos_.

De nuevo con sigilo, entornó la pesada puerta metálica. Estaba muy oscuro, pero pudo ver perfectamente la furgoneta de color negro, aparcada a sólo unos metros. Tenía las puertas de atrás abiertas, y aunque sólo podía divisar el lateral, no había duda de que había alguien allí.

Y luego un pequeño gemido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para reconocer a Emily.

El sudes se volvió justo a tiempo de evitar el primer disparo de Morgan justo después de darle el alto. Sorprendido en medio de su huída, dejó caer a Emily al suelo, aún semi inconsciente, y se refugió en el asiento del conductor.

Morgan trató de llegar hasta él, disparándole de nuevo, pero el sudes sacó un arma y respondió a sus disparos, con lo que a Morgan no le quedó más opción que refugiarse detrás de la furgoneta mientras intentaba proteger a Emily con su propio cuerpo.

Finalmente, el sudes arrancó el motor y escapó de allí, sin que Morgan pudiera hacer nada ya para detenerlo.

\- ¡Hotch!- Gritó entonces a través del micro, aunque suponía que el equipo tenía que haber oído los disparos- ¡Se escapa! ¡Va en una furgoneta negra sin placas de matrícula! ¡Estaba en el callejón!.

Escuchó cómo Hotch daba las órdenes oportunas y luego por primera vez la voz preocupada de Rossi.

\- ¿Morgan?... ¿Y Emily?.

Derek estudió a su compañera, ahora entre sus brazos. Tenía una buena contusión en la cabeza, y sangraba un poco, pero no había perdido del todo la consciencia. Murmuraba su nombre para hacerle saber que lo había reconocido.

\- Tiene un golpe en la cabeza, pero no parece nada grave... La llevo al hospital...

No pudo evitar sonreír dentro de todo aquel desastre cuando ella pareció recuperarse milagrosamente ante la sóla mención del hospital.

\- Al hospital no...- Balbuceó. Se intentó incorporar agarrándose al brazo de Morgan, pero su cabeza le recordó que efectivamente tenía otra conmoción cerebral... Para variar.

\- Shhhh... ¿Quieres quedarte quieta?- La reprendió Morgan armándose de paciencia- Deja de comportarte como una cría o te daré un par de azotes...

Emily abrió los ojos, perpleja.

\- Sí... Supongo que eso es lo que siempre has querido... ¿Verdad Morgan?... - Se burló, aunque la realidad era que agradecía profundamente que estuviera allí, con ella- Ayúdame a levantarme- Añadió, mientras que con su mano comprobaba los daños en su cabeza. Tenía un poco de sangre y estaba algo mareada. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Morgan pareció dudar durante un momento, pero finalmente se incorporó y la sostuvo, sirviéndole de apoyo. Durante unos segundos Emily creyó que iba a poder mantenerse en pie, pero de repente el mundo giró a su alrededor y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban miserablemente.

Sin embargo, en lugar del frío suelo se encontró de nuevo con los brazos de Morgan rodeando su cintura.

_Por supuesto. El jamás la habría dejado caer. _

_Esa era una de las verdades inmutables que definía la relación entre ambos._

Se encontró con sus ojos asustados observándola con atención.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

Y no soportaba verlo preocupado de aquella forma.

\- Como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza... - Bromeó quitándole hierro al asunto- Así que al final hemos encontrado al sudes... ¿No?... Aunque más bien me ha encontrado él a mí...Mi imán para los asesinos en serie sigue intacto...

\- Emily...- La regañó escandalizado. A decir verdad, aquel asunto no resultaba en absoluto divertido. Había estado a punto de perderla. Por segunda vez. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

Ella le devolvió una expresión de disculpa, al tiempo que estudiaba por primera vez el escenario que los rodeaba. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, aparecieron Rossi y Reid. De forma instintiva, Emily se apartó de Morgan, dejando el suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que no pareciera una postura demasiado íntima.

\- Hotch y J.J. están intentando localizar la furgoneta con la ayuda de García... ¿Cómo está?... ¿Avisamos a una ambulancia?- Preguntó Rossi acercándose a Emily pero dirigiéndose a Morgan.

\- Estoy aquí...- Protestó ella con la mano en alto.- Perfectamente bien... Así que la ambulancia es totalmente innecesaria.

Lo único que recibió por parte de Rossi y Reid fue sus sonrisas condescendientes y acto seguido se volvieron hacia Morgan.

\- Tiene una conmoción cerebral- Les informó éste brevemente- Y casi pierde el conocimiento.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tuvo que resignarse a que no habría forma de que pudiera esquivar el hospital. Luego, se centró de nuevo en lo que la había alertado antes de que llegaran Rossi y Reid.

\- Mierda...- Susurró para sí misma.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Reid.

\- Creo que se ha llevado mi bolso... De hecho... - Añadió dirigiéndose a Morgan- Estoy segura de que te ha disparado con mi glock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

\- Venga...Te llevo a casa.

Sentada en la camilla del Hospital, Emily tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Cuando Morgan había aparecido detrás de la cortinilla que cubría el cubículo en el que se encontraba, lo que menos esperaba era que le hubieran dado el alta. Incluso se había preparado para protestar enérgicamente, y ahora simplemente no sabía qué decir.

\- ¿Así de fácil?...- Lo cuestionó con desconfianza. ¿Tal vez le estaba gastando una broma?.

Morgan le tendió la mano y le hizo un guiño.

\- He tenido que sobornar al médico... Me debes un par de masajes, por cierto...

Ella hizo un gesto de negación, respondiendo con una sonrisa que claramente indicaba que estaba segura de que no habría sido fácil para él convencer al médico de que la dejara ir. Morgan, mejor que nadie, sabía que no habría modo de retenerla en aquel hospital durante toda la noche.

\- ¿Cual es el truco?.

Por supuesto, tenía que haberlo. El hecho de que Morgan ampliara su sonrisa fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas. Por un momento temió que Hotch hubiera decidido darle un par de semanas de descanso. García les había informado de que no habían conseguido capturar al sospechoso, así que estaban casi igual que al principio. Por el momento la descripción que habían hecho tanto ella como Morgan no había tenido resultado. Esperaba poder reunirse al día siguiente con el resto del equipo para actualizar las pocas pistas que tenían.

\- Me quedo contigo esta noche, princesa...- Derek levantó el dedo a modo de advertencia antes de que Emily pudiera abrir la boca para protestar- O eso... O te quedas aquí... Necesitas que alguien te vigile esta noche.

De nuevo, la cortinilla se abrió. Esta vez entró el médico que la había atendido a su llegada. Se había presentado como Dr. Craig y Emily se alegró de que ni García ni J.J. hubieran estado allí en aquel momento, porque sin duda alguna habrían hecho cualquier cosa para emparejarla con el. Tenía que admitir que físicamente reultaba muy atractivo. Alto, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos dulces, rostro agradable y sonrisa de anuncio. Sin embargo, los hombres no eran algo que estuviera en la lista de sus prioridades. Aún no se sentía preparada para eso. Así que se había limitado a tratarle con más amabilidad de la que solía prodigarle a los médicos como norma general.

\- Y me temo que es una condición innegociable, Agente Prentiss- Corroboró el Dr. Craig, dando unos pasos hacia ella. Comprobó nuevamente la herida en su cabeza, y se dirigió hacia Morgan ignorando deliberadamente a Emily. Estaba claro que Morgan le había hablado de su fobia a los hospitales - Procure que no se duerma hasta que pasen algunas horas. Si tiene mareos, o vomita, tráigala de nuevo aquí...¿De acuerdo?.

Dio las últimas instrucciones y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida, desapareció detrás de la cortinilla.

De nuevo a solas con Morgan, Emily sopesó la posibilidad de tratar de convencerlo de que no necesitaba su compañía, pero sólo con ver su expresión determinada supo que no serviría de nada. Finalmente, Emily resopló, dándose por vencida, y aceptó su mano para bajar de la camilla. Morgan tiró de ella un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y de pronto se encontraron frente a frente, con sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Se miraron durante un instante en silencio, un poco desconcertados por aquella cercanía involuntaria hasta que Emily lo apartó a un lado, empujándolo con el dedo de forma juguetona.

\- Como vuelvas a llamarme princesa...Dormirás en el suelo... Derek Morgan...

Entre risas, Morgan la observó mientras se alejaba contoneándose a propósito. La siguió, hasta que la alcanzó unos metros más allá. Juntos, salieron del hospital entre miradas cómplices y se dirigieron hacia donde Morgan había dejado aparcado el coche del FBI que había utilizado para llevarla hasta el hospital y, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para explicarle que no era una mujer de galanterías, ya Derek le había abierto la puerta del copiloto.

Un nuevo cruce de miradas silenciosas, y Emily se subió al vehículo sin protestar.

Después de una breve parada en Quántico, para dejar allí el vehículo y continuar con la furgoneta de Morgan, se dirigieron hacia el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Emily. Era un edificio antiguo pero que había sido reformado en su totalidad procurando conservar su carácter. Estaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, lo que en realidad- pensó Morgan- no debía sorprenderle. A veces le resultaba fácil olvidar que al fin y al cabo, Emily había crecido en el seno de una familia acaudalada, codeándose con lo mejor de la sociedad. Admiraba que hubiera sido capaz de mantener sus principios frente a las presiones de su propia familia y especialmente de su madre.

Sin embargo, sus orígenes seguían presentes en la forma en que había decorado su apartamento. Minimalista pero con buen gusto. Tenía algunas piezas de calidad y elegidas a conciencia. Sobre todo arte moderno. Posiblemente no eran obras de arte que pudiera ver en casa de su madre, pero salvando la diferencia de estilo estaba seguro de que en algún momento habían estado expuestas en alguna galería de arte.

\- ¿Te gusta el arte moderno?- Le preguntó Emily con curiosidad. Sentado en la butaca de la barra de la cocina, Morgan se había quedado contemplando el cuadro abstracto que presidía el salón- Pensaba que lo tuyo eran las antigüedades.

Derek se volvió hacia ella. La observó mientras se movía por la cocina, al otro lado de la barra, buscando algo en la nevera. Finalmente Emily puso dos botellas de cervezas sobre la barra, ofreciéndola una.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que debas beber alcohol...

Emily abrió su cerveza y la levantó en alto justo antes de dar un sorbo directamente del botellín.

\- Me la merezco...- Dijo simple y llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros- He tenido un día de mierda...

Derek no tuvo nada que objetar a aquel argumento, así que bebió un poco de su propia cerveza.

\- No me has contestado...- Le señaló ella.

Morgan tuvo que detenerse a pensar durante un momento para recordar de qué estaba hablando. Fijó sus ojos de nuevo en el cuadro antes de responder.

\- No me disgusta... Supongo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender a interpretarlo...

Ella frunció el ceño. Había visto lo que Morgan era capaz de hacer cuando se trataba de restauración. Alguien con la habilidad de recuperar el alma de un objeto que cualquier otra persona hubiera tirado a la basura, no necesitaba estudios para apreciar el arte.

\- No se trata de aprendizaje...- Dijo ella. Sonrió cuando él le devolvió una mirada deconcertada, así que se puso en pie, tomó su mano, instándolo a levantarse, y la llevo hasta su corazón- Se trata de sentir... Se trata de dejar tu mente en blanco y permitir que lo que tienes delante de ti toque tu corazón... Sin prejuicios, sin barreras...

Derek, aún sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo al cuadro, no fue capaz de mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos. Y lo que sintió entonces, dejando a un lado prejuicios y barreras, como ella le había pedido, era algo que no había sentido nunca, o que quizás nunca se había permitido sentir.

Algo para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado.

Y fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente intenso como para que ella lo percibiera, aunque desconociera su significado.

\- ¿Morgan?.

Pronunció su nombre suavemente. Tal vez con un poco de nerviosismo, tal vez con un poco de vehemencia.

\- Me sentía culpable...- Confesó éste de repente. Aún mantenían sus manos unidas junto al corazón de Morgan. Éste estrechó un poco su mano sobre la de ella, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad- Todo el tiempo revivía una y otra vez lo que ocurrió en aquel almacén... Y me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera llegado un minuto antes... Si hubiera insistido en preguntarte qué te ocurria... Si tan solo...- Se interumpió a sí mismo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, y su voz se resquebrajaba- Y esta noche... Casi te vuelto a perder... Te dejé sola... Y casi te vuelvo a perder...

Emily escuchó sus palabras, con la respiración contenida. Jamás había pretendido reavivar aquel dolor. Desde que había regresado, había evitado el tema de Doyle. Había creido tontamente que ignorarlo funcionaría, pero estaba claro que no era así.

Quería consolarlo, quería decirle que no debía sentirse así. Quería decirle lo mucho que había significado para ella que le hubiera sostenido la mano, tal y como lo hacía ahora, en aquel almacén, pero sólo fue capaz de abrazarlo con suavidad, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Lo siento, Derek... Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran así...

Cuando se apartaron, sólo quedó aquel silencio extraño entre los dos. El silencio de la comprensión mutua, el silencio de los sentimientos a los que no se pueden poner palabras sin que pierdan su significado.

Y algo más.

Emily notó el cambio en su mirada. Más profunda, más intensa. Estaba bastante segura de qué él no era consciente de la forma en que se había inclinado levemente sobre ella. Y un acto inconsciente era lo que menos necesitaba ninguno de ellos en aquel momento. Dio un paso atrás, con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo que fue suficiente para que pusiera de nuevo los pies en la realidad. En unos segundos, cualquier rastro de intimidad se había esfumado.

\- Emily...- Morgan trató de dar una explicación, pero en realidad, no tenía ninguna. No tenía ni idea de cómo una conversación sobre un cuadro les había llevado a aquel punto.

Pero ella tampoco le permitió hablar del tema. Lo que acababa de ocurrir, debía ser ignorado,. Lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo podía ser producto de una noche demasiado complicada. Ese era al menos, el mantra que Emily habia decidido adoptar como vía fácil para no profundizar más en sus sentimientos.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? Tengo un par de pizzas en la nevera...- Le ofreció Emily manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Con un último roce de su mano sobre la de Morgan, se alejó de él y regresó a la cocina.- La pondré en el horno, y mientras, podemos darnos una ducha...- Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de su poco afortunado comentario- Quiero decir... Puedes ducharte primero... Y luego yo...Sólo hay un baño...- Trató de aclarar con torpeza mientras soportaba la risa de hiena de Morgan.

\- Está bien... He captado la idea,..- Dijo éste finalmente. Después de lo que casi había ocurrido, no era el mejor momento para bromear sobre el tema.

Ella resopló con alivio. Aquella situación comenzaba a rayar el absurdo.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas en tu bolsa?- Le preguntó mientras contemplaba con curiosidad la pequeña mochila de viaje que Morgan había sacado de su camioneta. Siempre llevaban una. Nunca sabían cuando tendrían que volar al otro lado del país.

\- Sí...

Después de ducharse, se instalaron comodamente en el sillón de la sala. Como Emily debía mantenerse despierta durante algunas horas, habían decidido ver una película antigua mientras cenaban.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No había ocurrido nada. Tal vez incluso era posible que sólo lo hubieran imaginado.

Cuando los títulos de crédito aparecieron, Emily se permitió por fin bostezar, sabiendo que Morgan no seguiría insistiendo para que no se fuera a dormir aún. Estaba rendida y los ojos se le estaban cerrando. Y no era la unica, por lo que podía apreciar, Morgan también estaba realizando su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto.

\- Te traeré sábanas y una almohada...- Le anunció ella al tiempo que se incorporaba. En el último momento se detuvo.- Morgan... No es necesario que te quedes... Estaré bien...

\- ¿Crees que dormiré tranquilo en mi casa preguntándome si realmente lo estás?.

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, aunque la respuesta era evidente.

\- Supongo que no...- Admitió Emily cediendo. Morgan tenía razón. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sería así.

Finalmente, con un gesto de admisión, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Poco después volvió con la ropa de cama y la colocó sobre el sillón.

\- Buenas noches...- Se despidió Emily con timidez. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo íntimo que resultaba aquello. Después de ducharse, ambos se habían puesto algo más cómodo para cenar y dormir. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre a solas en su casa desde hacía... Ni siquiera podía recordar desde cuando... Ni siquiera quería recordar desde cuando...

Las pesadillas volvieron a ella aquella noche agravadas por la reciente experiencia. Se despertó de madrugada envuelta en sudor y conteniendo un grito en su garganta. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando, temiendo haber despertado a Morgan, pero no escuchó ningún ruido que procediera de la sala, y finalmente se quedó acurrucada en su cama, hecha un ovillo, hasta que la luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana.

Con el sigilo que pudo, se levantó de la cama, y después de una breve visita al baño para comprobar el estado de sus ojeras, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Desde allí podía ver el respaldo del sillón. Morgan debía seguir durmiendo a pierna suelta. No le extrañaba. Aún con lo cansados que estaban, se habían tenido que quedar varias horas más despiertos. Decidió preparar el desayuno para agradecerle su compañía y se enfrascó en comprobar las existencias de su despensa. Desde luego, no había posibilidad de realizar algo demasiado elaborado, pero tenía los ingredientes básicos para un desayuno sencillo.

\- Así que,... ¿Realmente eres capaz de cocinar?...

La pregunta la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que no se le cayerade las manos el brick de leche que acababa de sacar de la nevera. Había asumido que Morgan aún estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a la barra, hasta que no había escuchado su tono burlón.

En el último momento, consiguió evitar el desastre. Dejó el cartón de leche sobre la barra y fulminó con la mirada a Morgan, que ahora trataba de contener la risa desde el otro lado.

\- Ja, ja, ja... Morgan... Muy divertido...- Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué?- La cuestionó con fingida inocencia- Era una pregunta legítima... Nunca te he visto cocinar, ni el menor interés por hacerlo.

Ella jadeó, ofendida por su comentario.

\- Que no me hayas visto no significa que no sea capaz..- Le replicó poniendo los brazos en jarras- No me conoces en absoluto... ¿Sabes?.

Derek rió. Sabía que realmente no estaba molesta. Aquel no era más que el juego habitual que utilizaban para evitar hablar de temas más profundos.

\- Así que la pequeña princesita rebelde de vez en cuando se colaba en las cocinas... Con el resto del servicio...¡Que horror...!

Emily abrió aún más la boca, en pleno gesto de estupefacción. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a perfilarla?. Lo peor de todo, es que había acertado de lleno, así que para salvar su honor, evitó replicarle de nuevo, y después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, lo ignoró deliberadamente dándole la espalda y centrándose nuevamente en preparar el desayuno.

Derek se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, y comenzo a reir sintiéndose ganador de aquel pequeño duelo. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de insistir en el tema. Después de todo no quería arriesgarse a que intentara envenarlo con el desayuno.

\- Puedes ir solo al trabajo, así podrás pasar por tu casa si lo necesitas. No hace falta que me lleves... Estoy bien...

Derek, que en ese momento se estaba sirviendo un poco de zumo de naranja, detuvo en alto la jarra durante unos segundos, antes de llenar su vaso y volver a dejarla en la mesa. Habían desayunado en relativa calma, con las bromas habituales entre ellos y evitando hablar del caso. Ya tendrían tiempo cuando llegaran a la oficina.

\- No importa... Ya estoy aquí... Puedo llevarte...-Se ofreció distraidamente mientras tomaba un poco de zumo.

\- No es necesario, de veras.. Si me llevas tendrás que traerme de vuelta... Y no quiero ocupar más tu tiempo.. Es mejor que vaya en mi coche.- Le recordó Emily.

\- Aún puedes marearte- Se justificó Morgan una vez más- Yo te llevaré y te traeré...

Por primera vez Emily noto su nerviosismo. Frunció el ceño sin entender a qué venía su insistencia en acompañarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Morgan?- Lo cuestionó con la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Morgan resopló debatiéndose en cómo salir de aquella situación sin que Emily lo asesinara allí mismo.

\- Nada.. ¿Qué te voy a ocultar?.

La forma en que Derek esquivó su mirada, fue definitiva. Emily se levantó de un salto de la butaca en la que estaba sentada, con un jadeo de incredulidad. Por fin había comprendido exactamente lo que ocurría allí.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó estupefacta- ¡¿Me estás custodiando?!

Morgan resopló justo antes de incorporarse. Emily había adoptado una postura corporal a la defensiva, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En cuanto él trató de acercarse, ella se retiró hacia atrás.

\- Emily...- Balbuceó su nombre en tono conciliador, aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado.

\- ¿En serio?- Le replicó ésta con la indignación reflejada en su rostro- ¿De quien fue la idea? ¿De Hotch?.

\- De ambos en realidad...- Confesó Morgan desistiendo de tratar de acercarse de nuevo a ella- Lo hablamos mientras estabas en el hospital.., Aún no hemos atrapado al sudes y existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a por ti... Emily... Se llevó tu bolso...Con tu identificación y tu arma...

Emily por fin pareció calmarse un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para desistir de convencerlo de que aquello era absurdo.

\- ¿Crees de veras que iba a arriesgarse a atacar a una agente del FBI?.-Argumentó adoptando su habitual tono profesional- Vamos, Morgan... Esa actitud no encaja en su perfil... Posiblemente estará escondido durante mucho tiempo antes de que se atreva a atacar a su próxima víctima... No tiene sentido que me sigas a todas partes... Creo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola...

Morgan escuchó su explicacióin, sabiendo de antemano que no habria nada que pudiera decirle para que cambiara de opinión. Se sentía frustrado por no ser capaz de hacerla razonar. De repente, era como si estuviera reviviendo la historia de Doyle.

\- Sí... Estoy convencido de que lo crees..- Resopló Morgan murmurando para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Emily lo había escuchado perfectamente... Y no estaba contenta.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo, Morgan?... - Le recriminó con dureza- Porque no sé realmente cómo tomarme tus insinuaciones..

Morgan suspiró, tratando de conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Por mucho que ella protestara y se indignara no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Ya la habia perdido una vez. No iba a arriesgarse a que ocurriera de nuevo sólo por su cabezonería.

\- Sí... Que de ningún modo te voy a dejar ir sola al trabajo... - Le espetó. - Si quieres, discute este asunto con Hotch... Al fin y al cabo son órdenes suyas...

Y recordarle la implicación de Hotch en todo aquello fue el mejor argumento que podía darle para que ella, conteniendo su enfado, accediera a que la llevara en su camioneta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El trayecto hasta Quántico había sido realmente incómodo. Morgan y Emily practicamente no se habían dirigido la palabra. En realidad, ambos se habian contenido sabiendo que estando los ánimos como estaban, la alternativa a permanecer en silencio sería otra discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

El resto del equipo ya se encontraba reunido en la sala de conferencias cuando Emily abrió la puerta y, después de un breve cruce de miradas con Hotch, tomó asiento junto a Rossi, con un escueto y frío "buenos días". Segundos después, apareció Morgan, que se detuvo en el umbral contemplando cómo su compañera no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enfado. Por prudencia, se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Emily, entre J.J. y Reid que le dirigieron una mirada perpleja.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabe...- Señaló Rossi dirigiéndose a Morgan.

Éste se encogió de hombros con gesto de resignación.

\- Sí... Ya lo sé... - Intervino Emily ofuscada- Por lo que veo soy la última en enterarse de que estoy bajo vigilancia... - Luego se volvió hacia su jefe, que se mantenía en su habitual actitud impertérrita, de pie, junto a García- Es absurdo, Hotch... No tiene ningún sentido...

\- Supuse que preferirías la compañía de Morgan que la de dos agentes frente a la puerta de tu casa...- Se limitó a aclararle Hotch- Lo de la protección no es negociable, Emily... Al menos por ahora...

Un refunfuño inninteligible salió de los labios de Emily. Era su forma de decir que aunque aceptaba la orden de Hotch, no estaba contenta.

\- Venga... No puede haber sido tan terrible... - Se burló García-¿Qué le has hecho, Morgan?.

En lugar de responder, Derek intercambió una mirada con Emily, que inmediatamente retiró la vista hacia la pila de informes que García había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- Pregúntale a ella...- Contestó con sequedad. Emily abrió los ojos y jadeó, dispuesta a darle la réplica.

No tuvo tiempo. Un carrapeo de Hotch les recordó que era hora de centrarse en el caso.

\- Con la descripción que dísteis, no hemos podido localizar a nadie...- Les informó Hotch- Y no hay huellas que podamos utilizar. ¿Llevabas algo más en el bolso aparte de tu identificación y tu arma?.

\- Sólo un monedero... Nada demasiado personal.. Ni teléfono, ni llaves, ni tarjetas...Lo dejé todo en mi escritorio...- Suspiró más calmadamente- No sabe donde vivo... Sí... Sabe que soy agente del FBI, pero nada más...

Esperaba que con aquello fuera suficiente, pero por las expresiones del resto, se dio cuenta de que no lo sería.

\- Podría seguirte desde aquí...-Argumentó J.J. Hasta el momento, se había limitado a observar la interacción del resto, pero era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con Hotch. Aún tenían demasiado reciente el tema de Doyle y a nadie le apetecía correr riesgos innecesarios.

Emily se volvió hacia la rubia. Había esperado que al menos ella hubiera estado de su parte. J.J. le devolvió una mirada de disculpa, y entonces Emily supo a ciencia cierta que debía resignarse a su suerte.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió a regañadientes- Pero sólo por un tiempo...Para mí supuso un infierno estar escondida durante meses...- Se sinceró tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones- De ninguna manera volveré a pasar por algo así... Encerrada y sola sin saber por cuánto tiempo...

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en el resto. Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, Emily hablaba de su tiempo en París y que se hubiera atrevido a confesar algo así, indicaba claramente que aún no había superado el trauma.

Luego, un silencio que ninguno sabía cómo romper. Emily se había quedado cruzada de brazos, en un gesto de autoprotección, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- No estarás sola... Me quedaré contigo...

La voz suave de Morgan la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se quedó boquiabierta. Jamás habría esperado un ofrecimiento así justo después de haber discutido del modo en que lo habían hecho. Había dado por hecho que lo de la noche anterior había sido algo puntual, y que Hotch optaría por enviarle a un par de agentes que sirvieran de escoltas u obligarla a permanecer encerrada en su piso.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de sorpresa en los rostros de sus compañeros, le reveló que lo habían hablado entre ellos. Aquello la alarmó un poco. No pretendía colocar a Derek en aquella tesitura, máxime cuando las cosas entre ambos estaban aún por resolver.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Morgan. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Puedo soportar un par de escoltas durante un tiempo.

Morgan resopló con un gesto de negación ante su mentira. Se incorporó de su asiento, dio un par de vueltas tratando de calmarse y finalmente, se acercó hasta el lugar que ocupaba Emily, colocándose entre ésta y Rossi. Se inclinó sobre ella apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?.

Emily frunció el ceño sin entender a qué venía aquella petición en medio de una reunión del equipo. Intercambió una breve mirada con J.J, quien asintió en silencio para indicarle que tal vez sería buena idea. Fue Rossi, sin embargo, quien lo verbalizó.

\- Después os pondremos al día...

Emily suspiró, y se levantó de la silla. Durante unos segundos, se quedó parada frente a Morgan, cuestionándole en silencio su actitud. Éste le hizo una seña con la mano hacia la puerta, por toda respuesta, y Emily se encaminó hacia ella seguida por Derek.

\- Vamos a mi despacho- Le indicó Morgan cuando atravesaron el umbral.

Al llegar hasta allí, Morgan se adelantó y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Luego entró él, cerrando tras de sí.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte?- La invitó cortésmente.

Pero Emily no tenía ninguna intención de estar allí más tiempo del necesario. Quería regresar cuanto antes a la sala de reuniones. Había un detalle que no había compartido con los demás. Estaba bastante segura de que su encuentro con la mujer que le había tirado la copa encima, no habia sido tan accidental como habían creído en un principio. Sospechaba que la presencia del sudes en el servicio, no había sido casualidad, sino que la estaba esperando.

Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció de pie. Observó a su compañero. Parecía realmente agotado. Tampoco debía haber dormido demasiado la noche anterior. Aquello la hizo sentirse un poco culpable y fue suficiente como para que bajara sus barreras.

\- No tienes que quedarte a dormir en mi apartamento Morgan... Puedes venir a buscarme por la mañana y traerme después... Mi casa es segura...

Derek la estudió con atención. De pronto, parecía frágil, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar lo contrario.

\- Ya lo sé... Me he fijado en las medidas de seguridad que has puesto.

Y no mentía. La noche anterior, había tenido tiempo para percatarse de que había instalado una puerta de seguridad, y varios cerrojos también de seguridad, además de la alarma. Sospechaba que en las ventanas también había colocado algún sistema de protección. Tampoco le habia pasado desapercibido que su apartamento estaba en una de las plantas más altas del edificio, por lo que, en conjunto, había creado un pequeño búnker.

Se miraron a los ojos en la comprensión mutua de que Morgan conocia perfectamente la razón por la que había hecho todo aquello. El trauma persistía.

\- Hotch cree que soy imprudente... Por eso te envía a ti...- Señaló ella con voz calmada- Pero no haré ninguna estupidez... Te lo prometo...

Derek se quedó en silencio durante un instante. Le resultaba realmente complicado averiguar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia ella, sintiendo la necesidad de ser sincero con ella. Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa cuando Morgan la tomó de la mano.

\- La idea fue mía... Yo le propuse a Hotch ser yo quien te vigilara...En un principio iba a enviarte a dos agentes... Y si te negabas... A obligarte a permanecer en las oficinas hasta que supiéramos con seguridad que no corrías peligro...O incluso que nos turnáramos para que no te quedaras a solas...- Esbozó una sonrisa cuando los ojos de ella se ampliaron por la sorpresa- Fui yo quien insistió en hacerlo solo.

\- ¿Por qué?.

Su voz tembló ligeramente al hacerle la pregunta. Y su cuerpo lo hizo cuando Morgan alzó la mano hacia su rostro y retiró hacia atrás con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello. Sus dedos permanecieron rozando suavemente su mejilla.

\- Porque no me fio de nadie más para protegerte... - Confesó en un susurro- Ya te lo dije anoche... No voy a perderte dos veces.

Y de nuevo, tal y como había ocurrido en la ocasión anterior, fue Emily quien rompió aquel momento que sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad.

\- Será mejor que volvamos... Hay algo del caso que quiero contaros...Tal vez tengamos una pista, después de todo.

Emily reconoció perfectamente la decepción en los ojos de Morgan. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero era evidente que las cosas habían cambiado desde su vuelta. Se preguntó, aterrorizada, si el resto del equipo se había dado cuenta. Morgan ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir su excesiva preocupación por ella. ¿Cuánto tardarían los demás perfiladores en comenzar a hacer preguntas?.

De nuevo, regresaron a la sala de reuniones, y Emily les puso al tanto de sus sospechas. Decidieron que fuera ella y Derek quienes entrevistaran a los empleados del club puesto que eran los que mejor podrían dar una descripción tanto de la mujer que buscaban como del sudes. Ninguno de ellos reconoció el retrato robot de éste, pero uno de los camareros conocía a la mujer. Una prostituta que solía trabajar en una de las zonas cercanas al club. No les fue dificil localizar su domicilio con la ayuda de García y se encaminaron hacia allí.

Vivía en un estudio situado en uno de los barrios más deprimidos de la zona. La fachada del edificio estaba tan abandonada y sucia como el interior. Subieron las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y recorrieron el pasillo hasta dar con la última puerta, cerca de la escalera de incendios.

Morgan tocó la puerta, y ambos aguzaron el oído para comprobar si había alguien en el interior.

Una mujer morena, con el rostro demacrado y con evidentes síntomas de haber bebido, abrió la puerta al cabo de un par de minutos.

\- Buscamos a Rose- Le indicó Emily al tiempo que le mostraba su placa. Rose Jackson, era el nombre que les había facilitado García.

Por un momento Emily creyó que iba a fingir que no la conocía, pero la mujer pareció sopesar sus opciones y finalmente la llamó a viva voz.

Segundos después apareció otra mujer que, a pesar de que ahora no llevaba maquillaje, Emily reconoció como la misma del club que le había tirado la copa.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta, y se detuvo en el último momento al ver a Emily. Era evidente que también la recordaba. La otra mujer aprovechó para volver al interior de la vivienda, dejándolos a solas. Estaba claro que no quería tener nada que ver con la policía.

\- Tranquila... Sólo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas...- Se adelantó Morgan con voz calmada- Queremos saber si podrías identificar a este hombre...- Añadió mostrándole el retrato robot.

Rose observó la foto, y luego se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Me dio un billete de 100 por tirarte esa copa encima...- Admitió cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me he metido en algún lío?.

Morgan y Emily intercambiaron una mirada para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página. La mujer no habia sido más que un medio para alcanzar un fin.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¿Te dijo algo al margen de lo que te pidió que hicieras?.- La interrogó Emily.-¿Como contactaste con él?.

Rose vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

\- Vino a buscarme a la calle donde trabajo... Era la primera vez que le veía... Me preguntó si quería ganar 100 dólares fácilmente... Entiéndame...- Se excusó- Pensé que era algún tipo de broma... Y cuando vives en la situación en la que yo vivo... No haces demasiadas preguntas... No me dijo su nombre... Y no lo he vuelto a ver...Era un tipo muy extraño... Ya sabe...- Añadió señalando hacia su cabeza- Parecía que tenía problemas...

Morgan sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó.

\- Si lo vuelve a ver o recuerda algo más... Llame a ese teléfono.

Rose asintió en silencio, y después de una despedida escueta, cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Morgan y Emily se quedaron en el pasillo, sabiendo que tenían una pieza más que esperaban que fuera suficiente.

-Tal vez García pueda revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la zona...- Le dijo Emily mientras recorrían de vuelta el pasillo en dirección hacia la salida.

Morgan se adelantó a ella, y llamó a la analista, para darle las instrucciones oportunas.

\- Nos llamará en cuanto tenga algo.- Le informó después de colgar. Ya habían llegado al exterior que, aunque también resultaba deprimente, al menos no era tan lúgubre como el interior del edificio- ¿Quieres tomar algo?. Es casi medio día.

Emily lo miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Espero que no me estés proponiendo ninguna cafetería de la zona...

En respuesta, Morgan se acercó un poco más a ella y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

\- ¿No quieres comer por aquí? ¿No tiene la suficiente clase para ti?.- Se burló, a sabiendas de que él tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo. No se veían más que tugurios de mala muerte por los alrededores. Sin embargo, cualquier excusa era buena para bromear un poco a su costa.

Emily decidió que podía sentirse cómoda con aquel gesto. Entraba dentro de la amista y no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que le había acariciado el rostro aquella misma mañana. Así que, simplemente, se dejó guiar por él mientras regresaban al coche.

\- No sé...- Replicó ella en tono desafectado. Señaló hacia un local un poco más adelante, que era evidente que necesitaba una buena limpieza- Ese de ahí parece ideal para ti... Morgan... Te reto a que pidas algo para comer que no venga envasado...

Él contuvo las ganas de reír, y en su lugar, la estrechó un poco más hacia él. Para ese momento, ya habían llegado a la altura del coche. Pulsó el mando antes de apartarse de ella. Luego, abrió la puerta del copiloto para Emily y la mantuvo abierta hasta que ésta entró entre risas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a un lugar donde sirven las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad?.- Le propuso con un guiño- Nos queda de paso.

Emily comprobó su reloj. Aun tenían algo de tiempo y además, debían que dejar a García hacer su magia.

\- ¿Crees que tendrá suficiente clase para mí?- Le preguntó recordando su broma anterior.

Morgan se echó a reír, y finalmente rodeó el coche y ocupó el asiento del conductor. Un momento después, puso rumbo hacia allí.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola!. Gracias por leer esta historia. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por si hay algún error a la hora de escribir, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo para corregir._

_Gracias otra vez._

_._

_._

**CAPITULO 4**

\- Tengo que reconocer que tenías razón... Es una de las mejores hamburguesas que he comido nunca.

Con un par de bocados más, Emily se terminó la hamburguesa que había estado devorando durante los últimos minutos. Derek la observó divertido. Él, por su parte, ya había dado buena cuenta de la suya momentos antes.

\- Ya te lo dije.

Emily sonrió ampliamente. Le hizo una seña al camarero y pidió un descafeinado para ella y un café para Morgan.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me habías traido aquí cuando hemos quedado para ir al campo de tiro?.- Le preguntó con curiosidad. Practicaban juntos desde hacía algunas semanas, pero siempre iban a la cafetería que había en el propio campo cuando terminaban.

\- Es cierto...- Reconoció él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado fingiendo reflexionar- Y luego tal vez podríamos ir al cine... Luego a cenar... Ya sabes.- Sonrió al ver su expresión perpleja- Vamos, Emily...- Rió- ¿Es que no te hartas de mi?.

Era una buena pregunta dado los últimos acontecimientos. En ese momento llegó el camarero y dejó el pedido sobre la mesa, lo que le dio tiempo para pensar una buena respuesta.

\- ¿Cuándo hemos pasado de compartir una hamburguesa a planear una cita?...- Bromeó Emily. Se sentía a gusto con su coqueteo habitual siempre y cuando todo permaneciera dentro de los límites invisibles que habian establecido en un pacto silencioso.-¿O es que consideras traerme aquí una cita?.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, tratando de adivinar si había alguna segunda intención en su comentario. No la vio, así que se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos para ponerla a prueba.

\- Pareces muy ansiosa por saberlo, ¿no?... ¿Es que esperas alguna respuesta en particular?.

Ahora fue ella quien se quedó en silencio. No podía discernir si hablaba en serio o no. Y definitivamente sus límites invisibles se estaban difuminando. Todavía se estaba maldiciendo por haberse metido en aquel aprieto, cuando una voz junto a ellos los interrumpió.

\- Perdón...Agentes...

Ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el origen de la voz, y de inmediato lo reconocieron.

\- Dr. Craig... - Saludó Emily con nerviosismo. No podía evitarlo, aún tenía resonando en su cabeza la pregunta que había quedado sin respuesta.- Qué casualidad... ¿Quiere sentarse?.

Se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio, pero el médico rápidamente hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerles saber que no era necesario.

\- ¡Oh, no!...Lo siento...- Se disculpó él- Estaba en la barra y los he visto... Sólo quería saludarlos y preguntarle qué tal se encontraba...- Luego se dirigió a Morgan- ¿Se ha quejado?.

Emily se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Por qué cuando se hablaba de su salud todo el mundo la ignoraba de aquella forma?.

\- Está bien... Gracias por todo...- Le aseguró Morgan con amabilidad. No podía negar que aquel hombre había sido realmente agradable cuando había atendido a Emily en el Hospital..- ¿De veras no quiere tomar algo?.

\- No...Tengo un poco de prisa, en realidad... Tal vez otro día...- Se quedó pensativo durante un segundo y finalmente sacó una tarjeta que entregó a Emily. Ésta la aceptó un poco perpleja- Si tiene algún problema o si se comienza a encontrar mal no dude en llamarme... Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a su disposición... De hecho me quedaría más tranquilo si se pasara por el Hospital sólo para comprobar que todo está bien.

Emily intercambió una breve mirada con Morgan, pero rápidamente recuperó el control.

\- Sí...Por supuesto... Es una buena idea...Dr. Craig...- Respondió con torpeza. No se sentía cómoda con aquella situación, y menos teniendo en cuenta que Derek lo estaba presenciando.

\- Llámeme John... Y usted es... Emily... ¿No?- Continuó él en tono pretendidamente distraido, aunque estaba claro que conocía su nombre a la perfección.

\- Sí... Emily.

Morgan, que se había quedado al margen totalmente de la conversación observaba su interacción con cierta sorpresa. Una pequeña punzada de celos hizo acto de presencia, pero rápidamente la hizo a un lado. Esperó pacientemente a que el Dr. Craig se despidiera, volviéndolos a dejar a solas.

\- Morgan... Cállate.- Le ordenó Emily antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Sólo con ver su expresión burlona sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando- Se preocupa por sus pacientes. Eso es todo.

\- No he dicho nada...- Replicó él alzando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque son sonrisa lo delataba.

Ella resopló dándose por vencida.

\- De acuerdo... Dilo...

\- No... Está bien... Si quieres salir con él puedes hacerlo... - La invitó con fingida indiferencia- Eres libre, ¿No?.

A Emily no se le escapó la ironía en su voz. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero de repente sentía la necesidad de justificarse ante él, y ella no era precisamente el tipo de persona que buscara la aprobación de los demás.

\- No voy a salir con él...

Esperaba que con aquello el tema quedara zanjado pero Morgan parecía empecinado en insistir. Si no lo hubiera conocido como lo hacía, habría jurado que detrás de su sarcasmo escondía un ligero reproche.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen partido... Un médico, educado, agradable... Seguro que a tu madre le encantaría.

Emily lo miró desconcertada. ¿A qué diablos venía aquello?. ¿A qué estaba jugando?. En cualquier caso, no iba a dejarlo ganar.

\- ¿Me estás animando a que lo haga?..Porque como sigas así, tal vez lo llame...

Lo vio dudar un momento, pero inmediatamente recuperó el control. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa.

\- Será divertido cuando salgamos juntos los tres...- Le susurró- Soy tu protector, ¿recuerdas?.

Ella amplió su sonrisa, y se inclinó a su vez sobre la mesa, de modo que sus rostros quedaron apenas a un par de centimetros de distancia.

\- Tal vez lo lleve a cenar a mi apartamento... Allí no corro peligro... Pero no te preocupes... Puedes esperar en la puerta...

Supo que su comentario había hecho efecto cuando Morgan se retiró hacia atrás y le dirigió una expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a llamarlo?.

Su tono de voz había cambiado. Ya no había atisbo de burla en él, ahora parecía sinceramente inquieto. Sin embargo, Emily decidió jugar un poco más. Se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón, y se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción.

\- ¿De que te sorprendes? Ha sido idea tuya...

Derek tardó un rato en contestar. Emily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

\- Emily... No sé si es el mejor momento para citas...

Ver cómo su rostro se desencajaba ligeramente fue lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar. No había calculado correctamente el efecto de sus palabras en Derek, y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber llegado tan lejos.

\- Morgan, sólo bromeaba...- Se apresuró a aclararle. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que su rostro se relajaba un poco- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Añadió confundida- ¿Por qué te molesta?.

Morgan torció el gesto, mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Dejó sobre la mesa el dinero suficiente para lo que ambos habian pedido y para la propina.

\- Yo invito- Le dijo éste antes de que Emily pudiera protestar.- Será mejor que regresemos...Es tarde...

Ella ni siquiera lo intentó. Morgan se levantó y le tendió la mano. Emily la aceptó y se incorporó.

\- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- Reiteró la pregunta cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

\- No estoy molesto.- Respondió él con voz calmada- Es sólo que no es un buen momento... No quiero que corras riesgo innecesarios.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que me darías tu bendición si salgo con él cuando termine todo esto?.

Lo ojos de Morgan se estrecharon, en un claro gesto de disgusto.

\- Emily... Si quieres salir con él, hazlo. No es asunto mío a quien metes en tu cama.- Replicó con voz cortante.

Se quedó petrificada. Lo observó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del local. Esta vez, no había esperado por ella. Lo siguió, y para cuando lo alcanzó él ya estaba sentado al volante. Emily entró en el coche y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. En lugar de arrancar el motor, Morgan permaneció con las dos manos en el volante, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó, arrepentido- No debí decirte eso...Fue un groserí este asunto me está desquiciando.

\- Está bien. No importa. Olvidemos esto... ¿Quieres?

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas, ya el resto del equipo estaba revisando las cámaras de video, con García al frente.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?- Preguntó Morgan al llegar.

Cualquier signo de tensión entre ambos agentes, había desaparecido.

\- García ha conseguido localizar al sudes en una de las grabaciones- Les informó Rossi- Por la secuencia de tiempo, creemos que te vio al entrar al club, y que luego fue a buscar a la mujer que te tiró la copa encima...

Emily se inclinó un poco hacia la pantalla. Claramente podía reconocerlo hablando con Rose.

\- Estábamos buscándolo dentro del club y nunca llegó a entrar por la puerta principal... Debió acceder a los servicios por la puerta del callejón... Por eso ni Morgan ni yo lo vimos.

\- De todas formas probó suerte... - Señaló Reid- Nada garantizaba que utilizaras el servicio en lugar de regresar directamente a casa...Supongo que lo intenta hasta que da resultado.

\- ¿Tu crees?- Intervino J.J.- Cualquier mujer habría hecho lo que hizo Emily... Su suerte en realidad fue que no apareciera nadie más en los servicios...

\- Me tendió una trampa- Dijo Emily repentinamente. Se había quedado cabizbaja- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?. Fue una estupidez... Sabíamos que era su zona de actuación... Y no lo vi venir...

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos mientras el resto del equipo intercambiaba expresiones de preocupación.

\- Emily... Nadie lo vio venir...- Le recordó Hotch- Esto no es tu culpa... Pensábamos que no iba a aparecer...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero yo debería haberme dado cuenta...Nada ocurre por casualidad...- Insistió. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el resto. Nadie entendía por qué de pronto parecía tan angustiada-Y ahora él está por ahí fuera... Y tal vez mate a otra mujer...

\- No lo creo...- La interrumpió García- He localizado la furgoneta... Ahora puedo seguirla a través de las cámaras, hacia atrás... Podemos acotar la zona desde la que vino.

Todos pudieron contemplar en la pantalla cómo el sudes se bajaba de la furgoneta negra en la que más tarde trataría de introducir a Emily. Retrocediendo en las grabaciones, García consiguió ubicarla en las afueras de la ciudad antes de volver a perderla de vista. En un barrio residencial.

\- No parece el tipo de hombre que viva en un lugar así...- Apuntó Rossi- El perfil indicaba que posiblemente estuviera desempleado y no tuviera familia.

\- García, haz un barrido de los residentes de la zona...Descarta a los que tengan familia...Y comprueba a los que no estén trabajando.

\- ¿Continuamos con el perfil?- Lo cuestionó Reid.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, y simplemente Hotch le indicó a García que hiciera lo que le había pedido. Ésta comenzó a teclear rapidamente en el ordenador, hasta que aparecieron cuatro nombres en la pantalla. Seguidamente, lo hicieron sus fotografías.

Emily fue la primera en reconocerlo.

\- Es él...- Señaló apuntando con el dedo hacia la segunda fotografía- Está un poco cambiado, pero es él... ¿Quien es?.

\- David Foster... Ha estado entrando y saliendo de hospitales de psiquiatría desde niño... - Resumió García- Su madre tenía problemas mentales, y durante un brote psicótico mató a su padre. Foster lo vio todo y parece que nunca superó el trauma. Ahora recibe una paga del Estado y parece que llevaba una vida relativamente tranquila. No tiene ningún tipo de antecedentes penales.

\- ¿Cómo puede permitirse esa casa?.- Apuntó Rossi.

La pregunta quedó en el aire.

\- En cualquier caso- Continuó García- Tenemos una dirección...

\- Bien... Vamos...- Dijo Emily y justo en ese momento recordó un pequeño detalle- Necesito un arma, por cierto..Tengo la de reserva en mi escritorio.- Vio la renuencia en los demás agentes, que ahora intercambiaban miradas entre sí- Hotch... Puedo ser útil. Serviré de distracción.

\- De acuerdo- Cedió éste, aunque no se le veía demasiado convencido. Por lo que Emily pudo comprobar, no era el único. Derek parecía bastante disgustado con la idea, aunque evitó contradecir a su jefe- Pero quédate con Morgan. Y no hagas estupideces, ¿De acuerdo?.

Se dirigieron hacia allí en dos coches diferentes. Se acercaron a la casa en silencio, y esperaron por las órdenes de Hotch. Habían decidido rodear la vivienda, diviéndose en dos grupos. Hotch, Reid y J.J. por la entrada principal, y el resto por la trasera.

Tal y como había ordenado Hotch, Morgan se adelantó al resto, con Emily justo detrás de él, y Rossi en la retaguardia. Ambos con la misión de protegerla si la cosa se ponía fea. La casa era de dos plantas y tenía también un sótano. Mientras Hotch, Reid y J.J. recorrían la planta alta, los otros tres agentes cubrieron la planta baja.

En silencio, Morgan le hizo una señal a Emily para que permaneciera junto a la puerta trasera, mientras Rossi y él se adentraban en el interior desde la cocina. Emily los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron. Miró hacia atrás. Todo parecía tranquilo en el exterior. Se sentía inútil allí parada, y decidió ir tras sus compañeros. Atravesó la cocina, con sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso al salón. Pudo ver a Morgan con su glock en alto, a punto de bajar al sótano, con Rossi justo detrás de él.

Fue entonces cuando todo se precipitó.

Foster salió como un vendamal desde el sótano, empujando a Morgan en el proceso, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Para cuando Rossi y ella misma, reaccionaron, ya el sudes estaba apuntando a Morgan a la cabeza con la glock de Emily. Inmediatamente, se vio rodeado por los otros cinco agentes, Emily y Rossi frente a él, y el resto de agentes que, desde la planta alta, habían acudido alertados por los gritos.

Emily tuvo que contener el horror que la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que le sería al sudes acabar con la vida de Derek.

\- ¡Sueltale, David!- Exclamó ella sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Es a mi a quien quieres!.

Ignoró la expresión alarmada de Morgan y de Rossi, Sí, estaba segura de que creían que era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que salvarle la vida a Morgan.

Se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención del sudes, y en un impulso, dejó su propia arma en el suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia éste.

\- ¡Emily, sal de aquí!- Le gritó Morgan al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

Pero ella volvió a ignorarlo.

\- Me quieres a mí...- Insistió ella- Aquí estoy... No huiré.

Aún tuvo tiempo de ver su expresión de desconcierto antes de que Morgan aprovechara su distracción para derribarlo. Un disparo al aire, hizo que todos los demás agentes se pusieran en movimiento para ayudar a Derek, que ahora trataba de inmovilizar al sudes, pero éste consiguió esquivarlo y se arrinconó contra una pared, esta vez sin tener más rehen que su propia arma en alto.

\- Entrégate, Foster...- Le instó Rossi- ¡Estás rodeado, no tienes salida!

Por un instante, Emily creyó que se rendiría, pero en lugar de hacerlo, alzó el arma en dirección a Morgan.

\- ¡Nunca la tendrás!- Gritó- ¡No es para ti!

Morgan, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera dirigido su ira hacia él en lugar de hacia Emily, consiguió apartarse en el último momento, tirándose de nuevo al suelo, justo a tiempo de esquivar la bala que pasó rozándole el hombro. Inmediatamente Foster cayó, derribado por una bala de Hotch que le había atravesado el corazón.

Derek intercambió una mirada agradecida con su jefe, mientras Rossi y Emily corrían hacia él.

\- Dios mío... Déjame ver...- Le dijo Emily mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para comprobar la gravedad de la herida.

Ya Rossi le había tomado el pulso al sudes para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, y apartó el arma de éste.

\- No es nada... Sólo es un roce- Le aseguró Morgan, aunque de la herida manaba más sangre de la que a Emily le hubiera gustado ver.

Mientras Reid llamaba a una ambulancia, Hotch y J.J. bajaron al sótano. El sudes había fallecido, necesitaban recabar todas las pruebas que pudieran conseguir para que no hubiera duda de su vinculación con las víctimas.

Reid se apresuró a buscar algo que sirviera para taponar la herida, mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Rossi y Emily permanecieron a su lado hasta que finalmente aquel llegó con unas vendas que había encontrado en uno de los baños.

\- No creí que fuera a dispararte a ti...- Señaló Reid una vez que le hubo colocado el vendaje. Derek tenía razón. Sólo había sido un roce a pesar de la sangre. En ese sentido, todos pudieron respirar relativamente aliviados- Pensé que iría a por Emily.

Por supuesto, no era el único que se había fijado no sólo en aquel detalle sino en las últimas palabras del sudes. Derek y Emily compartieron una mirada silenciosa, dejando que el comentario quedara en el aire. Si Rossi había llegado a su propia conclusión, se lo había guardado para sí mismo.

Afortunadamente, pronto llego la ambulancia y nadie volvió a hablar del tema.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Al igual que había hecho Derek el día anterior, Emily no se había separado de éste durante el tiempo en que había permanecido en el hospital. Le habían vendado el hombro, y ahora esperaban a que le dieran el alta.

\- Emily, no es necesario que te quedes aquí. Estarás cansada. No es nada grave y estoy bastante seguro de que García aparecerá de un momento a otro.

No era nada nuevo para ella. García había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando le habían informado de que Morgan estaba en el hospital, y aunque Emily le había asegurado que no era nada grave, era imposible convencerla para que no fuera hasta allí.

\- Bueno. Esperaré hasta que venga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Practicamente recibiste esa bala por mi culpa.

Como si fuera una escena inversa, ahora era Derek el que estaba sentado en la camilla, mientras Emily permanecía de pie, junto a él.

\- ¿Tu culpa? Me salvaste la vida... Fue una estupidez intentar distraerle, pero tengo que reconocer que funcionó... Gracias...

Emily asintió. Sabía que Hotch tarde o temprano la llamaría a capítulo por haberse enfrentado al sudes desarmada, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo sabiendo que con ello le había salvado la vida a Morgan. Con aquel pensamiento, recordó de nuevo las últimas palabras del sudes. No había tenido tiempo de hablarlo a solas con Derek, pero sabía que en algún momento comenzarían las preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué crees que fue a por ti?. ¿Por qué te dijo aquello?- Le preguntó casi con temor- Cuando me atacó apenas tuvo ocasión de verte, y menos juntos. No habia forma de que pudiera saber nada sobre nosotros. ¿Nos estaría vigilando?.

\- Y aunque así lo hiciera... ¿Qué podría averiguar más allá de sus propias fantasías?- Le devolvió la pregunta con la misma expectación que ella había mostrado- Tal vez simplemente me convertí en su rival cuando evité que te secuestrara. Es imposible saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Emily sopesó su teoría. Tenía sentido. Y mejor aún. Podría ser una buena teoría para sugerir al resto del equipo. Pero, ¿Sería suficiente para justificar el riesgo que había asumido al ofrecerle intercambiarse con Derek?.

Justo en aquel momento, escucharon el clásico taconeo de García. Inmediatamente la cortinilla se abrió y la rubia se abalanzó sobre Morgan, entre exclamaciones y lamentos.

\- Estoy bien, Penélope...- Le aseguró éste, soportando estoicamente el abrazo de su amiga que practicamente estaba aplastando su brazo herido- Apenas me rozó. La bala no llegó a entrar.

Después de comprobar con sus propios ojos que así era, García se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?.

Emily sonrió tiernamente ante la preocupación de la analista.

\- Perfectamente.- Le dijo, dándole un pequeño abrazo de gratitud. Al momento, García ya habia acaparado de nuevo a Morgan- Voy a ver cómo va lo de tu alta- Continuó. Era una buena excusa para darles un poco de espacio a los dos amigos.

Se encaminó hacia el mostrador principal, y preguntó a una de las enfermeras. Aún tardarían un rato. El resto del equipo se había quedado en la casa del sudes para terminar el registro, así que optó por tomarse un café en la máquina expendedora. Puso la moneda, y esperó a que el vasito de plástico se llenara.

\- Es bastante aceptable para ser un café de máquina.

Emily reconocío la voz del Dr. Craig justo detrás de ella. No había atendido a Morgan, pero lo había visto por los pasillos al llegar. Se volvió hacia él, y tomó un sorbo.

\- En realidad está bastante bueno- Admitió con una sonrisa- ¿Turno de noche otra vez?.

El Dr. Craig le devolvió la sonrisa. Por primera vez, Emily tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo con atención. En realidad, era más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Ahora, a solas, sin la presencia de Derek, la situación resultaba más cómoda.

\- Me gusta dormir por las mañanas- Bromeó- ¿Qué tal está su compañero?. Escuché que le disparararon.

\- Sí- Le confirmó ella- Un mal caso... Habría preferido que no hubiera muerto nuestro sudes, pero al menos ya no está en las calles.

Él la miró intrigado. Emily se encontró a sí misma luchando por mantener su respiracion acompasada. Desde todo el asunto de Doyle, los hombres no habían estado entre sus prioridades, pero tenía que reconocer que no le disgustaba el que tenía delante.

\- ¿El mismo que la atacó anoche?.

Emily asintió por toda respuesta, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cafe.

\- Supongo que todos podremos dormir más tranquilos...- Se detuvo de nuevo un momento antes de continuar- ¿Y usted que tal está? ¿La cabeza?.

\- Bien. No he tenido mareos, ni nada parecido. Algo de dolor, nada más.

\- Bueno. Déjeme echarle un vistazo. He visto su historial y con sus antecedentes no quiero correr riesgos... Ví que pasó por una cirugía muy delicada hace unos meses. ¿Está tomando aún medicación?.

\- Más de la que me gustaría... Aún tengo problemas estomacales- Le explicó. Inmediatamente se sintió un poco culpable por el café que tenía entre las manos.

\- Quizás pueda hacer algo con eso.

Emily aceptó su ofrecimiento. Era refrescante encontrar a un médico que fuera capaz de impedir que echara a correr. Y era aún más refrescante conocer a alguien que le sirviera para distraer su atención de su relación actual con Derek.

Acompañó al Dr. Craig hasta su consulta y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de examinarla. Cuando lo hizo, la instó para que tomara asiento frente a su mesa.

\- Parece que todo está bien- Dictaminó éste- De todas formas, aún puede haber algún efecto secundario... ¿Está durmiendo bien? No he podido evitar fijarme en sus ojeras.

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida. Estaba claro que su maquillaje había desaparecido con el paso de las horas.

\- No realmente...- Dudó un momento antes de decidir si podía confiar en él- Pesadillas... Pero no quiero tomar medicación para eso.

\- Hace bien. En cualquier caso, le prescribiré algo más suave para la úlcera que padece. Y si necesita algo para dormir, no dude en preguntarme.

El Dr. Craig se incorporó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa hasta acercarse a ella. Le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Emily lo hizo y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se quedaron frente a frente.

\- Gracias...Dr. Craig.

\- John, por favor.- Le recordó él- Creo que podríamos saltarnos los formalismos. Me gustaría verte fuera de aquí, si no estás muy ocupada protegiendo la ciudad...

Emily rió ante su comentario.

\- Lo pensaré.

Después de despedirse, se reunió de nuevo con Morgan y García. Derek se estaba poniendo de nuevo la camisa, con clara intención de salir de allí. Era evidente que ya le habían dado el alta.

\- ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?.- Le preguntó García- ¿Has conocido a algún médico guapo?.

Lo había dicho bromeando, pero no tenía ni idea de lo certero que habia sido su comentario. Emily notó cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas y supo que habían adquirido un tono rojizo cuando vio como García ampliaba los ojos por la emoción.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- Exclamó entusiasmada.

Aún Emily tuvo que esquivar la mirada ¿dolida? de Morgan para poder contestarle.

\- No es nada de lo que estás pensado... Sólo fue una consulta profesional.

\- ¿El Dr. Craig?- Preguntó entonces Morgan.

Emily pudo notar perfectamente el ligero reproche que escondía.

\- Sí...Sólo quería asegurarse de que todo está bien... Nada más.

García estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario travieso, pero en el último momento se contuvo. De pronto, la atmósfera entre sus dos compañeros se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se habian quedado con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Estaba desconcertada. Jamás los había visto actuar de aquella forma, a pesar de que apenas habían cruzado unas palabras. Pero era evidente que ambos estaban realmente incómodos.

En algún momento, Morgan se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo observaba y rapidamente recuperó la compostura. De nuevo, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

\- Hoy conduces tú, Penélope.

Ésta le dirigió una última mirada a Emily, pero ella apartó la vista hacia el suelo. Finalmente, todos se dirigieron hacia el coche de la analista, quien dejó a cada uno en su casa, antes de seguir hasta su propio apartamento.

Por primera vez, en meses, Emily durmió toda la noche. El cansancio había podido con las peores de sus pesadillas, y si las había tenido, no podía recordarlas. Tan pronto amaneció, se levantó, tomó un desayuno ligero y comprobó los mensajes de su móvil. Se detuvo al comprobar que Morgan le había escrito. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla hasta dar con él. "Lo siento. No pretendía incomodarte. Sólo estaba preocupado".

"Por supuesto", se dijo Emily así misma, "Sólo está preocupado". Aquella explicación comenzaba a parecerle una simple excusa. En cualquier caso, agradeció su disculpa. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura, era de que él no habría dudado en arriesgar su vida por ella, tal y como había hecho ella la noche anterior por él.

Al llegar a las oficinas, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas la estaban esperando sobre la mesa. Apenas se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa cuando García y J.J la asaltaron.

-¿Entonces?. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?.

Entre risas, Emily se dio la vuelta para recibir a las dos rubias. J:J. Parecía más comedida, pero García sin duda había encontrado la noticia del siglo.

\- Penélope García... ¿Te has quedado con la nota?- La regañó. Había buscado por todas partes, pero no había encontrado ni rastro.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación, exageradamente ofendida.

-¿Cómo crees que haría eso?.

\- Lo intentó- Le aclaró J.J.- Pero no había. ¿No sabes quien te lo ha enviado?... Porque García me ha hablado de un tal Doctor...

Emily frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que ellas debían haber creído que eran del Dr. Craig- John-, pero su pensamiento había ido hacia otra persona. Una que le había enviado un mensaje disculpándose. Aún así, le resultaba extraño que le hubiera enviado justamente rosas rojas. Esa elección tenía demasiadas implicaciones personales como para que no levantaran suspicacias.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la oficina de Morgan antes de volver a prestar atención a sus amigas.

\- No tengo ni idea...-Les aseguró, y luego le guiñó un ojo a García.- Lo siento, Pen... Me temo que tendrás que hacer las averiguaciones por ti misma.- Se burló.

J.J. Y Emily compartieron una expresión divertida mientras la rubia hacía un mohín de pura frustración.

\- Tengo que consultar un expediente con Morgan...,- Se excusó Emily con naturalidad- Luego nos vemos.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de éste y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Esperó a que él contestara para entrar y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Hola- Saludó tímidamente sin atreverse a ir más allá del umbral.

Derek, que hasta aquel momento había estado enfrascado en unos informes, alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- Hey...

Se incorporó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia ella, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada en la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó cuando estuvieron frente a frente. La contempló detenidamente. De repente parecía extrañamente cohibida. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con el mensaje que le había enviado.

\- Sí... Recibí tu mensaje...No es necesario que te disculpes, Morgan. En realidad, yo soy la que tengo que darte las gracias. Has estado a mi lado desde que he vuelto. Significa mucho para mí.

Derek frunció el ceño tratando de entender a qué venía aquella actitud tan impropia de ella.

\- Siempre.

Entre ambos se instaló un silencio incómodo. Demasiado incómodo como para que Emily fuera capaz de lidiar con ello. De pronto, no encontraba razón alguna para estar allí. Tocar la puerta de su despacho había sido un impulso irracional y ahora no sabía cómo explicar su presencia allí.

\- Tengo que terminar unos informes...- Se excusó ella tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor que la recorrió. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?. Puso una mano en la manecilla de la puerta de forma tan torpe que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo nervioso.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió la mano de Derek sobre su cintura, llamando su atención. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él con expresión confusa.

\- Así que has decidido salir con él.

Amplío sus ojos, sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan directa. Balbuceó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- No he decidido nada... ¿De dónde has sacado eso?.

Y ahora, el que parecía perplejo, era Derek. Repentinamente la conversación se tornó tremendamente torpe.

\- Oh.. Vi las flores... Pensé...

Por supuesto, las flores. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que él debía haberlas visto?. Además, después de todo, ¿no había sido esa la razón por la que se había presentado en su oficina?. Ahora estaba más desconcertada si cabía. La única persona que creía que había podido enviárselas, definitivamente no lo había hecho.

\- ¿No me las enviaste tu?.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Era decepción lo que leía en ellos?. No podía ser. ¿O tal vez sí?.

\- No... - Dijo en un tono de disculpa- Aunque viendo tu expresión, tal vez debería haberlo hecho...- Añadió con una sonrisa cálida.

Y aunque su intención había sido aligerar el ambiente, consiguió justo el efecto contrario. Las mejillas de Emily se ruborizaron en dos segundos.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó avergonzada- No quise insinuar... Es sólo que... - Continuó sin saber cómo salir de aquel jardín sin ponerse en evidencia- Quiero decir...

Aquella reacción casi adolescente le causó ternura. No era normal ver a Emily en aquella actitud, y en realidad no podía decir que le disgustara.

\- Está bien, Emily... Lo entiendo... - La tranquilizó con voz suave- Asumí que eran de él...Tal vez sea un admirador secreto...- Añadió con un guiño.- Aunque lo más normal es que tengas que agradecérselo al Dr. Craig.

\- Si.. Bueno... Lo llamaré para comprobarlo. En realidad, no creo que tenga tanta importancia.- Le aseguró ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Morgan parecía más interesado en aquel asunto de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

\- Rosas rojas... - Le recordó. No necesitaba explicarle que las rosas rojas significaban algo más que una amistad- Sí, es para tanto...

Emily se negó en entrar en aquel juego que no acababa de entender. Se limitó a responder con una tímida sonrisa y con un apenas audible "tengo que volver", se despidió de él.

Morgan no intentó detenerla de nuevo. Simplemente se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba, mientras se preguntaba si alguien más había puesto sus ojos en ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Después de dejar el despacho de Morgan, Emily buscó un poco de privacidad en los lavabos de señoras. Sacó de su cartera la tarjeta que John le había entregado, y después de dudar durante unos segundos, marcó su número. Esperó nerviosa, apoyada en la pared, mientras escuchaba la señal del teléfono. Al quinto tono, una voz somnolienta respondió.

"Mierda", se maldijo a sí misma. Había olvidado por completo que tenía el turno de noche.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó rapidamente- No pretendía despertarte.

Una breve pausa, antes de que él la identificara.

\- ¿Emily?. ¿Eres tu?.

En lugar de contestar, se mordió el labio durante unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Pero ya había dado el paso, y no le quedaba otra opción que seguir adelante.

\- Sí... Me preguntaba si tenía que agradecerte las flores que recibí esta mañana.

Dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca. Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, al menos así saldría de dudas, pero el ligero carraspeo al otro lado le indicó que John no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

\- En realidad no... Parece que se me han adelantado...- Titubeó el Dr. Craig- Lo siento. No fui yo. Suelo esperar a la primera cita para comenzar con el tema de las flores.

A oídos de Emily sonaba un poco desconcertado, y se sintió culpable de haberlo puesto en aquella situación tan incómoda.

\- Discúlpame tú a mí...Es sólo que no llevaban tarjeta... Así que pensé...

Se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Le habría mentido si le hubiera dicho que había pensado en él, porque no lo había hecho, al menos en primer lugar. Él era simplemente la segunda opción, después de Morgan, pero evidentemente nunca se lo habría confesado.

\- No importa...- Le aseguró el Doctor- En realidad iba a llamarte. Esta noche trabajo, pero me preguntaba si podríamos quedar esta tarde para tomar algo.

Aquella invitación la pilló demasiado desprevenida, y demasiado culpable como para ser capaz de hilar una excusa improvisada. De alguna manera acabó aceptando su invitación sin saber ni siquiera el motivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana transcurrió entre la burocracia habitual. Era lo normal cuando no tenían casos. Revisión de casos antiguos y puesta al dia de informes, todo ello amenizado con algunas bromas entre compañeros. No volvió a coincidir con Morgan a solas, o más bien, para ser exactos, se esforzó por evitarlo a toda costa, hasta que por fin su reloj le recordó que había quedado con John a las seis.

Se habían citado en una pequeña cafetería situada junto al parque donde tantas veces ella misma solía ir a correr. Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando lo divisó, esperándola sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. John sonrió al verla entrar y con un gesto de la mano, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Y a pesar de su nerviosismo inicial, se encontró inmersa en una agradable conversación, mientras tomaban tranquilamente una taza de café.

\- Supongo que viajas mucho por trabajo.- Le preguntó él. Habían estando saltando de un tema a otro, sin llegar a profundizar demasiado en ninguno. Emily agradecía que respetara su espacio. De otro modo, no se habría sentido tan cómoda.

\- Sí- Admitió ella con una sonrisa- Siempre tenemos algún caso... Es difícil a veces, pero me recompensa saber que estoy haciendo algo para que las personas se sientan más seguras.

Emily notó cómo los ojos de su acompañante se estrechaban con curiosidad.

\- A juzgar por lo que he visto, también debe ser muy peligroso.,,

Dadas sus últimas experiencias, era imposible negar aquella afirmación. Su profesión, no sólo era peligrosa, sino que además sembraba la desconfianza en su día a día. Incluso el tema de las flores, ahora que había descartado todas sus opciones, resultaba inquietante. Después de hablar con John por teléfono, había tratado de averiguar en seguridad, quien las había entregado, pero no había nadie que hubiera preguntado por ella al entrar. Cierto es que no había tenido tiempo de indagar más, y que probablemente Penélope pudiera obtener su identidad, pero en honor a la verdad, no tenía ningún deseo de generar alarma entre el resto de agentes.

-¿Emily?.

La voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había perdido en ellos, mientras él esperaba en silencio por su respuesta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar la pregunta.

\- Bueno... Alguna vez lo es- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Por un momento, tuvo la certeza de que si era realmente sincera, él echaría a correr.

John sonrió con condescendencia.

\- Por tu historial diría que bastante a menudo... Diría que hace unos meses estuviste a punto de morir...- John alzó levemente la mano en un gesto de calma cuando Emily abrió la boca, sorprendida.- Sólo es una observación... No quiero presionarte. Me hablaste de tus pesadillas...Y vi tus cicatrices cuando te examiné. He supuesto que todo está relacionado... - Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.- Perdona... Te he incomodado.

En ese momento Emily tuvo que decidir si podía confiar en él. Apenas lo conocía, y por norma general no depositaba fácilmente su confianza en nadie. De hecho, ese era uno de los motivos más habituales de sus discusiones con Morgan. Y aunque éste no estaba allí para verla, sintió la necesidad de demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de hacerlo.

\- No importa. Es que no suelo hablar de ello. Fue durante un caso... Alguien de mi pasado, en realidad... Me secuestró y me torturó...Pero ahora está muerto... Así que... Quedan las cicatrices... Las odio en realidad...Especialmente...

Su mano se dirigió hacia su pecho de forma inconsciente. No había sido su intención, pero aquel gesto la delató ante el médico.

\- ¿El tatuaje?... - Preguntó con curiosidad. Esperó a que ella lo confirmara con un pequeño asentimiento silencioso- Cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que era reciente... Y de que estaba mal cicatrizado... Puedo recomendarte a un buen cirujano si quieres deshacerte de él.

El hecho de que no encontrara ni un ápice de compasión en su recomendación, sino únicamente una valoración profesional, la reconfortó. La única que sabía lo que le había hecho Doyle, era J.J. y ni siquiera con ella había cruzado más de dos frases sobre el asunto. No podía imaginarse a sí misma contándole al resto que Doyle la había marcado como si le perteneciera.

\- Gracias... Lo pensaré...Aún me horroriza la idea de pasar por una nueva cirugía... Pero sí... Quiero deshacerme de él. Al principio se infectó, y cuando lo consulté me dijeron que debía esperar un tiempo... Y al final... Bueno...

Terminó su diatriba en un balbuceo. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de por qué no se había atrevido a dar el paso en todos aquellos meses. Suponía que su terror a que le dijeran que siempre quedaría una cicatriz era mayor a verlo día tras día frente al espejo.

Su teléfono sonó repentinamente, sobresaltando a ambos. Emily le dirigió a su acompañante una expresión de disculpa, sabiendo de antemano que probablemente García la estuviera avisando de un nuevo caso. Lo confirmó unos segundos después. Debían volar a Los Ángeles de inmediato. Un nuevo caso, un nuevo asesino en serie, y nuevas víctimas. Aquel era su día a día, y tomar un café con un hombre agradable, sólo una anécdota.

\- Lo siento... Trabajo...- Le informó escuetamente.

Esperó algún gesto de decepción, pero de la boca de John sólo salieron palabras de comprensión, lo que sin duda le otorgaba algunos puntos más. Llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta. Poco después la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la cafetería.

\- ¿Te parece que quedemos para cenar cuando vuelvas? En el Hospital me deben algunos días libres.- Le propuso con una sonrisa.

Emily tenía que admitir que estaba bastante asombrada de que él no se rindiera. La regla general era que los hombres salieran despavoridos cuando conocían su modo de vida.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poco después volaba a Los Ángeles acompañada del resto del equipo. Pronto se vieron inmersos tratando de detener a un asesino en serie que estaba causando terror en el campus universitario. Ya había habido tres victimas antes de que las autoridades locales les avisaran, y horas después de llegar, aun en la madrugada, habían encontrado a una cuarta. Aunque habian conseguido algunos avances, no eran suficientes para realizar una detención, así que Hotch los había obligado a dormir un poco antes de continuar. A solas en su habitación, contigua a la de Morgan, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriera por su piel mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, había evitado a Morgan. La situación con él, resultaba cada vez más extraña. Sus miradas preocupadas, comenzaban a resultar tan exasperantes como sus respuestas evasivas. Por no decir que después de su encuentro con John, no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. Agradeció que Hotch la hubiera emparejado con Reid durante la mañana, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Por normal general, su pareja en el campo era Morgan.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando envolvía su cuerpo alrededor de la toalla. Se apresuró a salir del baño pensando que a aquellas horas sólo podía ser algo relacionado con el caso. Casi tropezó con la cama en su intento de rescatar la llamada. Por fin lo hizo, sin tiempo siquiera a comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

\- "Prentiss".

Esperó escuchar la voz de Hotch al otro lado, pero en su lugar sólo había silencio. Volvió a identificarse con su apellido, pero tampoco sirvió de nada. Finalmente miró la pantalla del teléfono. Número desconocido.

\- ¿Quien es?.- Preguntó tratando de ocultar un ligero nerviosismo. No podía evitar relacionar aquella llamada con las flores. No podía ser casualidad.

Un nuevo silencio, y luego quien quiera que fuera aquel desconocido, cortó la llamada. Emilly aún se quedó con el teléfono en la mano durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió no alertar al equipo de nada aún. En mitad de un caso no quería que nada distrajera su atención.

Eran más de las once, y estaba agotada, así que dejó el telefono sobre la mesilla de noche, y se metió en la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminó sigilosamente entre las sombras. Extendió la mano hacia los lados con la esperanza de encontrar algo sólido. Sn embargo, sabía que no lo haría. Ya había tenido aquel sueño otras veces. Multitud de veces en realidad, desde que se había despertado en aquel hospital después de que Doyle casi la matara. Y por eso sabía exactamente qué era lo que vendría a continuación. Dentro de un instante sentiría el aliento de Doyle en su nuca, y sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Se despertaría gritando a pesar de que se repetía una y otra vez que sólo era una pesadilla recurrente, producto de un trauma con el que convivía desde hacía meses, sin que sus visitas obligatorias al psicólogo las hicieran desaparecer.

Trató de despertar. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

Fue justo cuando sintió la presencia de Doyle detrás de ella cuando consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionara. Abrió los ojos, aferrada a las sábanas con su cuerpo envuelto en sudor. Por un instante creyó que había conseguido contener el grito.

Por un instante.

Hasta que vio a Doyle sentado, a los pies de su cama.

Y sonreía.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al tiemo que un alarido salió de su garganta. Su mente era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No estaba soñando. Aquel no era uno de sus malditos sueños. Lo que estaba viendo simplemente era imposible.

Todos aquellos pensamientos transcurrieron apenas en unos segundos, mientras saltaba de la cama, entre gemidos ahogados y sus ojos fijos en aquella presencia que no podía estar allí. Sin soltar siquiera la sábana, inconsciente de que se había agarrado a ella como si le fuera la vida, se dio de bruces contra la puerta de la habitación antes de lograr abrirla.

Sólo cuando se encontró a la luz tenue del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del resto del equipo, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, consiguió sentirse relativamente a salvo. Se dejó caer junto a la pared, y se quedó en el suelo con las piernas recogidas entre sus brazos, y sus manos ocultando su rostro enrojecido mientras obligaba a su mente a recuperar la cordura.

Estaba tan abstraida que no se percató de la presencia de Morgan, de cuclillas a su lado, hasta que le rozó el hombro. Su cuerpo se contrajo de forma instintiva y dirigió sus ojos atermorizados hacia él, reconociéndo justo a tiempo de contener otro grito.

\- Emily, tranquila...Sólo soy yo...

Su voz calmada fue un bálsamo en toda aquella locura. Jadeó, aliviada a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que Morgan debía creer que había perdido el juicio.

\- Derek... - Balbuceó, incapaz de darle cualquier explicación a su estado. De pronto, se sentía como una estúpida. Por supuesto qeu su visión no había sido más que parte de su pesadilla. Una pesadilla muy vívida teniendo en cuenta que había conseguido alertar a Morgan- Lo siento... Te he despertado.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, como si no entendiera por qué le pedía disculpas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Le preguntó finalmente con voz preocupada. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la puerta. Parecía que evaluaba la situación tratando de deducir si había algún peligro real en todo aquello.

\- Nada... Sólo una pesadilla.- Le aseguró ella en voz baja. Sin embargo, no habia demasiado convencimiento en su voz, y Morgan lo detectó rapidamente.

\- Estás temblando...- Le señaló él sin perder aquella suavidad en su tono. Luego tomó una de sus manos que, aunque con menos fuerza, aún seguía aferrada a la sábana.- Ven... Volvamos a tu habitación antes de que los demás se despierten.

Y aunque su primer gesto había sido seguir su mano, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando lo oyó hablar de regresar al dormitorio. Sí, había sido un sueño, pero su parte irracional aún no estaba preparada para sdormir allí.

Hizo un gesto de negación, sintiéndose aún más estúpida. ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? ¿Que su antiguo amante y verdugo muerto estaba sentado a los pies de su cama?.

De nuevo, Morgan se quedó en silencio, contemplándola. _Estudiándola. _Casi podía ver los engranajes en su mente perfilándola. Sin embargo, no había la mínima expresión de reproche en sus ojos, sólo pura y genuina inquietud.

Por segunda vez, tiró de ella con suavidad.

\- Venga... Vamos a mi habitación. Te quedas conmigo esta noche.

Recorrió tras él la escasa distancia que separaba las dos puertas, hasta el interior de la habitación de Morgan. Éste, encendió las luces antes de guiarla hasta la cama, donde Emily se sentó con expresiòn desconcertada. Por fin la parte racional comenzaba a funcionar, no lo suficiente como para regresar a su dormitorio, pero sí lo necesario como para recordar que estaban en mitad de un caso y que aquello era cualquier cosa menos profesional.

Morgan se alejó hasta el minibar, y regreso con un vaso en las manos. El liquido transparente onduló en su interior justo antes de que lo pusiera entre sus manos.

\- Estamos trabajando- Le recordó ella. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para rechazar la bebida.

Morgan se sentó junto a ella.

\- Sólo un sorbo- La instó- Son las tres de la mañana. Cuando amanezca cualquier efecto habrá desaparecido.

Emily renunció a discutir con él. Y realmente necesitaba algo que calmara el temblor de sus manos. Morgan la observó en silencio mientras esperaba a que se tranquilizara. Por fin la escuchó exhalar un suspiro de cansancio. El truco del alcohol parecía haber funcionado.

\- Gracias...- Susurró ella. Alargó el brazo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche.- No sé qué me ha pasado. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan real.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?.- Le preguntó Morgan con cautela. Emily podía darse cuenta de que no quería presionarla.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No ha sido nada...- Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia la puerta. El miedo volvió a su rostro a pesar de sus intentos de aparentar normalidad.

\- Quédate aquí- Le dijo él, recordándole su ofrecimiento anterior.- Puedes regresar antes de que el resto despierte. No tienen por qué enterarse.

Por supuesto. _El resto del equipo._ A Morgan le preocupaba lo que pudieran deducir. Sin embargo, no era en eso en lo que ella había pensado. Sólo habia una cama, y ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiada ropa encima. Por no decir que acababa de dejar entrar a alguien más en su vida. Sus palabras siguientes, totalmente espontáneas, fueron producto de esa cadena de pensamientos.

\- John y yo hemos hecho planes para cuando regresemos a Virginia.

Emily contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el cambio en la expresión de Morgan. De la preocupación había pasado al desconcierto. Pero no era un desconcierto producto sólo de la sorpresa. Parecía en cierto modo, dolido. Inmediatamente se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Era posible escoger un peor momento para hablarle de John?.

Morgan, por su parte, se había quedado en silencio, observándola.

\- Me parece bien.- Dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien- Luego hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Aún así te quedas aquí. No voy a dejarte sola esta noche-Miró a su alrededor barajando sus opciones- Si te incomoda que duerma a tu lado puedo dormir sobre la alfombra.

Emily abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar. De pronto, todas sus reservas parecían demasiado infantiles como para siquiera entrar a valorarlas

\- No es necesario...- Le aseguró ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- La cama es amplia y somos adultos. A decir verdad, prefiero tener compañía.

Se recostó en la cama y le sonrió timidamente. Morgan frunció el ceño, aún renuente a incomodarla, pero finalmente se unió a ella. Cuando ambos se encontraron frente a frente, sin tocarse, pero envueltos en la misma sábana se miraron con complicidad, y en cierto modo con diversión. Demasiado a menudo habían jugado la carta del flirteo en público como parte de sus bromas habituales como para no darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación.

\- Así que al final has conseguido meterme en tu cama...- Se burló ella guiñándole un ojo. Estaba sorprendida de que, después de todo, la situación no había sido tan violenta como había creido en un principio.

Esperó por su reacción. Lo normal es que hubiera replicado con otra broma de igual calibre.

En su lugar, Morgan se acercó a ella, para dejar un suave beso en su frente y retirarse de nuevo hacia su lado de la cama. Emily se quedó perpleja. En silencio, lo cuestionó con la mirada.

\- Duerme, Em... Necesitas descansar.

Fue todo lo que obtuvo de él aquella noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

La despertó el sonido de la ducha. Entreabrió los ojos lentamente tratando de reconocer el mobiliario a su alrededor. Por fin recordó el motivo por el que no se encontraba en su dormitorio, reafirmado por la imagen de Morgan envuelto únicamente en una toalla junto a la puerta del baño.

Su primer instinto fue desviar la vista hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su cuerpo salpicado de gotas de agua. De forma absurda, tiró de la sábana ocultando su propia escueta indumentaria.

Morgan la miró boquiabierto. Teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido juntos, era una reacción bastante surrealista.

\- Buenos días- La saludó con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro. Pasó junto a la cama y rebuscó en su bolso de viaje. Sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta, junto con la ropa interior que, evidentemente, no llevaba debajo de aquella toalla.

Por fin Emily superó su vergüenza inicial, y consiguió devolverle el saludo, con otro "buenos días" más débil.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación antes de que alguien me encuentre aquí- Continuó torpemente. Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando tras de sí la sábana. Sintió los ojos de Morgan fijos en ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Puso su mano sobre el pomo, y se detuvo- Gracias por todo, Morgan- Añadió en voz baja.

Éste se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego se acercó hacia ella, aún con las prendas de ropa sujetas entre sus manos. Emily tuvo que contener el estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando Derek rozó con delicadeza su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Estás bien?. - Le preguntó con suavidad- Anoche parecías aterrorizada.

Por supuesto. Él no iba a olvidar aquello tan fácilmente.

Asintió débilmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Ya te lo dije...- Le aseguró en medio de su propia incertidumbre. Su mano giró por fin el pomo de la puerta y ésta se entreabrió. Comprobó con cautela que no había nadie en el pasillo- Tengo que volver. Si alguien me ve salir de aquí no sé que explicación iba a dar.

La mano de Morgan bajó entonces desde su mejilla hasta su muñeca, deteniéndola antes de salir.

\- ¿Importa lo que puedan creer?.

Emily se volvió hacia él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?. Por supuesto, en su interior sabía el motivo, pero necesitaba que pronunciara las palabras en voz alta. Sus ambigüedad, resultaba frustrante.

\- ¿Qué respuesta esperas escuchar, Morgan?.

Esta vez, sólo hubo silencio.. Emily suspiró con cansancio, y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando regresó a la suya, ya cualquier atisbo de miedo de la noche anterior había desaparecido. A la luz de la mañana, las cosas no resultaban tan aterradoras.

Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones que la policía local había habilitado en la Comisaría. Allí estaba ya trabajando el resto del equipo, a excepción de García, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda sobre la que se encontraban los informes del caso. Cruzó una breve mirada con Morgan antes de tomar asiento entre J.J. y Reid.

Rossi estaba exponiendo sus últimas conclusiones cuando su teléfono sonó nuevamente. En esa ocasión tuvo que soportar algunas miradas suspicaces cuando se detuvo a contemplar la pantalla antes de decidir si debía cortar la llamada o contactar con García para pedirle que identificara el origen. Con una sonrisa nerviosa eligió la primera opción. Simplemente no tenía intención de desviar la atención del caso.

Pero inevitablemente sabía que si aquello continuaba así, comenzarían a hacer preguntas que no le apetecía contestar.

Y como esperaba, sucedió. Finalmente Hotch la había emparejado con Morgan y los había enviado a entrevistar a un testigo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar por tercera vez mientras Morgan conducía hacia la casa de éste, con Emily de copiloto. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, y ante la mirada curiosa de Morgan, Emilly respondió la llamada con un escueto "Prentiss", demasiado titubeante como para no llamar la atención de su compañero.

El resultado había sido el mismo silencio que la primera vez. Con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, dejó a un lado el teléfono.

\- ¿Quién te está llamando?... Te has quedado pálida como un fantasma.

Se había quedado tan absorta, que se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Morgan habia estado conduciendo durante casi veinte minutos, con la vista pendiente en aquella carretera solitaria, pero ahora la había desviado unos segundos para observar lo que hacía.

\- No lo sé... Un número oculto...Supongo que algún bromista...- Se limitó ella a explicarle restándole importancia,

\- ¿No es el doctor?.

Emily frunció el ceño. Aunque en realidad no debía sorprenderse. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que le había contado que estaban saliendo, o lo que fuera que hubiera entre los dos.

\- ¿Por qué iba a llamar y quedarse en silencio?:

Morgan se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

\- No lo sé... ¿Por qué iba a enviarte rosas sin nota?.- La cuestionó a su vez.

Y allí tenía la razón. Morgan simplemente había asumido que las flores habían sido cosa de John. Estaba claro que no estaba contento con su decisión de salir con él, a pesar de que la noche anterior, de su boca, había salido justo lo contrario.

\- No fue él... - Le aclaró aún perpleja por su actitud- Y no es tampoco él quien me ha estado llamando.

De nuevo Morgan clavó sus ojos en ella, ajeno por unos segundos a que conducía un vehículo, hasta que Emily le señaló hacia la carretera para recordarle que era allí donde debía prestar atención. En lugar de seguir hacia adelante, Morgan apartó el vehículo hacia el borde del camino y detuvo el motor.

Emily abrió la boca con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces?. Tenemos que ir a entrevistar al testigo.

Sin embargo, Morgan ignoró cualquier apreciación sobre la urgencia del caso.

\- Emily, ¿Cuántas llamadas has recibido?.

Emily percibió inmediatamente la inquietud en su voz.

\- Tres con ésta...Desde que comenzamos el caso...- Susurró con aire de niña pequeña, como si estuviera confesando una travesura.- Nunca dicen nada, en realidad.. Y antes de que insistas...Estoy segura de que esto no tiene nada que ver con John- Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de cómo Morgan fruncía el ceño al escucharla utilizar su nombre de pila con naturalidad.- Tal vez ni siquiera esté relacionado con las flores.

Durante unos instantes, esperó´a que él le recriminara que no se lo hubiera contado antes.. En su mente casi podía escucharlo gritando alarmado, pero en lugar de eso, se contuvo. Y viendo su expresión, estaba segura de que le estaba costando mucho hacerlo.

Se quedó en silencio observándolo, mientras él se hundía en sus propias cavilaciones, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

\- En cuanto termine el caso hablaremos con Hotch... Averiguaremos quien te está acosando...

Ella emitió un suave jadeo de incredulidad. ¿Acosándola?. Se arrepintió de haberse sincerado con Morgan. ¿Cómo había confiado en que él mantendría aquel asunto entre ambos, dejando a un lado al resto del equipo?.

\- ¿No crees que estás llevando las cosas al extremo?... No hay necesidad de involucrar al equipo... No harás más que preocuparlos sin motivo...Puedo resolver esto sola...

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al argumento de hacía sólo un par de noches.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te decías cuando Doyle vino a por ti?... ¿Que podías arreglártelas sin ayuda de nadie?... Porque ya sabemos cómo resultó eso..

Se quedó estupefacta. ¿Realmente?. Morgan lo habia dicho sin pensar, pero estaba claro que aquel asunto lo seguía atormentando, a pesar de sus vanos intentos por ocultar que aún les quedaban demasiadas cosas que resolver. Sabía que Morgan había pasado un infierno creyendo que practicamente había muerto entre sus brazos, y sabía también que estaba conteniendo su resentimiento por haberle mentido, sólo para hacerle la vuelta más fácil. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que desapareciera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres sacar ese tema ahora?.

Inmediatamente Derek se dio cuenta de que no había sido el comentario más adecuado. No había sido su intención entrar de nuevo en una discusión sobre Doyle, y ella no parecía estar preparada para escuchar la verdadera razón de por qué le dolía tanto que no hubiera confiado en él. Sabía que en algún momento debía sincerarse con ella, pero no quería añadir más presión de la que ya tenía. Aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de volver a sentirse a gusto en su antigua vida y no tenía intención de ponerle las cosas más difíciles con algo que definitivamente no sabría como encajar en aquel momento.

Especialmente cuando ni siquiera él había conseguido asimilar aún que sus sentimientos hacia ella hacía tiempo que habían traspasado los límites de la amistad.

\- No Emily... No quiero sacar ese tema ahora... Tú misma lo dijiste...Sólo digo que sigues teniendo problemas de confianza... Esperaba que lo ocurrido te hubiera servido para algo...Está claro que me equivoqué...

Su tono pretendidamente conciliador, no surtió sin embargo, el efecto deseado. Emily interpretó el cansancio en su voz, como si fuera un reproche.

\- ¿Sabes, Morgan?...- Le replicó ella con frialdad.- Será mejor que vayamos a entrevistar a ese testigo...

Morgan suspiró, sintiéndose como un estúpido.

-Emily...

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Casi podía visualizar los muros que acababa de levantar a su alrededor. _Inalcanzable._ ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer eso?.

\- ¿Quieres arrancar el motor, o tendré que conducir yo?.

El aire se cortaba cuando Emily y Derek se reunieron con el resto del equipo en la Comisaría, después de entrevistar al testigo. Tomaron asiento junto a los demás, alrededor de la mesa procurando hacerlo lo más alejado posible el uno del otro. Derek contestó con un escueto "nada" cuando Reid preguntó qué ocurría. Hotch, después de estudiarlos con una rápida mirada, los instó para centrarse de nuevo en el caso, haciendo nota mental para hablar con ellos posteriormente.

Durante el resto del caso, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema, y ambos agradecieron que Hotch decidiera no seguir emparejándolos. Emily se encontró más cómoda con Rossi y Derek con J.J. Sólo tuvieron que esquivar algunas preguntas curiosas, pero ninguno de los otros agentes trató de indagar más allá una vez que los implicado comenzaron a responder con evasivas.

Y ahora Emily se encontraba de nuevo contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras recordaba ensimismada los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

\- ¿No vas a responder?.- Le sugirió Rossi, sentado justo frente a ella, en el avión que los llevaba de regreso a casa.

Pero cuando ella alzó la vista, en lugar de dirigirla hacia Rossi, se volvió hacia Derek. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Podía sentir sus ojos como si estuvieran atravesándola. Morgan se había sentado junto a Rossi, y sólo le bastó un rápido movimiento para arrebatarle el teléfono de la mano.

\- ¡Morgan!- Exclamó ella- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.

Cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron, alertados por su tono imperioso. Derek se levantó del asiento, apartándose de Emily. Ésta, también se incorporó, pero poco pudo hacer para detenerlo. Mientras, el teléfono seguía sonando de forma irritante. Volvió a tomar asiento con un resoplido de frustración cuando Morgan sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se comunicó con García.

\- García... Voy a contestar una llamada en el teléfono de Emily.. Intenta localizarla.

El resto de miembros del equipo, cruzaron miradas silenciosas sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Buscaron una explicación en Emily, pero ésta estaba tan centrada en Morgan que ni siquiera era consciente del revuelo que había causado a su alrededor.

Y el teléfono seguía sonando.

Derek esperó a que la analista le diera la señal y esquivando los ojos furiosos de Emily, finalmente deslizó el dedo por la pantalla. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que la persona que llamara diera el primer paso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Emily?.

Sin duda estaba desconcertado por no oirla decir su nombre para identificarse.

Derek trató de reconocer la voz. La mayor parte de lo acosadores eran gente del entorno, pero quien quiera que fuera estaba utilizando un dispositivo para distorcionarla.

\- Emily no puede ponerse... Pero puedes hablar conmigo.

Y otro silencio hasta que finalmente el desconocido entró en el juego..

\- No quiero hablar contigo... Quiero hablar con ella.

Morgan cruzó sus ojos con Emily que parecía absolutamente sorprendida de que éste hubiera conseguido entablar una conversación. Sólo podía escuchar a Derek, pero era evidente que le había respondido.

\- Pues tendrás que vivir con la decepción...

J.J., sentada junto a Emily se inclinó sobre ella, preguntándole en un susurro qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sólo obtuvo a cambio un suspiro de resignación, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un mohín.

-Agente Morgan... Ya se lo dije... Ella no es para ti.

Derek se quedó petrificado. Había reconocido perfectamente las palabras. Pero era imposible. Simplemente no podía ser Foster. Estaba muerto. Y los muertos no se levantaban de sus tumbas.

\- No sé a qué crees que estás jugando...Pero te diré que cualquier cosa que estés planeando... Puedes estar seguro que no dará resultado... Porque por mucho que te escondas, voy a encontrarte...

Aunque era una amenaza clara, Morgan contuvo su propia ira. No quería perder el control frente a él, a pesar de que hubiera deseado partirle la cara.

\- Ella es mía.., La he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo... Muchas murieron antes de encontrarla...Y ahora ya nada va a impedir que sea mía. Y yo soy su destino... Somos almas gemelas... Aún después de la muerte.

Apretó los puños concentrando en ellos su furia, y volvió a dirigirse hacia él, con aparente calma.

\- Tú no eres Foster.

Ignoró el modo en que ella amplió sus ojos, con un jadeo, cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿No lo soy?.. ¿Estás seguro, Agente Morgan?.- Susurró con rabia el desconocido, e inmediatamente cortó la llamada.

Inmediatamente, Morgan se dirigió hacia Penélope.

\- García...¿ Has podido localizarlo?

\- Viene de algún punto de D.C... Lo siento... No es de mucha ayuda...- Se disculpó la rubia, con evidente decepción- La he grabado por si puede servir de algo... Por lo demás es un teléfono de pago... Se habrá deshecho de él en cuanto ha colgado... Morgan, ¿Qué está pasando?- Añadió con preocupación. Ella era la única que había podido escuchar, y de paso grabar, la conversación entre ambos.

\- Luego te lo explico... Nos vemos en Virginia...- Dijo a modo de despedida. Después se volvió hacia Emily, dispuesto a hacerla a entrar en razón.

Le sería difícil, en vista de lo furiosa que parecía.

\- Emily...

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, convirtiendo sus labios en una fina línea. ¿Cómo se habia atrevido a actuar por su cuenta sin importarle su opinión?.

\- Déjalo Derek...- Le replicó con voz cortante- No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Los demás seguían la discusión, tratando de hilar las pocas piezas que tenían. Después de cruzar una breve mirada de preocupación, Rossi se movió de su asiento, ocupando el que anteriormente tenía Morgan, y éste finalmente se sentó frente a Emily.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo...- Le susurró, aunque en realidad, todos pudieron oir sus palabras- Ese tipo se está haciendo pasar por Foster.

\- Pues a menos que los muertos resuciten, no creo que fuera él- Le recriminó con dureza. Al mismo tiempo, trató de reprimir sus pensamientos al recordar que no hacía demasiadas horas que habría jurado que Doyle estaba frente a ella- Gracias por tu discreción, por cierto. Me lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver a confiar en ti.

Aquello fue definitivo para el resto. Aunque habían deducido la mayor parte de la historia, necesitaban los detalles.

\- Chicos...- Intervino Rossi- Para los que seguimos en la ignorancia... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.

Morgan intercambió una mirada con Emily, buscando su aprobación, lo que era bastante inútil. Seguía igual de disgustada. Sin embargo, le dio un respiro al no manifestar su desaprobación en voz alta. Se limitó a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde se sentó junto a la ventana, manteniendose deliberadamente al margen de aquella conversación en la que precisamente ella era el centro de la misma.

Derek resopló, entornando los ojos, antes de dirigirse al resto.

\- Emily tiene un acosador...Y parece que se está haciendo pasar por Foster- Resumió , y luego esperó por sus reacciones.

En un primer momento, el equipo se quedó en silencio, hasta que por fin J.J. hizo la deducción correcta.

\- ¿El de las flores?.- Apuntó timidamente.

Morgan hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Ya libre, sin la presencia de Emily, decidió relatarles el resto. O al menos, la parte que Emily le había contado. No tenía la seguridad de que no hubiera más en toda aquella historia.

Los demás agentes lo escucharon sin interrumpirlo, sin poder evitar realizar un perfil preliminar del acosador.

\- No entiendo cómo no nos lo contó...- Dijo Reid hablando casi para sí mismo. Era evidente que Emily estaba en peligro. No entendía por qué les había ocultado algo así.

\- No quería preocuparos...-Le señaló Morgan, tratando de excusarla.

Por supuesto, aquello era algo propio del carácter de Emily, pero aún así, ella ya debía saber que podía confiar en ellos.

\- Nos reuniremos en cuanto lleguemos a Virginia...- Sentenció Hotch- Mientras tanto, descansaremos un poco.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

\- ¿Creéis que es alguien de dentro?.- Les planteó Reid mientras sofocaba un bostezo- No veo cómo puede conocer los detalles del caso. - Luego se volvió hacia Emily- ¿Sospechas de alguien?.

Nada más aterrizar, el equipo se había reunido en la oficina de García. Aunque todos estaban agotados, no había forma de que permitieran que Emily regresara a su casa sin averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo con ella.

Por supuesto, ella no parecía estar nada de acuerdo con revivir la misma situación de hacía unos días. Y desde luego, esta vez no aceptaría que Morgan adoptara de nuevo el papel de niñera. Alejada del resto, permanecía apoyada en la pared escuchando cómo García filtraba una y otra vez la conversación telefónica que el sudes había mantenido con Morgan.

En lugar de responder en voz alta, se encogió de hombros, mientras luchaba con el aburrimiento mortal que le producía todo aquello. Morgan, sin embargo, parecía tener su propia opinión sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Qué hay del Dr. Craig?.

La sugerencia de Morgan la pilló por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se ampliaron.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas?- Le replicó- John no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ya te lo he dicho.

Todos los ojos se volvieron alternativamente hacia la pareja.

\- ¿John?.- Preguntó Rossi intrigado. Estaba claro que se había perdido algo.

\- John Craig...- Le informó Morgan- Es el médico que la atendió en el Hospital. Está saliendo con él.

Emily jadeó aun más incrédula si cabía. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo aquello delante de todos?. Podía sentir sus miradas curiosas directamente sobre ella.

\- ¡Es mezquino lo que estás haciendo, Morgan!.- Le recriminó duramente- ¡Sólo porque no te cae bien, no tienes derecho a dirigir todas las sospechas hacia él! - Añadió indignada.

\- ¿Pero estás saliendo con él?- Se interesó Hotch.

Emily se volvió al resto. Se cruzó de brazos algo incómoda con aquel interrogatorio.

\- Sólo hemos ido a tomar un café... Nada más- Le aclaró. De reojo, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Derek- Morgan está exagerando las cosas.

\- Sólo me limito a llamar la atención sobre lo evidente- Intervino éste, moderando su tono- Casi no te has relacionado con nadie desde que has vuelto y resulta extraño que justo cuando él aparece en tu vida, comienzas a recibir esas flores y llamadas anónimas.

\- ¡Vaya... !- Exclamó Emilly con sarcasmo- ¿Desde cuando mi vida privada se ha vuelto asunto tuyo?. ¿Acaso yo me dedico a contar las muescas que haces en tu cama?.

J.J., atónita con lo que estaba presenciando, se colocó entre ambos, tratando de calmarlos.

\- Deberíamos centrarnos en lo que importa, ¿no creéis?.

Pero Morgan ignoró por completo su vano intento de apaciguar los ánimos. La esquivó y acabo de nuevos frente a Emily.

\- ¿Las muescas en mi cama?- Repitió elevando ligeramente la voz.- ¿Eso es lo que piensas que he estado haciendo durante todos estos meses?.

\- ¡Morgan!- Llamó su atención de nuevo J.J.. Se habían ensarzado en una discusión absurda en el peor momento y la estaban llevando a límites demasiado personales como para que los demás lo presenciaran.

Emily, por su parte, parecía tan absorta como él, en su particular sarta de reproches.

\- ¡No sé lo que has estado haciendo todos estos meses, Morgan... ! ¡Aparte de vigilarme a todas horas y lanzarme frases ambiguas.!

Esta vez fue Hotch quien intervino.

\- ¡Ya basta!.

Su tono autoritario hizo inmediato efecto en Morgan, quien se contuvo en el último momento dando un paso atrás. Emily, sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado enfadada como para no protestar.

\- ¡Hotch!.

\- ¡Prentiss!... -Pronunció su nombre con severidad, sin darle a pie a ninguna otra réplica- ¡Suficiente!... - Esperó a que ella desistiera de desafiarle antes de continuar- Sal a tomar el aire... Nosotros seguiremos.

Por primera vez Emily tomó consciencia del espectáculo que ella y Morgan estaban protagonizando. El asombro que reflejaban los rostros de los allí presentes, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que les había proporcionado suficiente material como para que hicieran una o dos deducciones certeras. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por los comentarios de Derek?. Murmuró una disculpa, profundamente avergonzada, y salió de la oficina.

En el interior permanecieron los demás agentes, aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar.

\- ¿Qué diablos os pasa a vosotros dos?- Le recriminó García, dándole a Morgan un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Ella, antes que el resto, se había dado cuenta de algunos detalles entre Emily y Derek que la tenían desconcertada.- ¿Por qué te molesta que salga con ese hombre?.

Morgan tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su profesionalidad. Ahora que Emily se había retirado y que se encontraba a solas con el grupo de perfiladores, también se daba cuenta de las implicaciones de su discusión, y de lo que les debía haberles parecido. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía negar que tuvieran razón, al menos en parte.

\- Puede salir con quien quiera... Sólo digo que no creo en las coincidencias- Volvió a su argumento anterior, esperando que funcionara y que alejara de ellos la idea de que había algo más personal en todo aquello.- Al menos deberíamos investigarlo.

Aunque aún podía leer la desconfianza en sus ojos, por fortuna para él, parecían haber decidido dejar cualquier tema personal a un lado y centrarse en ofrecer una opinión estrictamente profesional. Fue J.J. quien primero mostró sus dudas.

\- No sé, Derek...Todavía no sabemos siquiera si Emily le dio algún dato sobre Foster... Y aunque así fuera, ¿para qué iba a acosarla si es cierto que practicamente están saliendo?.

\- Sólo digo que lo investiguemos- Insistió Morgan- Aunque sea para descartarlo.

Aquello sonó lo suficientemente lógico como para que Reid lo apoyara.

\- Morgan tiene razón. Tenemos que comenzar por algo, y es lo único que tenemos por el momento.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó Hotch. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Era un poco tarde para realizar visitas intempestivas. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, el equipo necesitaba un descanso- Mañana ve con Rossi a interrogarlo... Pero hacedlo de forma sutil. Si fuera él es preferible no levantar sospechas hasta que tengamos alguna prueba.

\- Yo trataré de averiguar algo más sobre el pasado de Foster... - Se ofreció García- Tal vez surja algo nuevo.

\- Yo revisaré de nuevo los informes...- Continuó J.J.- Tal vez podríamos volver a registrar la casa de Foster por si se nos pasó algo.

Hotch estuvo de acuerdo, luego se dirigió a Rossi.

\- Hablemos en mi despacho.- Le pidió crípticamente.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero antes de que salieran, Morgan los detuvo.

\- ¿Y yo?.

\- ¿Tú?...- Replicó Hotch con gesto cansado- Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con Emily... No podemos permitirnos tener a dos agentes incapaces de permanecer en la misma habitación sin discutir.

\- Y asegúrate de que no sale sola de aquí- Añadió Rossi con un guiño.

Al contrario que a Hotch, a Rossi parecía divertirle profundamente aquella situación. Cuando por fin ambos hombres salieron de la oficina, Morgan se quedó allí, de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un nuevo empujón de García, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿A qué esperas?- Le regañó como a un niño pequeño.

Después de una breve mirada avergonzada, Morgan salió de allí en busca de Emily.

La encontró en la zona del officce, preparando café. No era el lugar más discreto para mantener una charla tranquila, aunque por la hora que era, casi no quedaba ya nadie en las oficinas. Eso no evitaba que siguieran estando expuestos a que cualquiera de los otros agentes los oyera si de nuevo comenzaban a discutir.

Se encaminó hacia allí, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esta vez no iba a perder los papeles.

Notó como ella lo miraba de reojo para, a continuación, seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Emily se giró y le ofreció una taza de café.

Lo vio dudar durante un momento.

\- Puedes cogerla... No la he envenenado.

Morgan esbozó una sonrisa, alegrándose de que ya no pareciera enfadada. Aceptó el café y esperó a que ella terminara de servirse el suyo antes de probarlo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó finalmente- Sólo estaba...

\- Preocupado.-Completó la frase por él. Su gesto cansado, ocultó la ironía de su tono- Ya lo sé, Morgan. Dime algo que no sepa...

Estaban de pie, junto a la barra, uno al lado del otro. Emily bebió un poco de su taza mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción de Morgan. Podía ver la frustración en su rostro. Sin embargo no sentía ninguna lástima por él. Ella se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación.

Lo vio debatirse durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente Morgan dejó sobre el mostrador del office, la taza de café.

\- No hay ninguna muesca en mi cama desde hace mucho tiempo, por si te interesa saberlo...No desde que te creí muerta.

Su respiración se detuvo durante unos instantes, sin saber qué responder. Aquella confesión repentina era lo último que esperaba. Y sólo podía tener un significado.

\- Derek...

Se quedó unicamente en su nombre, porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo procesar aquella información. Sin embargo, él parecía no haber terminado. Morgan miró de reojo hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no había testigos inoportunos.

\- No salgas con él.- Le pidió en voz baja.

Emily tragó en seco. Dejó a un lado el café, tal y como había hecho Morgan momentos antes. ¿Estaban realmente hablando de _eso_?. ¿Se podía hablar de _eso_ sin decir las palabras exactas?. Ahora, no era él el único que jugaba a la ambigüedad. Tal vez, porque ponerle nombre real a los sentimientos, a la relación que tenían, resultaba demasiado aterrador como para definirlo en voz alta. Se frotó la sien, mientras soportaba una pequeña punzada en su estómago. El café definitivamente no era bueno para su úlcera. Y aquella situación, aún menos. Al fin, se volvió hacia él, con sus grandes ojos convertidos en un mar de dudas.

\- No puedes pedirme que deje mi vida en pausa...

Su voz fue apenas un susurro tembloroso. Aquel elefante blanco llevaba tanto tiempo en la habitación que por un momento había creido que se había convertido en parte del mobiliario. Y sin embargo, Morgan habia decidido sacarlo a relucir en el peor momento y lugar.

Derek entrecerró los ojos, y asintió en silencio. Era evidente que aquella situación era tan difícil para él como lo estaba siendo para ella. Parecía meditar profundamente cada una de sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en alto.

\- No te estoy pidiendo eso...

Y de nuevo estaba allí la ambigúedad que tanto la irritaba.

\- ¿Qué me estás pidiendo entonces?. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Morgan?.

Antes de que él pudiera darle cualquier tipo de respuesta, el teléfono de Emily comenzó a sonar por enésima vez, para exasperación de ésta. Derek se quedó a la expectativa mientras ella comprobaba el identificador de llamadas.

\- Es John- Le informó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Cruzó una breve mirada con Morgan, que entornó los ojos y resopló cuando ella decidió aceptar la llamada. Le devolvió una expresión de advertencia antes de contestar- Hola...- Saludó en voz baja.

Se había colocado de espaldas a Morgan buscando un poco de privacidad inutilmente. A pesar de que sólo podía escuchar a Emily, éste dedujo fácilmente de qué hablaban. Le estaba recordando su cita. Para su alivio, ella parecia haber rehusado... Al menos por esta vez.

\- Mañana te contaré con más detalle... Trataré de arreglarlo para otro día... Lo siento.- La oyó disculparse con sinceridad.

Finalmente colgó.

Emily se volvió hacia él. Su rostro lo decía todo. Se la veía cansada de aquella situación. Derek no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. ¿Le estaba haciendo él aquello?.

\- Emily...

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No lo he hecho por ti- Dijo más secamente de lo que pretendía. No es que fuera del todo cierto, pero convenientemente su situación actual con un posible acosador, era la excusa perfecta para cancelar la cita. No le iba a dar a Morgan la satisfacción de creer que lo había hecho sólo por que él se lo hubiera pedido.

Morgan estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando divisó a Rossi y a Hotch, que se dirigían a ellos. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, advirtió a Emily de que ya no estaban solos.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?- Les preguntó Derek, volviendo a adoptar su pose de profesionalidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Emilly aplacaba su nerviosismo bebiendo un sorbo de café de la taza que había dejado abandonada.

Rossi y Hotch los estudiaron alternativamente, pero si habían sacado alguna conclusión de sus microexpresiones, habían optado por guardárselo para sí.

\- ¿Aceptarías quedarte en casa de Rossi esta noche?- Le sugirió Hotch sin demasiadas esperanzas-. Podríamos instalar la base de operaciones allí. Todos estamos cansados y allí estarás segura. Evitaríamos traslados.

Tal vez por el cansancio que arrastraba, tal vez porque en realidad necesitaba algo de compañía, Emily se vio aceptando su oferta sin ninguna reticencia.

\- Sólo necesitaría ir a recoger algunas cosas a mi apartamento...

Luego, sorprendentemente para los tres hombres, se volvió hacia Morgan.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme?.

Éste estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, sin terminar de comprender su cambio de registro. ¿Tal vez quería terminar la conversación en un lugar más tranquilo?.

\- Sí, claro... Luego te llevaré a casa de Rossi.

Éste sonrió con evidente complacencia. Desde que Emily había regresado, no había tenido demasiadas ocasiones para estar a solas con ella. Al igual que al resto, le preocupaba que no se estuviera adaptando tan bien como pretendia hacerles creer, y que se quedara en su casa, le brindaría la oportunidad de hablar con ella del tema.

\- Nos vemos dentro de un rato, bella...- Le dijo con un guiño.

Emily le devolvió una sonrisa sincera, y poco después volvía a quedarse a solas con Morgan.

\- Espero no haberte puesto en un compromiso...- Era casi una disculpa- No iban a dejarme ir sola, y supuse que preferirías acompañarme tu...- Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, sopesando si debía volver o no al tema anterior. En honor a la verdad, se sentía mal por haber sido tan cortante con él hacía unos instantes- Derek... Yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una nueva punzada en el estómago la atravesó ahora con más intensidad. La mano que sostenía la taza, tembló ligeramente y de forma instintiva, su otra mano se dirigió hacia su vientre, al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza.

Demasiado consciente de la presencia de Morgan, vio la alarma en sus ojos antes de que cualquier expresión de dolor pudiera salir de su boca.

Morgan se apresuró a rescatar la taza antes de que la dejara caer, y después de volver a colocarla sobre la barra, dio un paso hacia ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura. No era nuevo para él que tuviera molestias derivadas de las heridas que Doyle le había infligido, pero normalmente lo ocultaba mejor. Ahora era evidente que sentía mucho dolor.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿El estómago?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Por fin el dolor pasó y suspiró con alivio.

\- Sí...- Reconoció- Cuando creo que ya está curado del todo, ahí está para recordarme que aún queda mucho por sanar.

Su voz sonó cansada, casi agotada.

\- Pensé que tomabas medicación.

Ella señaló la taza de café con expresión de culpabilidad.

\- La tomo. Pero me temo que el café debe estar anulando cualquier efecto.

Morgan se abstuvo de hacerle ningún reproche. Sospechaba que no sólo se trataba del café, sino de la propia tensión de la situación en la que se encontraba, y no sólo respecto al supuesto acosador, sino respecto a ellos mismos.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo?.- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Ya recuperada, sonrió ampliamente. Su preocupación a menudo la exasperaba, pero en aquella ocasión, le causó ternura.

\- Llévame a casa...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Perdón si hay algún error. No tengo el tiempo que me gustaría para revisar con calma. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 9**

\- Voy al dormitorio a recoger algunas cosas, puedes tomar algo si quieres. Sírvete tú mismo- Le señaló Emily al entrar en su apartamento.

Morgan la observó mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su dormitorio, y aprovechó para aceptar su ofrecimiento. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Se sentó en el sillón del salón, y esperó a que terminara.

Emily, por su parte, se apresuró a llenar una pequeña maleta con todo lo que creía que podía necesitar para pasar unos días. Estaba habituada a viajar desde que era niña, y para ella, improvisar una pequeña mudanza era algo que podía hacer casi de forma automática. Posiblemente fuera por eso por lo que viajar de una punta a otra del país no le resultaba tan agotador como al resto.

En menos de quince minutos, tenía casi todo listo. Se dirigió entonces al baño para recoger algunos productos de higiene personal. Se quedó apoyada durante unos instantes en el lavabo, tratando de ordenar en su mente los últimos acontecimientos. Además, aún le quedaba pendiente una conversación con Morgan, y en honor a la verdad, estaba demasiado cansada como para volver a abordar el tema en aquel momento. Tal vez él estaría de acuerdo en dejar las cosas tal y como estaban hasta que todo aquello terminara. Durante el camino hasta su apartamento, Morgan no había sacado a relucir de nuevo su conversación. Había sido un viaje tranquilo, practicamente en silencio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Emily?" Se preguntó mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el espejo. Éste le devolvió la pregunta en lugar de ofrecerle una respuesta mágica. Sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose un poco estúpida. Por fin, abrió la pequeña puertecita para retirar los medicamentos que había en su interior y volvió a cerrarla, sin apartar sus ojos del cristal.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando _vio_ a Foster en el reflejo del espejo. Seguramente sólo transcurrió una fracción de segundo hasta que se volvió hacia atrás para comprobar cuánto de real había sido su alucinación, pero a ella le pareció que había pasado una eternidad.

En esa eternidad que había durado esa fracción de segundos, le dio tiempo a verlo sonreír, y a mover los labios como si estuviera enviándole un mensaje que no fue capaz de descifrar. Incoherentemente recordó que posiblemente Reid hubiera sabido leerle los labios, pero desechó aquel pensamiento absurdo al tomar conciencia de que si le contaba algo de aquello a Reid, pensaría que había perdido el juicio.

Aquella aparición era, por otro lado, tan real como lo había sido la de Doyle sentado en su cama. Sin embargo, aquella vez se había justificado en que todo había sido producto de una pesadilla; ¿Qué excusa podría usar ahora?. Era evidente que estaba despierta.

Se quedó mirando la puerta del baño. Allí no había absolutamente nada, como cabía esperar. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a volver a hacerle frente al espejo. Salió del baño apresuradamente y metió en la maleta lo que le había dado tiempo a recoger. La cerró, mirando continuamente hacia atrás, sólo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más con ella. Agradeció profundamente que Morgan estuviera en la sala y, luego salió de allí, esforzándose por mantener su mejor cara de póquer.

Morgan se levantó del sillón en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta.

\- ¿Has terminado?- Le preguntó un poco sorprendido- No has tardado nada.

Ella forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. De repente, no tenía ningún deseo de permanecer allí. Se sentía observada. Su corazón latía ahora con tanta fuerza que le parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho y sus pupilas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar normalidad, se movían nerviosamente registrando hasta el último rincón de la sala.

\- Ya tengo todo- Le aseguró, mientras entornaba el pomo de la puerta.

Derek frunció el ceño, intrigado por aquel repentino cambio de actitud; pero se limitó a seguirla hasta que ambos salieron del apartamento.

En poco menos de veinte minutos, estaban en la entrada principal de la casa de Rossi.

Emily tocó el timbre y unos segundos después se encontró frente a frente con su italiano favorito.

\- Bienvenida- La saludó al verla. Con una seña de su mano, la invitó a pasar. Emily cruzó el umbral y se volvió hacia la puerta, donde aún estaba Morgan.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció Rossi.

Observó con curiosidad cómo los otros dos agentes intercambiaban miradas silenciosas.

\- Es un poco tarde... Creo que todos necesitamos descansar- Rehusó Morgan- Mañana tenemos que estar aquí temprano...- Le recordó.

Se despidieron amigablemente y luego Rossi acompañó a Emily al interior. La llevó hasta una de las varias habitaciones de invitados que tenía la casa, para que dejara sus cosas. Cuando Emily regresó a la sala, Rossi estaba sirviendo la cena.

\- Gracias... No tenías que molestarte...- Le dijo Emily mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Rossi tomó asiento frente a ella y señaló el rissotto que había preparado para que se sirviera. Pronto estuvieron comiendo y charlando tranquilamente.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Se interesó Rossi dejando por un momento a un lado su plato. La vio estrechar sus ojos un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ella con actitud indiferente. Tomó un poco del vino que Rossi había sacado de su bodega, y volvió a dejar la copa junto a ella.

\- A todo... A lo del acosador... A tu vuelta... - Se detuvo un momento a propósito- A Morgan...

"Mierda", pensó Emily para sí misma. Pero, ¿Qué podía esperar? Trabajaba con un grupo de perfiladores, tenía que haberlo visto venir. Sin embargo, no se dio por aludida.

\- Lo del acosador no me preocupa demasiado, no al menos tanto como parece preocuparos a vosotros... Creo que es más molesto que peligroso...- Le explicó. Y realmente lo creía así- Respecto a mi vuelta...- Dudó un momento en si podía sincerarse o no con él- Creo que no es un secreto para nadie que aún estoy lidiando con ello...- Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora fue Rossi quien bebió un poco de su copa.

\- ¿Y Morgan?...

Emily se percató perfectamente del pequeño destello de malicia en sus ojos. La pregunta no era ni mucho menos casual. Tal vez los demás hubieran optado por ser más discretos, pero no parecía ser el caso de Rossi.

\- ¿Morgan?- Preguntó ella insistiendo en mantener su pose de indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y rezó para que desistiera.

\- Morgan...- Repitió él con diversión. Esta vez alzó una ceja hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación y se concentró en seguir comiendo, esquivando sus ojos de águila.

\- Vaya...- Rió él- Así que evades el tema... Definitivamente los silencios a veces son más elocuentes que las palabras.

Emily suspiró con resignación. Tratar de engañar a Rossi era una tarea inútil. Dejó a un lado el tenedor, y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Cuál es tu teoría?...Porque estoy segura de que tienes una...- Le retó. Si Rossi estaba esperando a que ella confesara sin luchar, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Ya te ha besado?.

Le lanzó la pregunta sin ningún pudor. Emily tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de la silla. Sin embargo, se había puesto tan nerviosa que de un manotazo, casi había tirado la copa que había sobre la mesa. La agarró con las dos manos antes de que el líquido se derramara.

Escuchó a Rossi reir antes de que pudiera darle ninguna réplica.

\- ¡Por Dios, Dave!...¡No! ¡¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?!- Exclamó sin salir de su asombro.

Aún pasaron unos segundos antes de que el italiano pudiera contener la profunda diversión que todo aquello le causaba.

\- ¿Eso significa que no lo ha hecho o que _aún_ no lo ha hecho?.

Recalcó sus últimas palabras para que le quedara claro cuál era su opción personal.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. En lugar de contestar, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos. Los fue dejando en el fregadero, mientras Rossi la observaba en silencio desde su asiento, simplemente esperando a que se serenara. Finalmente se volvió a sentar frente a él.

\- No lo ha hecho.

Había impregnado su voz de una mezcla de falsa seguridad y de frustración.

\- Pero lo hará...- Le dijo él con suavidad. Emily había bajado finalmente parte de sus barreras y eso le permitía llevar la conversación hacia territorio más delicado- La cuestión es si tú quieres que lo haga...

Emily entornó los ojos. No podía creer que él siguiera insistiendo en acorralarla.

\- Dave...

\- Emily...-Su tono de advertencia provocó que él la imitara para pronunciar su nombre. La vio encogerse en su silla con evidente incomodidad. Apareció entonces aquel gesto tan suyo de mordisquearse el labio inferior -¿Te das cuenta de que no niegas la posiblidad de que pueda suceder?

Emily realizó una inspiración profunda y luego exhaló lentamente.

\- Morgan y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo...

Para ese momento, cualquier resto de convencimiento había desaparecido de su voz.

\- Después de esa escenita de celos que presenciamos, no estoy seguro de si él diría lo mismo...

\- No lo sé, Rossi...- Suspiró de nuevo- Prueba a preguntarle.. - Añadió con gesto cansado. Negó para sí misma, mientras detenía sus ojos en sus manos- Igual tienes mas suerte que yo...- Murmuró.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo se encontró los ojos astutos de Rossi directamente sobre ella. Tomó entonces conciencia de que tácitamente había admitido que ya había hablado del tema con Morgan.

\- No quise decir...-Balbuceó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Pero ya era tarde. El italiano ya había obtenido toda la información que buscaba- Dave...

Éste alzó la mano, en señal de calma. Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y se levantó de la silla.

\- Está bien... Dejemos el tercer grado por hoy...

La acompañó hasta su dormitorio y se despidieron en la puerta.

Emily se desvistió y después de darse una ducha en el baño del dormitorio, se puso un camisón ligero y se metio en la cama. Y a pesar del insomnio que habitualmente sufría, estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en sólo unos minutos.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas no tardaron en asaltarla.

En su sueño, dormía profundamente tal y como lo hacía en realidad, hasta que un susurro junto a ella la despertó.

Contuvo el aliento, como tantas otras veces, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Consiguió vislumbrar una sombra sentada sobre la cama, y aunque tenía la conciencia de que aquello debía tratarse de una pesadilla no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara y su corazón se acelerara. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir quien era. Suponía que Doyle, pero no podía estar segura de que no se tratara de Foster.

Esta vez, como tantas otras, reprimió su instinto de gritar.

La sombra se acercó a ella. Emily se aferró a las sábanas conteniendo su terror. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, a sólo unos centimetros de su rostro, pudo despejar sus dudas.

Foster la miraba con sus cuencas vacías, y la carne de su rostro llena de gusanos.

\- Déjame en paz...- Suplicó ella, aún aturdida por el hecho de que no fuera Doyle quien hubiera ido a atormentarla.

Él sonrió con sus labios putrefactos, antes de hablar.

\- ¿Quieres encontrar respuestas?.

Emily se quedó petrificada. ¿Había perdido definitivamente el juicio? La presencia permanecía en silencio como si realmente creyera que ella iba a contestarle.

\- Las respuestas están enterradas- Continuó Foster con aquella voz que estaba lejos de parecer humana- Tendrás que desenterrarlas...

Y sorpresiva y aterradoramente al mismo tiempo, se incorporó de nuevo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

En ese momento, Emily perdió cualquier capacidad de dominar su cuerpo. Sin perder la consciencia de lo que hacía, se vio sumida en una especie de trance dentro de su sueño donde no podía controlar nada a su alrededor.. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, siguió a la sombra a través de la casa de Rossi hasta que salió de ella. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la zona de aparcamiento, y se detuvo frente a uno de los coches de Rossi. Miró su mano. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado la llave hasta ella. Simplemente se subió al vehículo y condujo a lo largo de las calles vacías, con la sombra sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Se detuvieron junto a un pequeño cementerio, a las afueras. La zona era tranquila, aislada. Emily la reconocía perfectamente. La había elegido ella. Había estado allí hacía solo unos meses cuando se había encargado del entierro de Doyle. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, no podía negarle a Declan la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera tener un lugar donde reconciliarse con su padre.

Cruzó la pequeña puerta enrejada del cementerio, y se dirigió directamente hacia la tumba que buscaba. Estaba al fondo, perdida entre varios cipreses que parecían observarla con tristeza. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Miró a su alrededor. Una niebla la envolvió, y cualquier visión más allá de la propia tumba, se difuminó. Se sentía como si nada fuera real, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar en su cama.

"Es sólo un sueño" Se dijo a si misma, mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

Sintió entonces cómo la tierra bajo ella, comenzaba a hacerse más fangosa. Se asustó cuando notó cómo sus piernas se hundían ligeramente. Buscó apoyo en la propia lápida para ponerse de pie.

"Este es el momento en que me despierto" Continuó hablando.

Sin embargo. No se despertó.

Su corazón latió aún más fuerte.

Con un último impulso consiguió sacar su pie izquierdo de la tierra, rezando por despertar de una vez.

Pero en lugar de despertar, lo único que notó fue una mano fría y huesuda cerniéndose alrededor de su tobillo.

Y por fin gritó.

Gritó hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Gritó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban por el terror más absoluto al ver a Doyle tratando de arrastrarla con él hacia su tumba, hacia su infierno. Gritó y gritó hasta que sus sentidos se entumecieron, su mente se rompió y cualquier atisbo de esperanza de que aquello no fuera real, desapareciera.

Y luego la envolvió la oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossi se despertó apenas con el alba. Estaba habituado a madrugar por muy cansado que estuviera. Al pasar junto al dormitorio de Emily, vio la puerta entreabierta y asumió que seguía durmiendo. Pero cuando llegó a la sala un mal presentimiento lo embargó al encontrar la puerta de la entrada abierta de par en par. ¿Se había levantado ya Emily?. Salió hacia fuera para buscarla, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus vehículos. Volvió al interior de la casa. No había rastro de ella. Finalmente entró en la habitación de invitados. Allí tampoco había nadie. Sus sospechas de que aquello no era en absoluto normal, aumentaron al comprobar que el teléfono de Emily, y su bolso con su documentación seguían allí. Terminó de recorrer la casa, sólo para estar seguro. Cinco minutos después llamó a Hotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poco después conducía hacia la dirección que García les había facilitado tras localizar su vehículo a través del GPS. No había esperado por nadie del equipo, aunque sabía que posiblemente todos se dirigían hacia allí. Encontró su vehículo a las puertas de un pequeño cementerio. La calle seguía hacia abajo, y divisó un pequeño parque. Se preguntó qué motivo había llevado a Emily a ir hasta allí. Si es que había ido hasta allí voluntariamente.

Un chirrido de unos neumáticos llamó su atención. Reconoció inmediatamente la camioneta de Morgan. Supuso que había tenido que conducir a una velocidad infernal para llegar tan rápido. Derek se bajó apresuradamente y recorrió en segundos la distancia que los separaba.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?- Le preguntó sin ocultar su ansiedad.

Rossi señaló hacia el vehículo.

\- Se bajó aquí- Luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del cementerio- ¿Para qué iba a venir aquí?.

Morgan se acercó hasta la puerta y examinó el candado. Era evidente que lo habían forzado.

\- Doyle está enterrado en este cementerio.- Le informó sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle a Rossi por qué él era el único que tenía esa información. Emily había tenido sus dudas y le había pedido consejo. Había sido él quien le había sugerido este lugar.

Con un pequeño gesto empujó la reja y seguido por Rossi, entró en el cementerio. Al contrario que Emily, él nunca había visitado la tumba de Doyle, y tampoco le había preguntado nunca a Emily si ella lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Todo estaba en silencio. Aquel lugar era demasiado pequeño como para ni siquiera molestarse en ponerle vigilancia. Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta que finalmente algo llamó la atención de Rossi.

\- Derek...- Señaló hacia el fondo.

Morgan tomó de nuevo la delantera, y cuando se cercioró de que efectivamente había un cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo, corrió hasta allí.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio a Emily allí, tendida, descalza y apenas vestida con un camisón en medio de aquella mañana helada. Sus piernas estaban llenas de tierra, las uñas de sus manos estaban destrozadas, y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y arañazos.

Su primer instinto fue agacharse junto a ella para comprobar su pulso.

\- ¿Está viva?.

La voz inquieta de Rossi le recordó que no estaba solo. Suspiró aliviado cuando notó el latido de su corazón bajo su mano.

\- Sí... Creo que se ha desmayado.

Rossi sacó entonces su teléfono y llamó a Hotch para contarle lo sucedido.

Mientras, Morgan se ocupó unicamente de Emily. Tocó su piel con sumo cuidado. Estaba helada. Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado. Luego incorporó a Emily lo suficiente como para poder colocársela a modo de manta. Se sentó junto a ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, tratando de darle calor.

\- Vamos, princesa...-Le susurró mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla- Despierta...

Rossi lo miró con preocupación. A pesar de que se esforzaba por permanecer tranquilo, podía darse cuenta de lo aterrorizado que estaba Morgan. No era para menos. No podía imaginar el motivo por el que ella hubiera podido acabar en aquel lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella comenzara a reaccionar. Primero se removió en los brazos de Derek. Éste cruzó una expresión de alivio con Rossi antes de volver a centrar su atención en ella.

La vio entreabrir los ojos y volver a cerrarlos, como si tratara de adaptarse a la luz, como si estuviera saliendo de un profundo túnel.

.- Emily...- Volvió a llamarla con suavidad.

Por fin ella abrió los ojos, y sus ojos fueron entonces el reflejo del desconcierto. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de que su pecho comenzara agitarse. Emily miró a su alrededor. Era evidente que estaba desorientada. Sus ojos pasaron del desconcierto al miedo.

Comenzó a jadear.

\- Tranquila... Ya estamos aquí...

Se esforzó por mantenerla entre sus brazos, pero Emily se deshizo de él como si fuera un gato asustado.

\- ¿Qué...?... ¿Qué...?...

Siguió balbuceando de forma inconexa mientras trataba de poner en orden aquella locura.

\- Emily...

Esta vez era Rossi quien trataba de calmarla. Pero cuanto más se acercaban los dos hombres, más retrocedía ella. Finalmente, ambos optaron por mantener la distancia.

Emily, demasiado absorta en averiguar cómo era posible que su pesadilla se hubiera materializado, ignoró a sus compañeros, que la observaban angustiados. Contempló las uñas rotas de sus manos, la tierra y los arañazos de sus pies, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente. Se quedó congelada por el terror cuando confirmó que lo que estaba frente a ella era la lápida de Doyle, y que la tierra bajo sus pies era la de su tumba. Se arrastró fuera de allí hasta que estuvo segura de que Doyle no podría estirar su mano y llevarla con él. Rossi y Morgan la siguieron con la alarma reflejada en su rostro. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas, sobre la hierba.

\- Dios mío...- Susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba, y luego se volvió hacia ellos entre lágrimas- Esto no es posible... No es posible... No es posible...

Por fin Morgan se atrevió a acercarse con cautela. Se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Esta vez Emily no opuso resistencia. Temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Tranquila... Lo solucionaremos... Te lo prometo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar... Ahora tengo menos tiempo y realmente estaba atascada en este capítulo... Pero finalmente aquí está...

**Capítulo 10.**

J.J. contempló a Emily a través del cristal de la habitación del hospital. Cuando Rossi les había informado del estado en que se encontraba, habían decidido llevarla al hospital. No resultaba nada tranquilizador el hecho de que ella no hubiera protestado ni siquiera una sola vez. Era una señal clara de que aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido.

Estudió a su amiga con detenimiento, debatiéndose entre si era un buen momento para entrar o no. Durante la mañana, había presenciado el desfile de médicos entrando y saliendo de la habitación. Rossi había regresado con el resto a su casa para instalar la base de operaciones tal y como tenían previsto. Supuestamente ella debería haber ido a la casa de Foster para realizar un nuevo registro, pero Hotch había considerado que debían quedarse dos agentes en el hospital, custodiándola. La otra persona evidentemente, era Morgan. No había salido de la habitación más que en los momentos estrictamente necesarios mientras los médicos le hacían todo tipo de pruebas. Aún estaban esperando los resultados.

Precisamente el último de ellos, salió en ese momento de la habitación. J.J. lo asaltó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?.

\- Parece que está bien...- Le informó el médico escuetamente. Era un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco y rostro circunspecto.- En shock por la impresión, pero nada más...

J.J. distaba mucho de estar de acuerdo. Conocía a Emily, y verla allí, sentada en la cama, prácticamente inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, era lo opuesto a estar bien. El médico leyó la duda en sus ojos.

\- Aun tenemos que esperar el test de drogas...- Le recordó. Nada más llegar le habían extraido sangre. Las circunstancias en las que la habían encontrado lo justificaban.

\- Emily no toma drogas...- Le replicó J.J. sin ocultar su molestia. El comentario le parecía simplemente ofensivo.

\- Esperaremos por los resultados..- Reiteró el hombre. No era extraño para él que los familiares y los amigos de los pacientes no conocieran en absoluto sus hábitos.- En cualquier caso, he visto que su médico es el Dr. Craig... Lo llamaré por si puede aportar algo...

En cierto modo, aquello la tranquilizó. Emily se sentiría más a gusto con una cara amiga. El médico se despidió con un pequeño murmullo, y continuó su camino. J.J. abrió entonces la puerta de la habitación y entró.

\- ¿Em?- La saludó con cierta cautela mientras se acercaba a la cama. Por un momento creyó que ni siquiera le respondería. Tenía la vista perdida en sus manos, como si realmente se estuviera esforzando en comprender lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- J.J...- Sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama. Esperó a que J.J. se sentara en la silla que habían dispuesto al lado- ¿Y Morgan?... ¿Cómo está?.

A J.J. le sorprendió que se interesara por él, teniendo en cuenta cual era su propia situación. Sin duda era consciente de lo preocupado que debía estar.

\- En la cafetería... Le obligué a que comiera algo.

Emily se quedó cabizbaja. Se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido. No quería causarle más problemas a sus amigos y era lo único que hacía ultimamente.

\- Siento todo esto, J.J...

J.J. se inclinó y le tomó una de las manos.

\- No hagas eso... Esto no es tu culpa...- Le aseguró la rubia con voz suave. La observó unos segundos más antes de continuar- ¿Recuerdas algo?.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

\- Como si fuera un sueño... Una pesadilla en realidad. Hay cosas que no recuerdo. Morgan me dijo que había forzado el candado de la puerta... Tampoco recuerdo muy bien cómo llegué hasta allí... Es decir, sé que iba conduciendo, pero todo está borroso en mi cabeza...

\- ¿Qué soñabas?.

Emily dudó un momento. No habia hablado de eso aún con nadie. Afortunadamente hasta ahora ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo habia insistido en el tema. Estaba claro que preferían dejar pasar un poco el tiempo antes de interrogarla.

\- Con Foster...- Notó cómo cambiaba la expresión de la rubia. Parecía realmente inquieta- Y con Doyle... Creí ver a Foster en mi habitación... Y sé que me condujo hasta el cementerio... Hasta la tumba... No recuerdo mucho más.

Por supuesto, recordaba algunas cosas más. Era cierto que todo estaba difuso en su mente, pero nunca olvidaría el terror que había sentido al creer que Doyle trataba de enterrarla junto a él. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para confiarle aquello. El contenido de su pesadilla era irrelevante. Lo importante era descubrir la causa.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre?.

Esta vez vinieron a su mente las dos ocasiones en que creía haber visto, primero a Doyle en su cama, y luego a Foster en el reflejo del espejo, pero de nuevo se negó a confesarle sus visiones.

\- Sí...

J.J. se dio cuenta de cómo había bajado el tono de su voz al responder. Sospechaba que mentía, pero prefirió no cuestionarla. Tal vez Morgan podría lograr algo más.

Como si lo hubiera atraido con el pensamiento, éste entró en la habitación. Contempló a las dos mujeres, que se habían quedado en silencio, interrumpidas por su llegada. Llevaba un café en la mano para J.J., que lo aceptó encantada y luego se levantó de la silla para hacerle sitio a Morgan

\- Salgo un momento...- Les dijo J.J.- García me pidió que la mantuviera al tanto.

Una vez solos, Morgan ocupó el asiento vacío.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Se ofreció. Estaba bastante seguro de que el café era una opción descartada para Emily, pero tal vez le apeteciera comer otra cosa.

\- No, gracias...- Susurró ella en voz baja. Entra las idas y venidas de medicos y enfermeras, apenas habian hablado. Por fin parecía que podrían tener un poco de tranquilidad- Lo siento...- Se disculpó de nuevo- No pretendí asustarte... Quiero decir... A ti y a Rossi...

Morgan le dirigió una sonrisa consoladora. Por supuesto, las disculpas sobraban.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Ella asintió en silencio.

\- J.J. ya me ha estado interrogando...No recuerdo demasiado...

Ahora fue Morgan el quien hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Está bien, no importa. No he venido a eso... Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien... Cuando te den el alta, te llevaré a casa de Rossi... Duerme un poco. Debes estar agotada.

En honor a la verdad, era absolutamente cierto. Aún así, tenía miedo.

\- ¿Me despertarás si tengo una pesadilla?.

Morgan notó la ansiedad que se esforzaba por ocultar. En un gesto natural, se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

\- No me moveré de aquí.

Por fin Emily se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, con la tranquilidad de saber que Derek no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera mientras estuviera a su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de horas después, Emily seguía dormida, y Morgan, tal y como le habia prometido, no se había apartado de su lado. Era media tarde, y aún estaban esperando los resultados de las pruebas.

Un golpecito en el cristal de la habitación, lo devolvió a la realidad. A través de las persianas, vio a J.J que con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que saliera. Morgan se levantó, y después de asegurarse de que Emily seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, se reunió con J.J.

\- ¿Reid y Rossi han descubierto algo?.

Sabía que finalmente habían sido ellos dos los que habían realizado el segundo registro a la casa de Foster.

\- No hay rastro de que viviera nadie más allí... Tampoco hay cámaras que pudieran indicar que el acosador hubiera escuchado lo que Foster te dijo... Sin embargo...- Dudó un momento antes de continuar. Simplemente era una suposición, pero era lo mejor que tenían- En el sótano había otra puerta. Estaba oculta por un panel. No sé cómo se nos pasó la primera vez...

\- ¿Rossi y Reid creen que cuando entramos en la casa había alguien más allí?. - Se aventuró a señalar Morgan. J.J. hizo un gesto de asentimiento- Tiene sentido... - Añadió pensativo- Foster nunca encajó del todo en el perfil... El sudes es demasiado organizado, y controla todo hasta el mínimo detalle...

J.J. volvió a asentir.

\- Creemos que Foster sólo secuestraba a las víctimas... Pero que no es nuestro sudes... El acosador de Emily es quien las asesinaba...

A Morgan le entró un escalofrío. Aquello era mucho más peligroso de lo que había temido en un principio.

\- Un equipo de dos... Sólo localizamos al sumiso... El dominante sigue ahí, escondido.

\- La casa se pagó al contado... - Continuó J.J.- Era algo que tampoco nos encajaba... Rossi tenía razón cuando dijo que Foster no podía permitirse algo así.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, lo que no resultaba en absoluto tranquilizador. No estaban más cerca de identificar al sudes que hacía unos días. Posiblemente el sudes se la había comprado como una forma de garantizarse su agradecimiento.

\- Foster era un enfermo mental... Sería fácil de manipular- Concluyó Morgan.

Antes de que J.J. pudiera añadir nada más, algo llamó su atención. Morgan había centrado todo su interés en algo que sucedía al fondo. Y fuera lo que fuera, parecía disgustado. Siguió su mirada y suspiró con resignación cuando una de las enfermeras saludaba a un médico identificándolo como Dr. Craig. Estaba claro que el médico seguía siendo el sospechoso número uno para Morgan, independientemente de que no existiera ningún indicio que lo señalara.

\- Tienes que encontrar la forma de mantener tus sentimientos al margen.

Morgan se volvió hacia ella. No había sido una advertencia, sólo un consejo, pero su mirada resultaba tan intimidante como ofensivo su comentario.

\- ¿Estás cuestionando mi objetividad?.

J.J. no esperaba que reaccionara a la defensiva, pero era justo lo que habia hecho. Aquello le decía mucho más de lo que él se habría permitido confesar voluntariamente. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a decir lo que realmente pensaba.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, Morgan...- Se reafirmó ella con firmeza. En cierto modo se alegró al percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero- Estás enamorado de ella... - Levantó la mano, obligándolo a callar antes de que pudiera replicar- Y puedes hablar conmigo... O puedes seguir negándolo... Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿no crees?.

Morgan permaneció en silencio, incapaz de hilar una respuesta coherente. Escuchar a alguien pronunciar en alto lo que él mismo no se había atrevido a admitir resultaba aterrador. Y no tenía valor para desmentirla.

En cualquier caso, tampoco hubo ocasión para hacerlo. El Dr. Craig los interrumpió unos segundos después. Tan absortos como estaban en su conversación, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de su presencia hasta que lo tuvieron justo al lado.

J.J. y Morgan intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse a él.

\- Buenas tardes...- Saludó el médico. Estudió alternativamente a ambos con curiosidad- ¿Interrumpo?. Me llamó el Dr. Murray... Quería examinar a Emily...- Se volvió entonces a J.J.- Soy el Dr. Craig, por cierto...Conozco al agente Morgan, pero creo que usted y yo no habíamos coincidido.

J.J. se adelantó a su compañero antes de que éste pudiera hacer cualquier comentario inoportuno.

\- Soy la Agente Jareau- Se presentó estrechándole la mano- Estoy segura de que Emily lo agradecerá... - A través del cristal se percató de que se había despertado.- Tal vez sea un buen momento para entrar...

El médico hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y esbozó una sonrisa amable, dirigida exclusivamente a ella. J.J. no tuvo ninguna duda de que Morgan tampoco era del todo de su agrado. No podía reprochárselo. Morgan no había sido precisamente cortés.

J.J. tuvo que contener la risa cuando inmediatamente después de que el médico entrara en la habitación, éste dejó escapar una especie de gruñido

\- ¿Qué?- La cuestionó éste cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión burlona.

J.J. alzó una ceja hacia él, con gesto autosuficiente.

\- Muy objetivo Morgan... Muy objetivo...

A Morgan no le quedó más opción que permanecer apoyado, de espaldas a la puerta, tragándose su orgullo. J.J. finalmente tuvo compasión de él, y se colocó a su lado, en silencio. Apoyó su rostro sobre su brazo, como muestra de solidaridad. Independientemente de todo, no había duda de con quien estaba su lealtad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- ¿Sabes? Si querías verme sólo tenías que llamarme.- Bromeó John a modo de saludo.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Emily no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Ya sabes... Una chica tiene sus trucos...

El médico se sentó sobre la cama y dejó sobre ella los informes que llevaba en la mano. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeña linterna.

\- Déjame echarte un vistazo...

En esta ocasion Emily aceptó de buen grado aquella pequeña tortura. Pacientemente dejó que John examinara sus pupilas y luego la auscultara. Contestó a todas sus preguntas y esperó a que terminara de ojear los informes. Finalmente se volvió hacia ella.

Emily lo miró expectante mientras John balanceaba la cabeza como si estuviera sopesando algo.

\- Lo siento, Agente Prentiss... Me temo que ha perdido el juicio...- Dijo él con expresión circunspecta- Creo que sólo se le pasará si acepta cenar conmigo...

Emily, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, finalmente se echó a reir. Sólo cuando lo hizo, John esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Por un momento creí que me encerrarías en un psiquiátrico.

\- Bueno... Creo que una cena conmigo es una opción mejor...- Le recalcó él sin perder la sonrisa. Luego regresó a los informes- No tienes nada grave... Como supongo que como ya sabías los análisis de drogas que tan meticulosamente solicitó mi colega el Dr. Murray, han salido negativos...Lo más probable es que la alucinación que sufriste sea consecuencia de la conmoción cerebral... Es raro... Pero puede ocurrir, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu historial... Me dijiste que tenías pesadillas... Seguramente hay un componente psicológico que ha servido para agravarlas... Pero no hay razón para que esto se prolongue en el tiempo... ¿Es la primera que tienes?.

Por primera vez Emily se atrevió a reconocer la verdad. La explicación de John resultaba tranquilizadora.

\- No... Un par de veces... Pero nunca había sido tan... - Trató de encontrar el término adecuado. El único que se le venía a la cabeza era "aterrador", pero finalmente se instaló en otro más cómodo- Vívidas...

John asintió en un gesto de comprensión.

\- No puedo prometerte que no se repita... Pero estoy casi seguro que no irá más allá de un par de semanas. Sé que resulta aterrador- Añadió como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento- Pero la buena noticia es que no es grave. ¿De acuerdo?.

Emily sonrió.

\- Gracias...

John dejó a un lado de nuevo los informes, y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Por teléfono me dijiste que había ocurrido algo... Me gustaría creer que no fue una excusa para cancelar nuestra cita.

Aunque suponía que lo pensaba en serio, la forma en que lo dijo, dotando a sus palabra de cierto tono burlón, evitaba que aquello se convirtiera en una situación incómoda.

\- No...No lo fue...- Le aseguró ella. Se preguntó cuánto del caso podría contarle, y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía derecho a una explicación- Hay alguien que ha estado enviándome flores y haciéndome llamadas anónimas... Se ha estado pasando por el tipo que capturamos hace unos días...Así que mi equipo ha decidido que debe protegerme...- Añadió con un suspiro de resignación- No creo que aprobaran la idea de que me escapara para ir a cenar contigo. Me estoy quedando en casa de uno de mis compañeros...

\- ¿El Agente Morgan...?

Emily amplió sus ojos, sorprendida por su suposición.

\- No. El Agente Rossi,.. David Rossi... Estoy en su casa... Mi equipo va a establecer allí la base de operaciones.

\- Oh..- Murmuró John- Asumí que sería el Agente Morgan... Me pareció que era muy cercano a ti...- Dudó un momento- No querría interponerme si vosotros dos...

¿Realmente? Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Es que quedaba alguien que no hubiera sacado la misma conclusión?.

\- Solo somos amigos- Se apresuró ella a corregirle. Se alegró infinitamente de que él no fuera perfilador para darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles que delataban su mentira.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó John en lo que parecía una respuesta que resultaba más sincera por elección que por convicción- Entonces seré paciente y esperaré... Estoy seguro de que tu equipo lo atrapará... Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de horas después, Emily estaba de regreso en casa de Rossi. J.J. y Morgan la habían acompañado desde el hospital una vez que el papeleo del alta estuvo en orden. Nada más entrar, notaron el cambio en el salón. Lo que la noche anterior había sido un lugar tranquilo, ahora era un puesto operativo en toda regla. García había desplegado sus equipos sobre la mesa del comedor, y Reid y Hotch la flanqueaban, absortos en lo que fuera que les estuviera mostrando.

Rossi, que les había recibido al llegar, se encargó de instalar a Morgan antes de que se uniera al resto, que se habían encaminado directamente al salón. La casa tenía cinco dormitorios; y no todos los miembros del equipo pernoctarían allí. Hotch y J.J., habían rehusado el ofrecimiento de Rossi, con la excusa comprensible de que preferían pasar la noche en su propia casa con su familia; así que ninguno de los otros agentes tendría la necesidad de compartir habitación. Morgan no sabía si Rossi lo había hecho a propósito, pero en cualquier caso agradeció que su dormitorio estuviera situado justo enfrente del de Emily. Ambos al fondo de un largo y amplio pasillo en la segunda planta.

Por lo que pudo comprobar al regresar al salón, no habían avanzado mucho más en sus investigaciones. En realidad, estaban poniendo al día a Emily de lo que ya le había informado J.J. Esperaban que el sudes actuara de nuevo, pero Emily ni siquiera había vuelto a recibir llamadas suyas desde la que Morgan había atendido en el avión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Reid. La idea de dormir fuera de su casa indefinidamente no era precisamente de su agrado. Sólo se había quedado por insistencia de García.

\- En algún momento cometerá un error- Señaló Hotch- Tenemos que estar preparados...- Luego se volvió hacia Emily- Si vuelve a llamar, serás tú quien hable con él... Después de lo sucedido con Morgan no creo que se limite a permanecer en silencio.

Por supuesto, García lo tenía todo ya preparado para intentar localizar la llamada en caso de que se produjera. Esperaba que Emily pudiera entretenerlo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera hacer su magia.

\- Bien.. Pues no sé vosotros... - Intervino entonces Emily, sofocando un bostezo más de aburrimiento que de cansancio- Pero con el día que he tenido hoy, me apetece desconectar un poco...

\- Hay pizza- Se limitó a informar Reid señalando hacia la cocina.

Nadie opuso ninguna objeción.

Tuvieron que buscar un lugar alternativo para comer, en vista de que García había ocupado casi toda la mesa de comedor, y finalmente dejaron las pizzas sobre la mesa de centro del salón, y se distribuyeron entre los sillones, sabiendo que si sonaba el teléfono lo oirían desde allí.

Una media hora después, no quedaba rastro de las mismas.

Permanecieron allí, simplemente esperando y tratando de delimitar un nuevo perfil hasta que Hotch decidió parar por aquel día. Ya eran tarde y pese a todo, debían descansar. Antes de que pudieran retirarse, el teléfono de Emily sonó. Inevitablemente todos esperaron expectantes a que ella comprobara la llamada. Después de un breve vistazo al identificador, se volvió hacia su equipo.

\- Es John...

Se retiró hacia la terraza buscando un poco de intimidad. Una cosa es que supieran de su existencia y otra muy distinta era que fueran testigos de sus conversaciones. Especialmente si uno de esos testigos era Morgan.

Un par de minutos después regresó al salón donde el resto continuaba trabajando.

\- Han atacado a John en el garaje del hospital- Les informó con el rostro desencajado. Aún no podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido. Le habían disparado, hiriéndolo en un brazo, y sólo se había salvado gracias a que había podido refugiarse en su coche antes de que le alcanzara de nuevo. El sudes había oído cuando un guardia de seguridad había acudido en respuesta a los disparos.

El equipo en pleno se interesó inmediatamente por su situación. Morgan se sintió avergonzado de haber dudado de John. J.J. tenía razón. Había perdido la objetividad en todo aquel asunto. Estaba claro que John no era el sudes, sino una posible víctima.

\- Me ha dicho que no es nada grave...No le ha afectado a ningún nervio importante- Añadió, recordándoles que era médico- Pero podría haberle matado...

\- ¿Llegó a verlo? ¿Podría identificarlo?...- Se interesó inmediatamente Rossi.

\- No sólo eso... Dice que lo conoce...Es un médico del hospital... Un tal Dr. Nathaniel Moore...

Hotch no perdió el tiempo. Era lo que necesitaban. Se volvió a Penélope.

\- García...

Antes de que pudiera darle ninguna indicación, ella ya tenía sus datos personales y su dirección en pantalla.

\- Pide refuerzos- Le dijo mientras se preparaban para salir. Se volvió hacia Emily- Esta vez te quedas. Ayuda a García.

Emily ni siquiera se molestó en protestar. Se había resignado a mantenerse fuera del alcance del sudes. Ahora que tenía un rostro, parecía mucho más real.

Sin embargo, y pese que conocían su identidad, no encontraron a nadie en la vivienda, ni en ninguna de las propiedades que aparecían a su nombre. Finalmente, Hotch le había pedido a Morgan y a Reid que permanecieran con el Dr. Craig en el hospital hasta que le dieran el alta, y que luego lo escoltaran hasta la casa. No quería arriesgarse, y sabía que Emily no aceptaría permanecer sin verlo durante demasiado tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

_Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. En realidad lo tenía ya practicamente escrito a la espera de resolver el atasco que tenía con el capítulo anterior. Le he puesto mucho cariño, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. :)_

_Gracias por leer._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 11.**

Desde la cocina, Emily contempló el bullicio de la sala. Ahora que John les había proporcionado un nombre, por fin tenían algo a qué agarrarse. García había estado indagando en la vida del Dr. Nathaniel Moore y había descubierto un vínculo con Foster. Había trabajado como psiquiatra en el centro donde aquel había estado internado durante varios años. No había sido difícil suponer que habia conseguido manipularlo hasta el punto de ganarse su fidelidad. Incluso era posible que Foster no fuera el primero. No tenía familia. Era un hombre que parecia vivir sólo para su trabajo. Ahora sabían que su interés principal no era precisamente ese. El hecho de que hubiera desaparecido, no jugaba a su favor. Había sido un error dejar con vida a John. Ese era el error que el equipo había estado esperando.

Pese a los avances, Emily no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Había arrastrado a John a su propio infierno, al desviar la atención del sudes hacia lo que él debía considerar un rival. Ahora estaría allí encerrado con ellos, Dios sabía por cuánto tiempo. Lo habían custodiado a media tarde hasta la casa de Rossi, después de haber estado en observación durante toda la noche y toda la mañana.

Terminó de colocar en la bandeja el café que había estado preparando, y se dirigió de nuevo al salón.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios...!- Exclamó Rossi al verla- Necesitaba algo que me mantuviera despierto.

\- Sí...- Añadió Hotch- Hagamos un pequeño descanso.

Para cuando Emily dejó la bandeja sobre el único hueco libre que quedaba en la mesa, ya las tazas habían desaparecido, a excepción de las dos últimas. Le ofreció una de ellas a John, que prácticamente no se había movido del sillón. Lucía un pequeño vendaje en su antebrazo. En realidad nada de gravedad para lo que podría haber ocurrido.

\- Gracias..

Emily le sonrió sin poder evitar que la culpa se reflejara en su rostro. Tomó asiento frente a él y se reservó para sí la última taza que quedaba.

\- No deberías tomarlo...- Le aconsejó John.- No te viene bien...

Con un suspiro de resignación, ni siquiera se molestó en protestar. Además, tenía a seis agentes a su alrededor que parecían a punto de regañarla, así que simplemente volvió a dejar la taza sobre la bandeja y se sentó frente a John.

En silencio, se dejó llevar por la conversación instrascendente de sus amigos. Agradecía que trataran de incluir a John en ella. Incluso Morgan parecía haber dejado al margen sus reticencias y se estaba comportando con relativa normalidad, o al menos se esforzaba en aparentarlo. La forma en que de vez en cuando la miraba, o lo sorprendía observando su interacción con el médico, le indicaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo trabajando juntos?- Se interesó John. La pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en particular, sino a todos en su conjunto- Realmente os comportáis como una familia.

\- Eso es porque lo somos- Le confirmó García con expresión risueña.

\- Sí... A veces es como mamá gallina cuidando de sus polluelos- Se burló Reid de ella. A cambio se llevó un pequeño empujón de ésta, pero no tuvo argumentos para rebatir su afirmación.

Entre risas comenzaron a contarle a John algunas de las anécdotas del equipo, mientras éste los observaba con interés.

\- ¿Recordáis aquella vez que tuvimos que meternos en la alcantarilla en el caso de Dallas?...- Dijo entonces Rossi- Nunca había visto a Reid tan aterrorizado... Estoy seguro de que debío tener pesadillas con gérmenes durante semanas.- Rió.

\- Bueno...- Se defendió Reid- No fui yo quien casi echa a correr cuando vio aquella rata...

Morgan se atragantó con el café cuando mencionó aquel detalle. Todos se echaron a reir, cuando comenzó a toser. No era justo que se siguieran metiendo con él por aquel pequeño incidente después de tantos meses.

\- Aquello no era un rata...- Replicó éste- Tenía el tamaño de un gato...

\- Sí... Estoy segura de que al menos debió comerse uno...- Continuó J.J.- En su defensa diré que no fue agradable para ninguno de nosotros.

Todos volvieron a reir, incluso Emily que tampoco conocía aquella anécdota. Suponía que había sucedido durante su tiempo en París.

\- Me habría gustado estar ahí para verlo...

Inmediatamente la atmósfera cambió. No había sido su intención traer a colación todo el asunto de Doyle, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, como la piedra en el zapato de la que nunca podría desprenderse. Se quedaron en silencio, apenas interrumpidos por algún titubeo de Reid y un carraspeo de Rossi. El hecho de que tuvieran tan reciente su última escapada hacia su tumba, tampoco mejoraba la situación.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Emily. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de John que parecía pedir una explicación a gritos- El hombre del que te hablé... El que me secuestró... Tuve que ocultarme durante un tiempo...

Por un segundo su atenciòn se desvió hacia su equipo. Parecian sorprendidos de que les hubiera hablado de Doyle. Especialmente Morgan. Podía leer el desconcierto en su rostro. Tal vez no esperaba que le hubiera confiado a John algo tan intimo tan pronto.

\- Lamento oir eso... Supongo que fue muy difícil para ti...- Dijo John. A Emily le pareció sinceramente conmovido- Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que te hizo... Mi oferta para recomendarte un cirujano que te quite ese tatuaje sigue en pie.

Lo habia dicho con total naturalidad, como si hubiera asumido que todos allí estaban al tanto de ese detalle. ¿Cómo no asumirlo? Al fin y al cabo le acababan de decir que eran como una familia. El problema era que sólo J.J. conocía aquella parte de la historia, y de ahí que ahora el resto la mirara con expresión perpleja.

\- ¿Qué tatuaje?- Preguntó García. Comprobó a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no era la única que no sabía de qué hablaba pero todos estaban tan impresionados como ella.

Emily los observó uno a uno hasta que finalmente se detuvo en Derek.

\- Un trébol...- Susurró Emily con la voz apagada.

Algún pequeño jadeo, algún pequeño lamento dentro de aquel silencio incómodo. Emily podía escuchar con más claridad el latido de su corazón que lo que ocurría en el exterior.

\- Perdón...- Se disculpó John- Creí que lo sabían... Lo siento Emily...

Pero en ese momento ella solo tenía ojos para Morgan. Se había quedado petrificado, con el rostro desencajado cuando John había revelado lo que ella se había esforzado tanto en ocultarle.

Y de pronto la situación se hizo insoportable para ambos. Morgan desvió la mirada y sin decir una palabra salió apresuradamente de allí en dirección a la terraza.

\- Derek...- Lo llamó Emily., haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella.

Pero éste no se detuvo, así que salió detrás de él, totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en la sala, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó ya en la terraza.

\- Morgan...- Volvió a llamarlo.

Éste estaba apoyado en la barandilla, de espaldas a ella. Como no le contestaba, se acercó a él con cautela y se colocó a su lado, apenas rozándolo.

\- Sé que debí habértelo dicho...Pero no estaba preparada para hablarte de ello...

Morgan se volvió repentinamente. Podía ver la tensión en su rostro. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no estallar.

\- ¿Y sí estabas preparada para contárselo a él?...

De todos los reproches que hubiera podido hacerle, aquel era sin duda el que menos habría esperado. ¿Todo el problema era porque John se había enterado primero?.

\- No se lo conté... Sólo le di una explicación a lo que había visto...- Se excusó ella. Se preguntó por qué razón sentía la necesidad de justificarse ante él. No habia hecho nada malo.

Morgan jadeó con incredulidad.

\- A lo que había visto...- Repitió sus últimas palabras casi dolido.- Por supuesto...- Refunfuñó- Supongo que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer...

Emily abrió la boca incapaz de entender su comportamiento. ¿De dónde había salido aquello?. Por lo que podía deducir, sólo había un lugar. Y resultaba realmente ofensivo.

\- Lo ha visto porque me examinó cuando fui al hospital...Es médico, ¿recuerdas? ¿o estás tan absorto en ti mismo que se te había pasado por alto?- Le espetó con frialdad- Y es evidente que la que no tiene nada que hacer aquí soy yo...

Esta vez fue ella quien se dio la vuelta y se fue, ignorando por completo el inútil intento de Derek por disculparse, que finalmente se quedó en la terraza, profundamente avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Al entrar de nuevo en el salón, Emily se dio de bruces con John que había ido a su encuentro al verla salir de la terraza tremendamente ofuscada. Tiró de ella con suavidad y la guió hasta la cocina. donde buscó el único rincón resguardado de las miradas curiosas del resto, que cuchicheaban en el salón.

\- Oye... ¿Va todo bien?... ¿Te ha dicho algo?. Puedo hablar con él siquieres.

Emily lo miró perpleja. ¿Estaba realmente molesto con Morgan o sólo se lo parecía?.

\- No...No quiero que intervengas en esto...- Rehusó su ofrecimiento con delicadeza. No pretendía que se sintiera ofendido.- No es la primera vez que discutimos... Ya lo arreglaremos...

Y tenía razón. Habián pasado por demasiado juntos como para no perdonarse cualquier cosa.

\- Bien... De acuerdo...-Aceptó John sin demasiado convencimiento- En cualquier caso sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites... Cuando termine esto...

Emily sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco. Tenía delante de ella al hombre perfecto. Dulce, amable, divertido, que se preocupaba por ella, y sin embargo, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza el modo en que Morgan la había mirado. Dentro de toda su actitud absurda y fuera de lugar, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo dolido que estaba.

No le dejó terminar su propuesta.

\- John...- Le tomó la mano suavemente- Creo que no sería buena idea que nos viéramos...

Lo dijo casi sin pensar, guiándose sólamente por lo que realmente sentía. John le agradaba, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero en ese instante fue plenamente consciente de que si salía con él lo haría sólo para evitar enfrentar la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia Derek. No sería justo para John.

Inmediatamente vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Estaba claro que no esperaba algo así.

\- ¿Por Morgan?.

Y allí estaba la pregunta. Responderle a él, era responderse a sí misma.

\- No lo sé... - Dijo de forma ambigua.- Sólo sé que te mereces a alguien mejor.

Se sintió como una cobarde, pero fue lo único que salió de su boca. Podía leer la decepción e incluso la humillación en sus ojos. Estaba utilizando las expresiones más clichés del mundo para negar lo que era evidente. Y por supuesto, John era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta.

\- Siento interrumpir, chicos... John, necesitamos algunos datos más sobre Moore...

La voz de J.J. evitó que aquel pudiera hacerle cualquier reproche que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza, pero no hacia falta ser perfilador para ver que no estaba contento. Sin decir palabra, John regresó al salón, dejando solas a las dos amigas.

\- Parece que hubiera recibido una mala noticia...- Se limitó a señalar J.J.

Emily se llevó las manos al rostro y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina. Se sentía realmente miserable, y ni siquiera tenía excusa. Nunca debió haberle dado esperanzas. Ahora no sólo lo habia puesto en el punto de mira del sudes, sino que además lo había humillado.

\- Creo que he dejado escapar al mejor hombre del mundo...- Se lamentó ante la rubia. Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien, y J.J. era la mejor opción posible.

\- Bueno... Eso depende...- Replicó J.J.

Emily frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a sus palabras. Pronto se dio por vencida.

\- ¿Depende de qué?.

J.J. esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No depende de qué... Sino de quien estás hablando...

\- De John... ¿De quien más?.- La cuestionó con un suspiro de resignación.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo.

\- Oh... En ese caso... No puedo decirte si John es o no es el mejor hombre del mundo...Pero desde luego conozco uno que recorrería el mundo por ti...

Señaló con la mirada hacia la terraza, donde aún podían ver a Derek apoyado en la barandilla, de espaldas a ellas.

Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad, y dejó escapar un jadeo.

\- Dios... ¿Hay alguien que aún no se haya dado cuenta?- Exclamó con un gesto de negación.

J.J. se echó a reir.

\- Lo dudo... Tal vez Reid...- Bromeó- Vamos, Emily... ¿A qué demonios estáis jugando tú y Derek?... - Le reprochó suavemente. Luego hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Podía ver lo frustada que se sentía Emily, y sintió un poco de compasión- Oye...Entiendo que es abrumador pasar de la amistad a algo más profundo... Pero tarde o temprano tendréis que enfrentar los hechos...

Emily sopesó las palabras de su amiga. Agradecía su comprensión y su apoyo. Y ella necesitaba sincerarse con alguien.

\- El problema, es que ahora mismo no sé cuáles son los hechos...- Admitió con tristeza. -Y Morgan...

Dejó en el aire el resto de su confesión. En realidad, ni ella misma podría haber explicado exactamente qué ocurría entre ellos. Sin embargo, J.J. no pareció necesitar mucho más para hacer un diagnóstico certero.

-Vaya... Realmente estás esperando a que él de el primer paso... - Se burló- Emily Prentiss, no te hacía tan tradicional...Aunque la verdad me haría mucha ilusión verte con un vestido de novia caminando por el altar...- Continuó con expresión afectada.

Aquel último comentario hizo que Emily ahogara un grito escandalizada.

\- Oh... No fastidies, J.J...- Gruñó dándole un pequeño empujón, mientras la rubia trataba de contener la risa sin demasiado éxito- Volvamos al salón... Todos nos están mirando como buitres.

El resto de la noche se mantuvieron centrados en el trabajo. Morgan se unió al resto del equipo, pero evitó cruzar palabra con Emily y menos aún con John. En el primer caso porque se sentía culpable por la forma en que la había tratado; y en el segundo porque seguía sin gustarle John Craig.

Cuando Hotch decidió parar por aquel día, todos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de él mismo y J.J., que regresaron a sus casas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acostada en la cama, Emily leía la misma página de su libro desde hacía varios minutos, sin prestar atención a su contenido. Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su inútil entretenimiento. Miró la hora en el despertador de su mesilla de noche, preguntándose quien tocaría a su puerta pasada la media noche. Hasta donde sabía, todos se habían ido a dormir. Su primera suposición fue que podría ser John. Entendía que debía estar sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él venía de un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo, donde los asesinos en serie eran una rareza.

Sin embargo, no fue él quien la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Morgan...

Lo vio mirar de reojo hacia los lados, con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Sé que es un poco tarde, pero estaba esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir- Le dijo en voz baja- ¿Podemos hablar?.

¿Cómo negarse? Parecía realmente atormentado por algo. Tenía su propia teoría, claro está. Su conversación con él no había terminado mucho mejor que la que había mantenido con John. Se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de su mano, lo invitó a entrar. Morgan dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, y después de comprobar ella misma que seguía sin haber nadie por allí que pudiera verlos, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Se miraron durante unos instantes en silencio. Emily, esperando a que él le explicara el motivo de su presencia, y él tratando de poner en orden sus ideas antes de decir algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

\- Quería disculparme... - Dijo finalmente. Emily no tuvo duda de su sinceridad, sólo con ver su expresión apesadumbrada, podía suponer lo arrepentido que estaba- No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento...

Y ella tampoco era capaz de permanecer enfadada con él durante mucho tiempo.

\- Está bien... No pasa nada... No tienes que disculparte...Si no te lo dije no fue por una cuestión de confianza...- Le aseguró.. Se detuvo en sus ojos y entonces decidió sincerarse. Morgan se merecía la verdad- Es que no podría soportar que me miraras como si fuera una víctima...

Su última frase fue casi un suspiro. Se quedó de pie, frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Morgan notó el brillo en sus ojos antes que ella misma. Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hasta la cama. Aquel simple gesto, la hizo temblar. Desvió sus ojos hacia sus manos, incapaz de mantener su mirada.. Se consideraba una mujer fuerte, pero sabía que jamás podría soportar su compasión.

Morgan se conmovió ante su vulnerabilidad. Con delicadeza, acarició su mejilla, y alzó su rostro.

\- Nunca te he visto así...- Le susurró suavemente- Para mí eres una superviviente... Una mujer increíblemente valiente... Capaz de sacrificarse por salvarle la vida a un niño...Jamás podría mirarte de otra forma... A veces me asusta lo fuerte que eres...

Emily contuvo el aliento hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. No era precisamente lo que había temido escuchar. Buscó algo en sus microexpresiones que le indicara que únicamente lo había dicho para hacerla sentir bien, pero sólo vio honestidad en sus palabras. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía en absoluto como la mujer que él había descrito.

\- No lo soy...- Negó volviendo a desviar la vista hacia sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo- No tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estaba cuando Doyle me tenía... Cuando creí que iba a morir... Cuando estuve lejos de vosotros tantos meses, sin saber si os volvería a ver... - Tomó aire antes de continuar. Necesitaba valor para afrontar la verdad. Morgan no era el único que había estado eludiendo lo que realmente ocurría entre ellos. Finalmente se atrevió a enfrentarlo- Si te volvería a ver...

Se frotó con nerviosismo las manos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Morgan la miraba de aquel modo casi intimidante, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Lo siguiente que notó fue la calidez de sus manos aplacando el temblor de las suyas.

Atrapada en sus ojos, contuvo la respiración mientras sentía su corazón aumentar su latido por la expectación.

\- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberte evitado ese dolor... - Le dijo él. Su voz seguía siendo suave y cálida, y sin el menor asomo de duda.- Emily... Jamás te pediría que detuvieras tu vida por mi.. Si no creyera que puedo ofrecerte algo mejor... Pero te prometo que respetaré tu decisión sea la que sea... Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi... Que no hay nada en ti que me cause rechazo,,,

Ella asintió en silencio. Sin siquiera planearlo, y en el peor lugar y momento posible, por fin se estaban sincerando el uno con el otro. Por fin comenzaban a poner palabras a sus sentimientos y, aunque era algo que de alguna manera la aterrorizaba, suponía al mismo tiempo un alivio. Podía dar se cuenta de que Morgan se sentía igual.

Se levantó de la cama. Derek la observó con curiosidad mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. Mantuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta unos segundos, como si estuviera tomando una decisión trascendental, y finalmente cerró con llave.

Luego se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

\- Es sólo para que no nos molesten...

Y lo siguiente que hizo fue quedarse de pie, frente a él, que seguía sentado sobre la cama. Morgan no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que la vio deslizar lentamente el tirante de su camisón.

Se incorporó y detuvo su mano antes de que descubriera su pecho.

\- No tienes que hacer eso...

Casi era un ruego. No quería hacerla pasar por algo así.

\- No, no tengo... Pero necesito hacerlo.

La determinación en su voz fue lo que hizo que Morgan apartara su mano, y la dejara continuar. Y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo que mantendría la calma, se quedó congelado al comprobar lo que Doyle le había hecho. Instintivamente, rozó con sus dedos los contornos de la cicatriz que había pretendido ser un tatuaje. Notó cómo Emily temblaba al contacto de sus manos, pero se mantuvo firme sin dar un paso atrás.

\- Esto no te define... - Le dijo en voz baja. La tomó del mentón cuando Emily trató de apartar la vista- Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?...- Estudió cada detalle de sus ojos. Ahora podía ver claramente la inseguridad que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar- No... No lo sabes...

Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin tomar ninguna decisión consciente, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios como si aquello fuera la única opción posible para que lo creyera. Por un momento, temió que ella lo rechazara, pero después de un breve instante de sorpresa, notó cómo ella le daba acceso a su boca.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se separaron. En realidad, a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado.

\- No te define... Te quiero...- Admitió finalmente Morgan ya sin ningún tipo de temor ni de duda. Esperó por su reacción pero ella parecía haberse quedado petrificada por la sorpresa de su confesión. Por un momento creyó realmente que ella no había comprendido el alcance de sus palabras- Quiero decir de un modo que Strauss no aprobaría...

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. Alzó una ceja hacia él con expresión burlona..

\- ¿Realmente era necesario mencionar a Strauss?.

Habiendo recuperado la complicidad entre ambos, Morgan rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él. Enredó entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y lo apartó de su rostro delicadamente, mientras capturaba sus ojos con su mirada.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que comprendieras que cuando te digo que te quiero no lo hago por romanticismo o porque de pronto haya tenido una revelación... Cuando te digo que te quiero lo hago sabiendo exactamente lo que significa y aceptando todo lo que implica. Lo que siento por ti no es algo pasajero, independientemente de que funcione o no...No es una ilusión, sino algo profundo y real que viene de una parte de mi que ni siquiera conocía hasta que te cruzaste en mi vida.

Emily se estremeció. Si pretendía que aquello no fuera una declaración romántica, había conseguido justo lo contrario. Ella se veía incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan sincera y serena. Demasiado tiempo encerrada en su propia jaula, protegiéndose a si misma y a su corazón había tenido su precio. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder, sin saber escoger las palabras correctas para hacerle comprender que él no era el único que se sentía así. Ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo desconcertados por sus sentimientos, que poner las cartas sobre la mesa de aquel modo resultaba aterrador. Le había pedido tantas veces a Morgan que fuera claro que con ella, que finalmente cuando lo habia sido, no habia sabido reaccionar.

Morgan leyó el temor en sus ojos. No esperaba una respuesta en aquel momento. No quería presionarla. Sabía que necesitaría tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya...Es tarde...- Lentamente se apartó de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta, mientras Emily lo observaba aún conmocionada.

Apenas había puesto su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó su voz... Sólo un susurro.

\- Quédate...

Se volvió hacia ella desconcertado.

\- Quédate...- Repitió Emily, elevando la voz.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella sabiendo que esta vez el motivo de su petición no estaba relacionado con la simple compañía. Su tono íntimo y su mirada profunda sólo podía tener un significado. No parecía importarle que no estuvieran solos en la casa, ni que ella fuera objetivo de un acosador, ni que el hombre con el que había estado a punto de salir estuviera a sólo unos metros de allí. No vio asomo de duda en ella, ni debates internos sobre lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Era una petición real, y estaba en su mano decidir si aceptaba o no.

Así que en lugar de salir, se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos, y las llevó hasta su pecho.

\- ¿Estás segura?...

Dejó la pregunta en el aire con el convencimiento de que ella comprendía perfectamente su alcance.

\- No voy a arrepentirme de esto mañana... - Respondió ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.- No me importan las consecuencias...

Y aquello fue defintivo para él. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos capturando sus labios entre los suyos.

Luego, simplemente se perdieron el uno en el otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola...Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Hacía semanas que tenía este capítulo a medias y por fin lo he terminado. No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar de nuevo pero prometo que terminaré esta historia. Ya he advertido en alguna ocasión que no tengo demasiado para corregir en profundidad, así que disculpadme si hay algún error._

_Gracias por leer_

**CAPITULO 12**

\- Tengo que irme...- Le susurró Morgan dejando un beso en sus labios.

Ella protestó con un mohín. Sabía que no podía quedarse, pero no por ello se sentía a gusto con la idea.

\- Tendrás que compensármelo...

Morgan sonrió, y después de darle un toque en la nariz con la yema de su dedo, le guiñó un ojo.

\- Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Ella amplió sus ojos y le dio un pequeño empujón.

\- Anda vete...- Le instó mientras lo echaba de su cama- No quiero ni imaginar que García te encuentre aquí.

Aquello definitivamente era una buena razón para que Morgan saliera a hurtadillas de la habitación. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, se volvió por última vez hacia ella.

\- Dime que no te arrepientes..

\- No me arrepiento...- Le aseguró Emily.

Y sólo con mirarla, Derek sabía que no mentía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutos después, Emily se vistió de nuevo y salió al pasillo. Procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía sed, y aún era de madrugada. Sobre el sillón del salón distinguió la silueta de John. No quedaban más habitaciones libres y, por iniciativa propia, se había ofrecido a dormir allí. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una jarra de agua. A oscuras, se sirvió un poco en un vaso, y se quedó apoyada en la barra de la cocina bebiendo sorbo a sorbo.

\- Oye...

Saltó al escuchar la voz de John. Lo menos que necesitaba en aquel momento, era una conversacion con él. Agradeció que todo estuviera demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera leer en su rostro su encuentro con Morgan. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas aún debían estar sonrosadas y su cabello hecho una maraña.

\- Lo siento... No queria despertarte...- Se disculpó inmediatamente. Lo vio incorporarse y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. Él la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Tranquila... De cualquier modo no podía dormir... ¿Va todo bien?.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Emily pudo notar perfectamente sus ojos sobre ella. Estudiándola. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así con él, y no pudo menos que achacarlo a su propio sentimiento de culpa.

¿Realmente no había podido esperar a que él no estuviera en la misma casa?.

\- Sí... Sólo tenía sed.

A pesar de su intento de aparentar naturalidad, su excusa sonó realmente pobre.

\- ¿Qué tal tu estómago?...-Le preguntó John con interés- ¿Estás tomando la medicación que te receté?.

Emily no podía creerlo. Después de lo que acababa de hacer, él seguía preocupándose por ella.

_Claro que él no sabía lo que acababa de hacer._

_\- _Lo cierto es que hoy no me la he tomado...- Admitió con expresión de disculpa.

La regañina que esperaba no llegó. En su lugar, John sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

\- Te lo dejaste sobre la encimera...

Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre el pequeño frasco. No recordaba haberlo sacado ni siquiera de su bolso, pero era evidente que lo había hecho porque de lo contrario, no lo habría tenido frente a sus ojos.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó con una sonrisa la sugerencia implícita de John. Extendió la mano y esperó a que él dejara sobre ella la dosis correspondiente. Se sorprendió cuando en lugar de su píldora habitual, dejó tres.

\- Tienes que compensar las que no has tomado...- Le explicó- No te preocupes... No te harán daño.

En honor a la verdad su estómago le había seguido dando problemas y ella misma había supuesto que tal vez la dosis que estaba tomando fuera insuficiente, así que, obedientemente se metió las pastilas en la boca y luego se bebió el agua que aún le quedaba en el vaso.

\- ¿Bien?...- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien...- Repitió él- Perfectamente bien.

Aún tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué su tono de voz de pronto había dejado de ser agradable, antes de que todo se volviera borroso a su alrededor.

Y luego ya no supo nada más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan se disponía a irse a dormir. Apenas hacía unos minutos que había dejado a Emily, y ya la extrañaba. Habría deseado despertar junto a ella pero aquella noche no era una opción. Aún así, se sentía feliz de un modo casi adolescente.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo a la altura de la habitación de Emily. La había oído cuando había salido, así que simplemente asumió que estaba de regreso. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama, pero en lugar de acostarse inmediatamente se sentó en la cama y se tomó un tiempo para comprobar sus mensajes. De cualquier forma no tenía sueño. Estaba absorto cuando nuevos pasos, esta vez justo fuera de su habitación, llamaron su atención. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta ésta se abrió repentinamente. Se quedó congelado cuando vio a Emily frente a él. O más concretamente, a Emily apuntándole con su glock.

\- ¿Emily?.

La llamó por su nombre pero no respondió. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión enajenada. Estaba allí, sí, pero en realidad, parecía no estarlo. Sus manos temblaban sobre el arma que sostenía, y sus ojos definitivamente tenían algo extraño.

En lugar de contestar, comenzó sollozar. Levantó un poco su arma, y disparó. En el último momento, Morgan se apartó y la bala atravesó el cristal del espejo que habia sobre el tocador, haciéndolo añicos.

Morgan no perdió el tiempo, y aunque sabía que el resto de agentes no tardarían en aparecer allí alertados por el disparo, saltó sobre ella para evitar que disparara de nuevo. Para cuando Rossi, García y Reid aparecieron, Morgan ya le había arrebatado el arma.

Forcejeó con ella mientras gritaba histérica.

\- ¡No me llevarás contigo! ¡Ian, no me llevarás contigo!...

Sus gritos continuaron. Era evidente que no lo reconocía. En su mente estaba viviendo otra realidad muy distinta a la que tenía delante.

\- ¡Emily! ¡Basta ya!

Morgan estaba horrorizado. Cuanto más trataba de calmarla, peor era el resultado. Sintió entonces una mano en su hombro, apartándolo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Rossi, García y Reid estaban justo detrás de él, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¡Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros, Morgan! - Le instó Rossi- ¿No ves que cree que eres Doyle?.

Por un momento lo miró sin comprender, hasta que finalmente se hizo a un lado dándole el relevo a Reid y Rossi. García lo sacó a empujones de la habitación, y sólo entonces Emily pareció calmarse. Seguía temblando, pero al menos había dejado de forcejear y de gritar.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad Rossi.

Seguía sin responder.

\- Parece estar bajo el efecto de algún alucinógeno...-Apuntó Reid, aunque era bastante evidente.

Emily perdió entonces fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y finalmente se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Rossi. Reid le tomó el pulso rápidamente.

\- Su pulso se está normalizando... Creo que sólo se ha desmayado por el estrés...

En ese momento apareció de nuevo García en la habitación. Había salido tras Morgan para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Chicos... Tenemos un problema- Les anunció con nerviosismo. De reojo vio a Emily que ahora parecía estar durmiendo.

¿Mas problemas? Rossi y Reid se miraron entre sí.

\- John no está...- Les informó- Y Derek ha encontrado un frasco de pastillas tirado en el dormitorio de Emily.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Llama a Hotch y a J. J.- Dijo Rossi.- Craig es el sudes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba en un pozo oscuro. Le dolía abrir los ojos, y sentia los músculos entumecidos. Podía escuchar su propia respiración entrecortada en medio de algunas voces que no era capaz de identificar. Todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, y no podía ni siquiera ubicar dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que había estado hablando con John en el salón, pero incluso ese recuerdo no estaba claro en su mente.

Luego, poco a poco, las voces se volvieron más claras y reconocibles. Alguien, ¿Reid?, repetía su nombre una y otra vez, al tiempo que le daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro.

\- Emily...

Ahora pudo corroborar su suposición. Consiguió entreabrir los ojos para confirmar que era precisamente Reid quien se encontraba frente a ella, de cuclillas y con gesto preocupado. Emily se esforzó entonces en aclarar la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Las lineas del rostro de Reid aún estaban un poco difuminadas. Se frotó los ojos con la mano. Comenzaban a obedecer sus órdenes y por fin consiguió articular palabra.

\- Reid...- Balbuceó. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba sentada en el suelo, acurrucada junto a una pared. Apenas podía distinguir el mobiliario a su alrededor, pero podía reconocer que era un dormitorio, solo que no era el suyo. Trató de incoporarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron miserablemente.

\- No te muevas... Aún estás bajo el efecto de las drogas...

¿Las drogas?. ¿Qué drogas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para ella. ¿Habia tenido otra alucinación?.

Reid se volvió hacia algún lugar fuera del alcance de su visión defectuosa, y le hizo algún tipo de indicación a alguien. Segundos después, era Penélope quien se situaba junto a Reid con la misma expresión inquieta dibujada en su rostro.

\- Toma... bebe un poco de agua...- Le ofreció.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que sostenía un vaso en las manos. Con ayuda de la analista, logró llevárselo a la boca y tomar un sorbo.

\- Despacio...- Continuó la rubia sin soltar el vaso.

Ambos agentes le dieron tiempo para que recobrara las fuerzas. Aún pasaron varios minutos hasta que Emily consiguió dirigirse a ellos con relativa normalidad. Miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente aquella no era su habitación.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó Reid.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Reid y García cruzaron sus ojos en una conversación silenciosa antes de que aquel se atreviera a ofrecerle una respuesta.

\- John Craig es el sudes- Le informó brevemente- Creemos que te ha estado drogando todo este tiempo.

Emily lo miró atónita. No comprendía nada. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para ella. ¿John?. ¿El hombre perfecto con el que había estado a punto de comenzar una relacion?. Aquello era demasiado. Hizo un gesto de negación, y trató de ponerse de nuevo en pie.

\- Emily... No intentes...- Le aconsejó García, pero a cambio se encontró con la mirada determinada de su amiga. Finalmente, junto con Reid, la ayudó a incorporarse.

Una vez de pie, aún sostenida por precaución por sus dos compañeros, dejó que la guiaran hasta el borde de la cama, donde volvió a sentarse al darse cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, aún se encontraba débil.

Mil preguntas vinieron a su mente, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni fuerzas para someter a un interrogatorio a los agentes. Así que se concentró en compartimentar la situación y buscó refugio en sus dotes de perfilación.

\- ¿Dónde está?.

Al fin y al cabo, era la pregunta que realmente importaba.

\- Se ha escapado.- Contestó la rubia. Emily podia ver la frustración en su rostro. La misma que compartía Reid. No era extraño. Habían tenido al sudes todo el tiempo junto a ellos. Se había burlado de ellos.

\- Encontramos ésto junto a tu mesilla de noche...- Le enseñó una pequeña bolsita de plástico transparente en cuyo interior estaba el frasco de pastillas que John le había prescrito para su úlcera. Emily frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de interrogación- Había varias pastillas esparcidas por la mesa. No sabemos cuántas pudo haberte obligado a tomar, pero parece que contienen algún inhibidor de la voluntad. Suponemos que te indujo alguna alucinación. Ya lo hemos enviado a analizar... ¿Recuerdas algo?. ¿Sabes a qué hora pudo entrar en tu habitación?.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nada en absoluto. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que había conversado con él en la cocina, pero de ningún modo recordaba que hubiera estado con él en su dormitorio. Su estómago dio un vuelco al tomar conciencia por primera vez de la intervención de Morgan en todo aquel asunto. ¿Cómo es que no se encontraba allí con ella?. Sintió terror ante la sola idea de que John le hubiera hecho daño.

\- ¿Y Derek?- Su voz sonó demasiado ansiosa como para que les pasara desapercibido a Reid y García- ¿Le ha hecho algo?... ¿Dónde está?.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que en su mente, iba realizando las suposiciones más pesimistas. De nuevo un pequeño cruce de miradas entre los otros dos agentes, antes de que García la tomará del brazo obligándola a permanecer sentada. Hasta ese momento, Emily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había forcejeado con ellos para ponerse de pie.

\- Está bien... No te preocupes... Te lo prometo...- Le aseguró García una y otra vez- Hotch, J.J. y Rossi fueron hasta las ubicaciones que pudimos localizar, y acaban de regresar. Morgan está ahora con ellos en la sala... Creímos que no sería conveniente que lo vieras hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que se había pasado el efecto del alucinógeno.

Emily los miró alternativamente, totalmente perpleja.

\- ¿De qué habláis?... ¿Por qué...?- Balbuceó buscando una respuesta en sus amigos.

\- Tu alucinación anterior fue producto de las drogas y de tus propios traumas... Pero esta vez, creemos que además fue inducida por John...- Reid se volvió hacia García sólo para estar seguro de que estaba de acuerdo en contarle el resto de la historia. Un pequeño asentimiento de ésta, le indicó que podía continuar- Parece que te hizo creer que Morgan era Doyle...- Le explicó bajando deliberadamente el tono de voz. Emily abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Aquello se ponía cada vez peor- Ésta es su habitación...

Emily miró a su alrededor, esta vez con más detalle. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del espejo roto junto a la cómoda.

\- ¿Qué hice?...- Preguntó con voz temblorosa- Reid... ¿Qué demonios hice?- Le exigió saber elevando la voz.

\- Le disparaste...Pero por suerte fallaste... Consiguió retenerte hasta que el resto llegamos alertados por los gritos... No dejabas de dirigirte a él como si fuera Doyle... Cuando atamo cabos, ya John había huido.

El aire de pronto dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, comenzó a jadear incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser cierto. Se sentia como si estuviera en un pesadilla y no pudiera despertar.

\- ¿Dònde está?- Preguntó a punto de estallar en llanto...- ¿Dónde...?... Dios mío...- Susurró para sí misma-.¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así?...- Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos mientras trataba de luchar contra sus lágrimas- Necesito verlo...Necesito hablar con él- Les suplicó.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó Reid. Se volvió hacia García y le hizo una señal para que fuera a buscar a Morgan. Emily esperó con nerviosismo, acompañada de Reid, hasta que un par de minutos después vio a Morgan junto al umbral de la puerta. Incapaz de articular palabra, sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas de forma traicionera.

Él sin embargo, parecia extrañamente sereno.

\- Déjame a solas un momento con ella, Reid...- Le pidió en voz baja.

Éste hizo lo que le pedía y salió de la habitacion dejándolos a solas. Morgan se acercó a la cama, y tomó asiento junto a Emily que aún trataba inútilmente recuperar el control de sus emociones.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Se interesó. Si sentía inquietud, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo-.

Ella consiguió mantener su mirada, a pesar de lo avergonzada y culpable que se sentía. Hizo un gesto de negación mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

\- No puedo creer que te haya disparado...- Susurró cuando consiguió hablar.

Morgan asintió en silencio, dejando que ella se calmara lo suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación. Alzó su rostro, tal y como habia hecho unas horas antes, y acarició su mejilla.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa... Y no quiero que pierdas ni un solo segundo en lamentarte por algo de lo que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad... Lo atraparemos... Y lo encerraremos...

Sin embargo, ella no parecía demasiado convencida. Morgan leyó perfectamente la duda en su rostro.

\- Yo lo traje a nuestras vidas...

Por supuesto que lo habia hecho.. Nada de aquello habría ocurrido si ella hubiera mantenido profesional. Morgan se lo había advertido a ella y al equipo en multitud de ocasiones, y no le habían prestado atención.

\- No podías saberlo...- Insistió Derek- Nadie podía saberlo...

Ella sonrió amargamente.

\- Tú lo sabías, Derek... Nunca confiaste en él...

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaba celoso... Sólo eso...- La corto de forma tajante- De otro modo no habría desconfiado.

Y aquel argumento trajo a colación otro tema del que debían hablar.

\- ¿Qué les vamos a contar?... ¿Te han preguntado?... ¿Qué saben?..- Le preguntó Emily bajando el tono de voz, a pesar de que nadie estaba allí para escucharlos. No era el mejor momento para hablar de su propia situación, pero necesitaba saber si estaban en problemas.

\- No demasiado... Sólo que John debió actuar por celos... Pero realmente solo tienen suposiciones... Y es mejor mantener algunas cosas entre nosotros...- Morgan dudó un momento, no estaba muy seguro de el efecto que las drogas habían causado en su memoria. Al contrario que en la alucinación anterior, esta vez Emily no parecía recordar absolutamente nada- Me refiero... A lo de anoche...- Añadió con cierto temor- ¿Te acuerdas de eso, no?.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y se acercó un poco más a él. Ahora estaban tan juntos el uno del otro, que cualquiera que los hubiera sorprendido en aquella actitud íntima, habría sacado la conclusión de que definitivamente eran más que amigos. Sin embargo, tanto Morgan como Emily parecían totalmente ajenos a cualquier mirada indiscreta.

\- Te pedí que te quedaras.- Susurró ella, mordisqueándose el labio.

Morgan acercó su rostro al de ella, y acarició su mejilla con lo que apenas fue un toque de mariposa.

\- Sí.. Y me quedé...- Continuó éste con suavidad. Se quedaron así unos segundos, sin atreverse a terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. A la luz del día, todo se sentía un poco más torpe de lo que habrian deseado y además, no podían olvidar que el equipo estaba allí. Como si se hubieran leido el pensamiento el uno al otro, se separaron lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera sacar conclusiones no deseadas. Al hilo de sus últimas palabras, Morgan recordó algo más que ella debía saber- Emily, me quedé contigo hasta poco antes de que aparecieras aquí apuntándome con tu arma... Craig debió vigilarnos... Esperó a tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas contigo... Te escuché cuando te levantaste... Debió aprovechar el momento. Reid dice que el alucinógeno debió actuar muy rápido y como ya hemos comprobado, que su efecto dura un par de horas...

Por su expresión, Morgan se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento, ella aún no se había planteado la posibilidad de que Craig hubiera estado con ella durante el tiempo suficiente como para hiciera algo más que drogarla. Estaba claro que su mente aún no funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. El equipo, en cambio, había tenido ese temor y estaban esperando a que ella se recuperara para comprobar cuánto recordaba. Habían dudado si llevarla o no al hospital, pero finalmente consideraron que sería más peligroso trasladarla mientras siguiera en aquel estado.

\- Aún así... No entiendo...- Balbuceó confusa. En todo aquello había algo que aún no terminaba de encajar- ¿Que posibilidades había de que justo el sudes que estábamos buscando me atendiera en el hospital? En ese momento, él ni siquiera debía saber quien era yo...

Y era cierto. Estaban buscando a un sudes con otras características y se habían dado de bruces y sin pretenderlo con el verdadero.

Morgan asintió en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado...- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Reid tiene una palabra para eso... _Serendipia_...

Emily frunció el ceño aún más perpleja que antes.

\- ¿Serendipia?.

\- Casualidad...- Le resumió Morgan, evitando repetir la clase didáctica que Reid les habia ofrecido- No sólo para nosotros, sino para él... Al parecer tú eras justo lo que él tenía en mente cuando secuestraba a sus víctimas... Y fuiste a parar al mismo hospital donde trabajaba...

Emily se quedó pensativa. Le resultaba difícil aceptar que el destino se hubiera confabulado para provocar aquel encuentro, pero a falta de mejor explicación era todo lo que tenía. Podía echarle la culpa a su propio karma. Si lo pensaba bien, era un imán para los desastres.

\- ¿Y el Dr. Moore?... - Continuó su interrogatorio. Necesitaba ponerse al dia cuanto antes para reunirse con el resto del equipo y tratar de atrapar a John.

\- Un señuelo... O tal vez descubrió a Craig...- Le explicó. De esa parte aún no estaba muy seguro el equipo- En cualquier caso, acabó con él. Hemos encontrado su cadáver cerca de un vertedero.

Emily dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Aquello se ponía peor por momentos. Y además, seguía teniendo preguntas.

\- Pero encontramos su vínculo con Foster... - Le recordó ella. Su mente parecía comenzar a clarificarse a medida que Morgan desgranaba lo detalles del caso.

\- Cierto... Pero no era el único que trabajó en el psiquiátrico donde estuvo internado... Craig también lo hizo durante un tiempo, como parte de sus prácticas... Como no lo investigamos a él, se nos pasó por alto.

Después de lo ocurrido, Emily habría esperado algún reproche por parte de Morgan, pero no encontró ningún tipo de recriminación detrás de sus palabras. Si estaba molesto, no lo estaba demostrando.

Con aquello, Emily se dio por satisfecha. Ya sabía lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar al equipo.

\- ¿Siguen en la sala?...- Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano. García ya se lo había dicho.

Fue la señal que necesitaba Morgan para ponerse en movimiento. Se incorporó y se quedó de pie junto a ella.

\- Sí... Están esperandonos...

Por supuesto, que debían estarlo. Y ella debía estar preparada para enfrentarse a ellos. Había visto a Reid y a García, pero todo el equipo al mismo tiempo, era un tema muy distinto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Siento la tardanza, ya sé que esto va un poco lento, pero no se quedará sin terminar. El problema es que con el poco tiempo que tengo ahora mismo, me he puesto a escribir dos historias a la vez más otra que no he publicado... En fin... Mi cabeza tiene decenas de escenas independientes y a veces me cuesta crear una historia completa para cada una de ellas. Algunas se quedarán siempre en un borrador (Escrito o también en mi cabeza), pero no será este el caso. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias por leer._

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La pregunta fue inevitable tan pronto como Morgan se reunió con el equipo. No hacía demasiado que J.J., Rossi y Hotch habían regresado sin haber podido localizar a Craig. Morgan se había quedado en la casa, a pesar de sus protestas. Hotch no había cedido al respecto. Consideraba que en aquel momento era un objetivo mayor que la propia Emily y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo más. Ya habían perdido demasiado el tiempo. Si no detenían a John, o si cometían de nuevo un fallo, habría consecuencias. El equipo estaba aún en período de pruebas y en honor a la verdad, no habían podido hacerlo peor.

\- ¿Qué tal está?.- Se interesó Rossi. Al igual que Hotch y J.J. no había tenido ocasión de comprobar su estado, pero a diferencia de ellos, sí la había visto en el momento en que, enloquecida, había confundido a Morgan con Doyle.. Era una imagen que difícilmente borraría de su cabeza.. Por fortuna, la droga no sólo producía alucinaciones, sino que también disminuía los reflejos. Conocía de sobra la perfecta puntería de Emily. Si hubiera estado plenamente consciente, no habría errado el tiro.

Morgan terminó de cerrar la distancia hasta el centro del salón, donde todos se encontraban reunidos cambiando impresiones sobre las pistas que tenía, y se sentó en el sillón junto a García. Ésta le dirigió una sonrisa amigable y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Mejor... Vendrá en un momento...- Les informó escuetamente. Aún llevaba el camisón puesto y había ido a cambiarse.- Ya la he puesto al día de lo imprescindible... Aún está un poco en shock, pero está reaccionando bien.

\- Es un alivio oírlo.- Suspiró J.J. Luego intercambió una mirada con Hotch- ¿Debería ir a un hospital?.

\- No creo que sea necesario...- Respondió con rapidez Morgan. Estaba bastante seguro de que Emily se negaría en rotundo. Si ya tenía fobia a los hospitales, con aquel caso difícilmente volvería a pisar uno por voluntad propia- Tenemos la sustancia que Craig le dio... Nada garantiza que un análisis de sangre diera positivo... El que se hizo en el hospital no reveló presencia alguna de drogas... Seguramente fuera lo que fuera lo que le suministró, no debe dejar rastro...

\- O tal vez pecamos de ingenuos al no comprobar por nosotros mismos el resultado...- Le recordó Hotch, y con ello añadió un error más a la larga lista de errores de aquel caso- Nos fiamos de lo que nos dijo Craig.

Se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que Hotch. Aquello era un absoluto desastre, y tenían que arreglarlo como fuera.

\- De cualquier manera, no convenceréis a Emily para que vaya al hospital...- Sentenció finalmente Morgan. No tenía ningunas ganas de debatir sobre aquel punto, especialmente porque sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Reid para decir en voz alta lo que les inquietaba a todos.

\- No es sólo por las drogas...No sabemos cuanto tiempo se quedó a solas con ella... Emily no lo recuerda... Perfectamente pudo...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de terminar la frase. Era innecesario. Ya lo habían hablado entre ellos antes de que Emily recuperara la consciencia.

\- Ni siquiera lo digas...- Jadeó García. La sola idea de que hubiera podido aprovecharse de su estado para hacerle cualquier cosa, la horrorizaba.

\- Pero es una posibilidad...- Continuó Rossi- No podemos ignorarlo sólo porque nos revuelva el estómago.

\- No creo que debamos molestarla con eso... -Argumentó Morgan- Nada indica que Craig sea un violador. Ninguna de sus anteriores víctimas tenían rastro de agresión sexual.

Esperaba que llevando el tema hacia el perfil del sudes, pudiera hacerles desistir de la idea.

\- Aún así...- Dijo J.J. sin demasiado convencimiento.- No podemos estar seguros...

Morgan resopló. Se lo estaban poniendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

\- De verdad, chicos... No es necesario... Y ya os digo que Emily no se someterá a ningún examen... Estoy seguro de que sólo la drogó...No debió estar con ella más que unos minutos... El tiempo suficiente para drogarla e inducirle la alucinación. Si esperáis, poco a poco ella misma irá recordando los detalles.

Cinco pares de ojos lo miraron con curiosidad.

\- No puedes saber eso Morgan...- Le rebatió Hotch. No acababa de comprender por qué parecía tan convencido de lo que decía.

Todos pudieron ver cómo comenzaba a impacientarse. Derek se incorporó y se quedó frente a ellos, como si llevara encima el peso del mundo.

\- Sí que lo sé...-Insistió manteniendo sus ojos en Hotch.

Éste frunció el ceño. De repente la atmósfera había cambiado. Había cierta tirantez en la forma en que Morgan se había dirigido a él. Hotch no podía entenderlo, aunque su mente de perfilador no tardó en darle la respuesta.

\- Si tienes algo que compartir, creo que es el momento.- Le instó Hotch, aunque para nada parecía una sugerencia. sino más bien una orden. Comenzaba a impacientarse con todo aquel asunto.

Morgan aún permaneció en silencio, debatiéndose en confesar o no lo que había ocurrido entre Emily y él. Finalmente, pesó más no obstaculizar el desarrollo del caso. Pese a lo que él mismo le había aconsejado a Emily, su seguridad era lo primordial para él.

\- Morgan...- Rossi llamó su atención. Derek se volvió hacia él, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hotch.

\- Anoche discutimos y fui a hablar con ella a su habitacion...- Añadió en un alarde de sinceridad. No podía creer que hacía solo un momento le había recomendado a Emily no hablar de aquel asunto.

\- ¿A qué hora fue eso?- Preguntó Hotch, tratando de mantener su tono profesional.

\- Sobre las doce y media...

Ambos hombres ignoraron las expresiones sorprendidas del resto. Poco a poco todos iban encajando las piezas. ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora no había revelado aquel dato tan importante?. El hecho de que lo hubiera ocultado resultaba más llamativo que lo ocurrido en sí.

\- Apenas pasaron unos minutos desde que me fui hasta que entró en mi habitación... Por eso sé que sólo tuvo tiempo de drogarla... Y como dije antes... No hay nada en su perfil que indique que es un agresor sexual.

\- Pero habíamos dado por hecho que la drogó más tarde...- Le recordó Reid. De entre todos ellos, quizás era al que más le estaba costando comprender hacia donde iba aquella conversación.

\- Eso es porque no me fui hasta pasadas las cuatro, Reid...- Admitió con un jadeo.

Esperó en silencio mientras los veía uno a uno sacar la conclusión correcta. Primero Hotch, luego J.J. y Rossi casi al mismo tiempo, después García cuyos labios formaron una "o" perfecta, y por último Reid, que de pronto parecía no saber dónde esconderse.

\- Bien...- Intervino Rossi con un carraspeo- Con esta información está claro que podemos acotar los tiempos... Y confirmar las motivaciones del sudes para que Emily te atacara a ti...

Derek asintió, en cierto modo aliviado de que al menos aquello sirviera para que no insistieran con hacer pasar a Emily por un kit de violación, y algo preocupado por la reacción de ésta cuando supiera que ya no habia nada que ocultar.

\- Os pediría que no le dijeráis nada de esto a Emily... No creo que pueda enfrentar nada más... Y no insistáis más con llevarla al hospital. Si es necesario extraerle sangre para analizar, estoy seguro de que Reid podría hacerlo...

El aludido, aún en estado de shock, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

\- Así que si la examinan van a encontrar restos biológicos pero no precisamente de nuestro sudes...-Apuntó Garcia maliciosamente.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, escandalizados. Al mismo tiempo, Rossi, J.J. y Reid, reprimieron una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?...- Le replicó Morgan. No podía creer que hubiera hecho un comentario tan desafortunado. A cambio de su reprimenda sólo recibió un leve encogimiento de hombros.

\- García...- Le advirtió J.J. Quizás de entre todos, era la que menos sorprendida parecia con la noticia y claramente la que más abiertamente se alegraba..

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó la analista, dejando entrever una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Qué tal si volvemos al caso?...- Les instó Hotch. De reojo le lanzó una expresión de desaprobacion a Morgan. Éste tuvo claro que habría un par de convesaciones incómodas después del caso.

\- Hola...

La voz tenue de Emily detuvo la conversación de inmediato.

\- Emily...- Balbuceó Reid. Y ya no pudo pronunciar una palabra más. En su cabeza aún estaba tratando de asimilar que Morgan y Emily habían sobrepasado todas las líneas que se suponían que estaban ahí por alguna razón lógica.

Ajena a la conversación que acababa de producirse, Emily asumió que las miradas curiosas y un poco incómodas, se debían a lo ocurrido durante su alucinación, en lugar de a lo que Morgan les había revelado.

\- Por favor... No me miréis como si hubiera perdido el juicio... - Dijo con gesto cansado- Estoy perfectamente... Y lo único que quiero es atrapar a ese hijo de...- Añadió sin terminar la expresión que le había venido a la mente para calificarlo.

De nuevo se sucedieron un par de carraspeos y algunos cruces de miradas, antes de que J.J. la invitara a unirse a ellos. Emily respondió con paciencia al interrogatorio al que fue sometida de inmediato asegurándoles que su estado mental habia vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar de que seguía sin recordar demasiado.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que me lo encontré en la cocina... No recuerdo muy bien la hora..- Les dijo haciendo memoria- Supuse que lo había despertado, pero ahora sé que me vigilaba- Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Realmente había visto entrar y salir a Morgan de su habitacion?. ¿Tal vez incluso se habia acercado a escuchar junto a la puerta?.

\- ¿Te extrañó algo en su actitud?- Le preguntó Hotch- ¿Te dijo algo en particular?.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Todo parecía normal... Al menos...- Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- No sé... Sentí algo extraño... Pero no es nada que me dijera o que hiciera... Simplemente pensé que eran imaginaciones mías... Me sentía un poco culpable supongo...- Volvió a detenerse. Definitivamente no podía decirles que no había sido cómodo estar a solas con él después de hacer el amor con Morgan- Le había dicho que era mejor que no nos viéramos...

El resto escuchaba atentamente. Ella cruzó sus ojos con Morgan, con expresión frustrada. Éste le devolvió una mirada que no supo interpretar.

\- ¿Y las pastillas?...- Se interesó Rossi.- ¿Te obligó a tomarlas?.

Emily cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?.

\- No... Sólo me aconsejó que debía tomarlas... Me dio una dosis más de la habitual... Me las había recetado él mismo en el hospital... Supuestamente eran para mi úlcera.

Ahora estaba clara la razón por la que no le habían hecho efecto en su estómago.

\- ¿Y no recuerdas nada más?- Insistió Reid. Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo comenzara a recordar los detalles.

\- Por el momento no... No recuerdo haber cogido mi glock... Pero estaba en mi habitación...Así que tuvo que acompañarme... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme y ver a Reid...- Les explicó con tristeza. Aún no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de matar a Morgan- No entiendo por qué no me mató a mi en lugar de hacer esto...- Añadió casi sin pensar- Fui yo quien lo rechazó...

\- Por él...

Todos se volvieron a García. Había señalado a Morgan en un impulso. Inmediatamente se había llevado las manos a la boca para silenciarse a sí misma. Emily frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que habían asumido que John sentía celos por Morgan, pero la seguridad con la que había hablado García le indicaba que se estaba perdiendo algo.

\- Está claro que en su cabeza se creó su propia ilusión sobre vosotros...- Intervino J.J para tratar de reparar el inoportuno comentario de García. Sin embargo, tampoco surtió el efecto deseado. Se hizo un silencio en la sala fácilmente interpretable para una perfiladora como Emily.

Buscó una respuesta en Morgan.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó él.- Era importante para el caso. Insistían en llevarte al Hospital...

Los ojos de Emily se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

\- Pero ya Morgan nos lo ha explicado todo...- Añadió una risueña García, ya sintiéndose libre para saciar su curiosidad.

Emily se quedó congelada. Abrió la boca e inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a Morgan. Reid, que estaba junto a ella, se apartó prudencialmente.

\- ¿Les has explicado todo?- Le recriminó con incredulidad- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les has dado los detalles?.

Ignoró las expresiones divertidas del resto, y centró su atención a Morgan. Éste tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener la serenidad. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, de pie, junto a Reid.

\- Vamos, Em...No te lo tomes así...- Le rogó en tono conciliador.

Tendió su mano hacia ella pero ésta parecía estar en pleno bochorno. Dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivándolo.¿Realmente estaba utilizando diminutivos cariñosos con ella delante de todos?. ¿Realmente todos estaban escuchando aquella discusión?. No podía consentirlo.

\- Déjalo ¿Quieres?- Le instó sin ocultar su enojo- Definitivamente no vamos a tener esta conversación aquí...

-Emily...- Insistió Morgan.

Ella lo apuntó con el dedo.

\- ¡No!- Le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Aun tuvo que soportar algunas risitas sofocadas más, antes de que Hotch les ordenara que volvieran al caso.

Derek no volvió a hablar con ella a solas hasta que un par de horas después la encontró en el jardín de la casa. Habían decidido hacer una pausa para comer, en vista de que si bien las pistas que tenían les habían servido para hacer un perfil de Craig, no habían sido tan útiles a la hora de localizarlo. Por seguridad, tendrian que permanecer allí hasta que hiciera algún movimiento.

Emily se había refugiado en un antiguo banco de piedra, junto a la fuente que Rossi había instalado en el jardín. Morgan se acercó a ella con cautela, y se sentó a su lado sin tocarla. Por un momento temió que lo echara de allí, pero cuando contempló su expresión, le pareció que estaba más inquieta que enfadada.

\- Lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse- Sé que dije que lo mantuviéramos entre nosotros... Sólo quería que dejaran de insistir con el tema del hospital.

Ella suspiró manteniendo su vista en el agua.

\- Lo sé... Es sólo que esperaba que pudieramos tener más tiempo para averiguar hacia dónde queremos ir...- Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora simplemente no sé cómo manejarlo...

Emily sintió la mano de Derek en su hombro y se volvió hacia él. Morgan le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?..

Por un momento, no supo qué responder. Derek permanecía en silencio esperando a que ella se sincerara con él.

\- ¿No viste cómo nos miraban?- Le preguntó ella a su vez-Tal vez Hotch no lo apruebe, pero que creo que en el fondo lo esperaba... Y sé que pese a la sorpresa... Los demás se alegran...

La observó con atención. ¿Por qué se veía tan asustada?.

\- ¿Te sientes presionada por ellos?... .

Emily se mantuvo en un silencio delatador en lugar de responder.

\- Tal vez...- Dijo finalmente.- Supongo que no quiero generarles expectativas...Morgan... ¿Y si esto no sale bien?.

Éste sonrió para sí mismo. No habría esperado otra cosa de Emily que aquel terror profundo hacia el compromiso. Pese a que aún no tenía la absoluta seguridad de que no saldría corriendo, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Se alegró cuando ella no lo rechazó, sino que al contrario, correspondió a su beso sin reticencias.

\- No voy a renunciar a ti...- Le dijo por toda respuesta. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas- Especialmente no después de lo de anoche... Emily... Estoy enamorado de ti...¿No quieres intentarlo? ¿No crees que vale la pena?.

\- Sí...- Susurró ella esbozando una sonrisa tímida.- Supongo que sí...-Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la casa, donde se encontraba el resto de agentes- Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo...

Morgan hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Lo atraparemos, Emily...No volverá a acercarse a ti...- Le prometió.

Y Emily deseó realmente que pudiera cumplir su promesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola!. Siento haberme retrasado tanto en publicar el final de esta historia. Como ahora no puedo publicar tan seguido, he decidido publicar sólo historias que ya tenga más o menos terminadas o que sean cortas, de dos o tres capítulos, para que esto no se alargue tanto y para asegurarme de que leeréis un final. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

**CAPÍTULO 14.**

Emily dejó que los rayos del sol calentaran su piel. Allí, en el jardín, a solas después de que Morgan hubiera regresado a la sala para continuar con la investigación, se sentía como si estuviera recuperando sus fuerzas.

El equipo ya estaba enterado de su relación con Derek y, aunque no se sentía cómoda exponiendo su vida privada, sabía que conocer las motivaciones de John, podía ayudarlos a completar el perfil.

Se preguntó si realmente alguna vez John había tenido intención de matarla. Quizás de algún modo enfermizo, sentía algo por ella que la hacía diferente al resto de sus víctimas. Por primera vez, se planteó si podría usar eso como ventaja. Entendió que obligarla a disparar contra Morgan, era su modo de hacerle saber que la tenía bajo su control.

Y ese sería su error.

Tal vez habría una oportunidad para atraparlo después de todo, sólo que no estaba muy segura de si le permitirían hacerlo.

Unos minutos después, comprobó que llevaba razón.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Exclamó Morgan, totalmente alterado. Había permanecido en silencio mientras Emily les revelaba lo que, a su entender, era el peor plan del mundo- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!.

Por supuesto, Emily estaba preparada para su reacción. Si ya días antes Morgan había mostrado sus reticencias con la idea de que sirviera de cebo para un sudes aún desconocido, ahora era absolutamente predecible que pusiera el grito en el cielo.

\- Hotch…- Se dirigió Emily hacia su jefe, ignorando las protestas enérgicas de Morgan- Sabes que puede funcionar.

Se trataba de ingresarla como paciente en el hospital y esperar a que John apareciera. Estaba segura de que no se resistiría a la tentación de ir a buscarla.

Al igual que el resto, Hotch había escuchado atentamente su exposición y, aunque no gritaba como Derek, estaba claro que tampoco estaba a gusto con la idea.

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a ponerte en peligro de ese modo?- La cuestionó finalmente- Por mucho que pongamos vigilancia, estás hablando de que vayas al mismo hospital donde él trabaja. Lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Estará en su ambiente, y eso es una ventaja que nosotros no tenemos.

Morgan suspiró con alivio al comprobar que Hotch estaba de su parte.

\- Es como meterte en la boca del lobo, Emily…- Añadió García- Es una locura.

\- Además… ¿Qué excusa íbamos a dar para ingresarte en el hospital?. No hizo nada contra ti.- Le recordó Rossi.

\- Podríamos hacerle creer que su plan salió bien… Que realmente le disparé a Morgan y que no sobrevivió- Les detalló ella.- Que estaba tan afectada que tuvieron que hospitalizarme.

De nuevo obvió las protestas de Morgan.

\- No lo sé Emily…- Vaciló J.J.- No sé si es suficiente.

\- ¿Y si cree que tuvimos que detener a Emily disparándole? Si lo convencemos de que está herida, tal vez entre en el juego.- Les sugirió Reid.- Podemos publicarlo en las noticias para que lo escuche.

Emily le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Podía darse cuenta de que comenzaban a aceptar el plan.

\- Sí… Y tal vez así consigas que te mate…- Intervino entonces Morgan, profundamente ofuscado.

Emily se encogió de hombros con un gesto de negación.

\- No me hará daño… No creo que sea eso lo que busca... Es la única forma que tenemos de hacerlo salir.

De nuevo se volvió hacia Hotch, buscando su aprobación.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó éste finalmente.

Al mismo tiempo que Emily sonreía para sí misma, Morgan jadeó indignado.

\- ¡No…!- Volvió a reiterar con determinación. Estaba de pie, paseando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Se detuvo frente a ella- Es una imprudencia… Encontraremos otra forma… No permitiré…

Emily arqueó una ceja hacia él, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No permitirás?- Repitió con incredulidad- ¿En serio? Porque hace un momento parecías estar de acuerdo en que había que detenerlo… ¿O te referías a que tú irías a por él mientras yo me quedaba escondida aquí?

Morgan se tuvo que morder la lengua. Sus sentimientos personales hacia ella se estaban interponiendo en su relación profesional. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado de su propia conducta. No ayudaba nada el hecho de que los demás agentes estuvieran observándolos con cierta diversión.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero…- Le susurró.

Sin embargo, ella se apartó de él, cada vez más indignada.

\- No. No lo sé… Aunque tengo verdadero interés por saber si de ahora en adelante tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer mi trabajo…

Derek Morgan sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Emily, y estaba claro que llevaba todas las de perder. La pose de macho alfa, no era algo que Emily Prentiss tolerara con facilidad. Una cosa era que en la intimidad, ella bajara sus barreras ante él, y otra muy distinta que la pusiera en evidencia delante del resto.

Sólo le quedaba una salida.

\- Vamos Em…- Dijo en tono conciliador. El uso de aquel diminutivo produjo el efecto contrario al que pretendía. Detrás de él escuchó un carraspeo de Rossi, y algunas risitas, recordándole que había demasiados testigos no deseados. De nuevo dio un paso hacia ella y se inclinó tratando de buscar un poco de intimidad, que era evidente que no lograrían- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?.

Emily tuvo que contener su propio enfado para no levantar la voz.

\- Resulta que no… Derek… Estamos trabajando en un caso… Así que no… No voy a ir a hablar de ningún tema privado contigo…- Le espetó con un gesto de advertencia- Realmente creo que si no eres capaz de mantenerte profesional, tal vez sea mejor que te apartes del caso.

Morgan se quedó boquiabierto. Y no era el único.

Rossi pasó una mano sobre sus hombros, infundiéndole ánimo.

\- ¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo un momento a la terraza? ¿Te parece?

Derek no estaba en situación de discutir. Al fin y al cabo, Rossi le estaba dando una salida.

Tragándose su orgullo, se dejó guiar por Rossi hasta allí. Luego, el italiano lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a él.

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Rossi…- Se adelantó Morgan con un resoplido.

Rossi le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes… No voy a regañarte… Para eso Emily no necesita ayuda- Se burló de él.

Derek hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- No, no la necesita…- Admitió haciendo una inspiración profunda para luego exhalar el aire lentamente- No puedo evitar tratar de protegerla…. Rossi….No quiero que le ocurra nada.

\- Ninguno queremos eso….- Le concedió Rossi- Pero evidentemente no estamos en tu lugar… Puedo entender tu posición, Morgan…Sin embargo, en algún momento tendréis que plantearos si podréis seguir trabajando en el mismo equipo…

Morgan lo observó con curiosidad. No estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde quería llevar Rossi aquella conversación.

\- Ya lo había dado por descartado… Tengo muy claro que Strauss no lo permitiría- Le señaló.

Rossi alzó un dedo hacia él, mostrando su disconformidad.

\- Erin lo permitiría si yo intercedo…- Le aseguró-Pero tendréis que demostrar que podéis mantener vuestra relación al margen… Ahí está la cuestión…¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?... Porque estoy bastante seguro de que Emily sí es capaz… ¿Qué me dices tú?.

Y aquello lo llevaba de nuevo al plan de Emily.

\- No puedes negar que lo que pretende hacer es muy peligroso.

Rossi dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Peligroso?... Vamos Derek… ¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces en las que tú estuviste en su situación?... De todo el equipo tú eres siempre el que más arriesga…

Morgan no tenía argumentos para negar su afirmación. En más de una ocasión Hotch le había reprochado su falta de cautela en su trabajo.

\- Emily se parece mucho a ti…- Continuó Rossi- No puedes pedirle que deje de ser lo que es… Si la quieres…

\- La quiero.- Declaró Morgan con tal determinación que Rossi no pudo evitar sonreír con complacencia.

\- Me alegra oír eso…- Le señaló Rossi- Y por eso estoy seguro de que la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que si le impides tomar decisiones por miedo a que le ocurra algo, lo vuestro nunca funcionará… Trabajamos en lo que trabajamos, Morgan… Lo que hacemos siempre entraña situaciones de peligro… Lo importante es que Emily cuente con nuestro respaldo, ¿no crees? Y ella necesita hacer esto. No quiere que vayas a salvarla… Quiere salvarse ella misma.

Morgan meditó sus argumentos según los iba exponiendo. Como siempre, Rossi desbordaba la sabiduría que le daban los años de experiencia analizando a las personas. Posiblemente fuera el mejor perfilador de todo el equipo.

\- De acuerdo….- Cedió finalmente- Pero sigue sin gustarme.

Rossi le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Siendo sincero… A mí tampoco… Te concedo eso.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, y juntos regresaron al salón, donde el resto ya estaba concretando los detalles del plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas horas después, Emily estaba cómodamente instalada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital. No había renunciado a su glock, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que Hotch no hubiera apostado a varios agentes del FBI en los lugares más visibles, reservando los menos evidentes para los propios agentes de la UAC. Ninguno de ellos esperaba sin embargo, que John simplemente fuera a aparecer. Era demasiado inteligente como para que no hubiera previsto que pudiera ser una trampa; y aunque no lo hubiera sido, seguramente estaría esperando que algún miembro del equipo estuviera acompañándola.

Tal y como habían acordado, J.J. había hablado con los medios para dar la noticia de que durante la captura de un asesino en serie, una agente había disparado a otro, hiriéndolo de muerte. Se especificaba además, que la agente en cuestión también había sido herida por sus propios compañeros cuando trataban de detenerla. En el último momento, Rossi había añadido a la historia inicial, que la agente se encontraba bajo custodia del FBI en el hospital, bajo sospecha de asesinato.

Habían pasado varias horas sin que nada hiciera prever que John aparecería. Emily no pudo evitar recordar que ya habían fracasado al tratar de tenderle una trampa antes de saber siquiera su identidad.

Se hubiera sentido más segura si Morgan hubiera estado cerca, pero Hotch se había negado, pese a las protestas de Derek. Simplemente, consideraba un riesgo para el plan que Craig descubriera su presencia en el hospital cuando supuestamente debía estar muerto; así que prácticamente lo había obligado a permanecer en casa de Rossi, acompañando a García.

En su cama, Emily resopló de pura frustración. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea como había creído después de todo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil, la sobresaltó. Perpleja observó la pantalla. Llamada anónima. Sólo podía ser una persona.

García había intervenido su teléfono, así que si lo mantenía ocupado el tiempo suficiente, tal vez podría localizar la llamada.

\- ¿John?...

Después de un pequeño silencio, escuchó su inconfundible voz.

\- Me alegra saber que sigues viva…

Emily tuvo que controlar su propio nerviosismo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aquella llamada no era gratuita.

\- ¿Qué quieres?...

John rió al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Que qué quiero?... ¿No lo sabes?... A ti, Emily… Siempre has sido tú…

\- Tendrás que venir a buscarme..- Le retó ella- ¿Crees que podré perdonarte lo que me has hecho?... Morgan…

\- El agente Morgan está vivo…- La interrumpió John antes de que pudiera terminar la frase- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no averiguar vuestras intenciones?... Siempre he ido por delante de vosotros… Siento que mi plan de que lo mataras no saliera como esperaba… Pero ahora gracias a eso tengo cierta ventaja…

Emily tuvo que morderse la lengua para no desatar su ira. No había nada que le hubiera gustado más que tenerlo delante para que experimentara por sí mismo la tortura.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

¿Era realmente tan inteligente como para haberse adelantado a su plan?. Tenía que haber algo más.

\- ¿Qué cómo lo sé?...- Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos interminables. Emily escuchó un gruñido de fondo, y una voz entrecortada. Se le heló la sangre al reconocerla.- Saluda a tu amante…

\- ¡Em! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te pida!.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a oír. Pero era lo suficiente como para saber que de alguna manera había conseguido llegar hasta Morgan.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible?.

\- ¡Te lo juro por Dios, John… ¡ ¿Cómo le hagas daño no habrá infierno donde puedas esconderte!

Su pensamiento voló de Morgan hacia García. Estaban juntos. ¿Qué había hecho con ella?. Sintió nauseas sólo de pensar en que le había hecho daño. A ella no la necesitaba.

\- No estás en posición de hacer exigencias... ¿No crees?... Si quieres volver a ver a tu novio tendrás que venir a por él… Tú sola…

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde lo has llevado?

\- Donde se supone que debía estar….

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eres perfiladora… Averígualo… Tienes 15 minutos… Eso es lo que le queda de vida…

\- No iré a ningún lado hasta que no compruebe que García está bien…

\- Oh… Está bien… Atada en la casa del agente Rossi… Pero bien…He tenido esa pequeña deferencia contigo… Pero te aconsejo que no vuelvas a decepcionarme…

La línea se cortó antes de que pudiera darle cualquier réplica. Se quedó aturdida, con el teléfono en la mano, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quince minutos? Era imposible que pudiera averiguarlo en quince minutos. ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo estaba jugando?.

Fue en ese momento cuando J.J. irrumpió en su habitación con el rostro desencajado.

\- Emily… Algo ocurre… Ni García ni Morgan contestan al teléfono.- Rossi y Reid han ido para la casa.

No era una información nueva para ella.

\- García está bien… - Le aseguró Emily tratando de mantener la calma- Pero tiene a Derek.

J.J. amplió sus ojos horrorizada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?...¿Y cómo lo sabes?.

Emily alzó el teléfono.

\- Me ha llamado…- Rápidamente se centró de nuevo en lo más importante. Apenas tenían quince minutos. En realidad, ya menos tiempo. Y darle tan poco tiempo para localizarlo, solo podía significar una cosa- Está en el hospital, J.J… Estoy segura.

J.J inmediatamente contactó con Hotch. Mientras hablaba con él, ya Emily se había puesto de pie y prácticamente se había arrancado la bata de hospital que se había puesto por encima de su propia ropa.

\- ¿No esperamos por Hotch?- Le preguntó J.J. mientras la veía salir de la habitación.

\- No hay tiempo, J.J. Va a matarlo…. Tenemos que dividirnos para encontrarlo...

E inmediatamente salió corriendo de allí. Intuía dónde podía encontrarse John, pero no podía arriesgarse a enviar a todo el equipo allí y que luego resultara que se había equivocado. Era más seguro buscar por todo el hospital.

Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que las palabras de John no habían sido un descuido. Había dicho que Morgan estaría donde debía estar. Sólo se le ocurría un lugar.

Bajó saltando los escalones de las plantas del edificio hasta llegar a la última de abajo. Dio gracias por haber memorizado los planos del hospital para preparar la emboscada fallida.

Por fin llegó a su destino.

La morgue. El lugar donde Morgan debería haber estado si hubiera muerto.

Con su glock en alto, empujó la puerta y entró.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Tardó unos segundos en conseguir que sus ojos se habituaran a la oscuridad. Por fin, pudo distinguir al fondo una figura inmóvil en el suelo. Rezó para que Morgan sólo estuviera inconsciente. Conteniendo la respiración, se adentró en la fría sala. El olor a naftalina y a productos químicos, le revolvió el estómago, pero siguió adelante. Sabía que Craig estaría agazapado en algún lugar, observándola. Por fin llegó hasta Morgan y se agachó junto a él, sin perder de vista lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

\- Derek…- Susurró suavemente a la silueta indistinguible que yacía en el suelo.

Morgan, o mejor dicho, quien ella había creído erróneamente que era Morgan, se movió bruscamente, empujándola hacia atrás.

Tan pronto cayó de espaldas, sintió el peso de John sobre ella.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar… Y esta vez para siempre….- Se dirigió a ella, derramando su aliento sobre su piel.

Emily apartó el rostro instintivamente, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho con Morgan. ¿Tal vez lo había asesinado?. La sola idea le resultó insoportable.

Sus ojos se desviaron a solo unos centímetros a su izquierda. Su glock no estaba lejos, pero John le había aprisionado las manos contra su pecho, y prácticamente no podía moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Le gritó enfurecida.- ¡Maldito seas, John! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!.

En lugar de contestar, se echó a reír. Acercó su rostro a ella, y le besó la mejilla, con tal suavidad, que tuvo ganas de vomitar.

\- Yo soy mejor que él… Te lo demostraré… Vendrás conmigo… Aprenderás a amarme… Por las buenas… O por las malas…

La besó con brusquedad, invadiendo su boca. Emily aprovechó entonces para morderlo con tanta fuerza, que John se apartó en un impulso incontrolado.

\- ¡Maldita puta!.

Emily se adelantó a su movimiento. Antes de que la golpeara, consiguió soltar su mano izquierda y llegar hasta su glock. Para cuando el puño de John impactó contra su mejilla, ella ya había disparado contra él. El sonido del disparo resonó en toda la sala. John estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, desconcertado. Le llevó un rato darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Todavía sobre ella, se llevó la mano a su estómago. La sangre comenzaba a emanar del agujero causado por el impacto de la bala.

Ya liberada de su presión, Emily se arrastró hacia atrás sin soltar su glock. Sabía sin embargo, que ya no tenía nada que temer. Había visto suficientes heridas de aquella clase como para estar segura de que era mortal.

Y por supuesto, John, también lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo has podido?... – Balbuceó él mientras trataba de incorporarse inútilmente. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, casi sin fuerzas. Emily ni siquiera trató de acercarse. Aun en estado de shock, contempló cómo se le iba la vida.- Yo te amaba….- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran ya sin vida.

Y entonces las luces se encendieron.

J.J. y Hotch estaban en la entrada, observándolos. J.J. corrió hacia ella, mientras que Hotch se acercaba a John para asegurarse de que estaba muerto.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?...- Le preguntó J.J. con nerviosismo.

Emily no entendió por qué parecía tan inquieta hasta que se percató de la sangre en su ropa.

\- No.- Le aseguró sin apenas voz- La sangre no es mía….

Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia, ahora plenamente iluminada. No había rastro de Morgan.

\- ¿Dónde está Derek? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?.

J.J. y Hotch se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿No está aquí?. García dijo que irrumpió en la casa. Parece que se hizo con una copia de las llaves de Rossi… Creemos que además puso algún dispositivo de grabación en algún lugar, aunque aún no ha dado con él.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Tuvo que apartar de su cabeza el pensamiento de que pudiera haberlo matado.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo…- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor- Tiene que estar aquí… Dijo que estaría donde debía estar…

\- ¿Muerto?...- Preguntó Hotch.

Casi al mismo tiempo los tres fijaron sus ojos en los cubículos donde se guardaban los cadáveres.

Los tres agentes se abalanzaron a abrirlos uno por uno, temiendo lo peor.

Habían terminado de comprobar la segunda fila, cuando J.J. finalmente lo encontró.

\- ¡Chicos, aquí!- Les instó conmocionada. Morgan tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que aún sangraba. Se apresuró a tomarle las constantes vitales.

Emily y Hotch ya habían llegado hasta ella, y esperaban con el rostro desencajado a que los informara.

\- ¡¿Está vivo?!- La requirió Emily, tratando de contener sus emociones.- ¡J.J.!.- Gritó cuando la rubia no contestó.

\- Tiene pulso…- Dijo esta finalmente.- Está vivo…

Aquellas palabras fueron el bálsamo que necesitaba. Se abrazó a Morgan, y por fin dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas libremente.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGO**

_**Tres semanas después**_

Derek Morgan sintió el calor del sol en su rostro incluso antes de que la luz atravesara sus párpados. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al comprobar que Emily seguía dormida. Poco a poco las pesadillas habían ido desapareciendo. Aquella noche, no se había despertado ni una sola vez y eso le daba esperanzas de que pronto pudieran dejar atrás toda aquella pesadilla.

Deslizó su dedo suavemente sobre el contorno de su mejilla, y posó un beso en su rostro. Emily abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió a su vez.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

Morgan se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios.

\- No mucho. Me gusta verte dormir.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

\- Te gusta protegerme mientras duermo…- Puntualizó ella con aquella mezcla de sabiduría y agradecimiento que no hacía más que demostrarle que no podía esconderle nada- No creas que no me he dado cuenta… Gracias…

Se acurrucó contra su pecho y se quedó allí, disfrutando de la serenidad que Morgan le transmitía.

\- Hoy tenemos terapia…- Le recordó Morgan.

Contuvo la risa cuando la escuchó refunfuñar en clara señal de protesta. Era la tercera sesión a la que iban, y aún les quedarían algunas más antes de que Hotch les permitiera regresar al trabajo.

No podían quejarse al respecto. Strauss había cedido ante Rossi, sobre la posibilidad de que pudieran volver a trabajar juntos. Era más de lo que habrían esperado en un principio. En cualquier caso, ambos le habían dejado claro que renunciarían a su trabajo antes que romper su relación. Strauss no estaba dispuesta a perder a dos de sus mejores agentes y había aceptado que continuaran en la Unidad bajo un estricto período de prueba.

\- ¿Tenemos que ir?- Se quejó Emily con vocecita de niña pequeña.

\- Tenemos que ir...- Le reiteró Morgan. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de Emily deslizándose traviesamente desde su pecho hasta el borde de sus boxers. Morgan le dirigió una expresión de advertencia- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...

Ella lo miró con inocencia.

\- Nada… ¿Por qué?

Su mano se deslizó un poco más abajo, y Derek tuvo que morderse el labio para no sucumbir de inmediato. Llegarían tarde, y no sería la primera vez. Ya se imaginaba la reprimenda de su psicóloga cuando no tuvieran una excusa creíble que ofrecerle.

\- Emily…

Ella se encogió de hombros como si ignorara lo que hacía su mano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Agente Morgan?- Le preguntó con aquel tono endiablado que lo volvía loco.

Y entonces Derek supo que una vez más, aquella sería una batalla perdida.

\- Estoy pensando que aún nos queda algo de tiempo….

Capturó con sus labios su sonrisa descarada, atrapándola entre sus brazos tal y como lo había hecho cada día y cada noche en las últimas tres semanas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
